Rio the Darkness 3
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: Set just after Rio the Darkness 2. Blu and Jewel now begin parenthood together. Now that the Darkness and Angelus are defeated, they think their troubles are over. Now, a new villain has a plan ahead of him, and is ready to strike against a certain pair of Blue Macaws. (Sequel to "Rio the Darkness 2")
1. Parenthood for the Blue Macaws, begins

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Well, ladies and gentleman, I give you-drum roll please? (drum roll) Rio the Darkness 3! Woo!**

It was a very-peaceful morning in the beautiful Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Deep in those Jungles laid the last Blue Macaws on Earth. Their names were: "Blu" and "Jewel"; along with their newly-born children: two boys named: "Rey" and "Azul"-followed by their baby-girl: "Crystal."

Blu and Jewel were sitting in their nest, watching over their babies; their children were now 2-days-old. They wouldn't be able to talk until they were at least 2-3 weeks old.

Blu picked up Rey and laid him in his wings. Rey relaxed and comfortable in his Father's wings. "Wow."

"What?" Jewel asked, also holding onto Crystal in her wings.

"They're just so...Beautiful. I love being a Dad." Blu replied, smiling.

Jewel smiled in response, and pecked her mate's cheek. "Being a parent isn't supposed to be fun."

"Why not?" Blu inquired, looking down at Rey. "Can't a guy have fun with his children?"

"Can't a girl have a mate that isn't a goofball?" Jewel smiled, though she was only joking.

"Haha, very funny, Jewel." Blu said, sarcastically, ignoring her little joke. Out of nowhere, Blu began to hear small-crying noises. The Blue Macaw looked down to see Rey crying for some-unknown reason. Blu quickly began to rock him side-to-side. "Sh, sh, sh, it's ok, sh, sh, don't cry."

Rey still continued to cry; Blu didn't know what was wrong. He continued to try and calm Rey down. "Sh, sh, what's the matter? Are you tired? Are you hungry, hmm?"

Blu then noticed the problem; he saw a small twig stuck in Rey's tiny-wing. He must have caught it off the nest. "Oh, that's the problem." Blu said, gently placing his wingtips around the twig. "Now, Rey, this is gonna hurt for just a second."

Blu pulled the twig out from Rey's wing. Rey had now stopped crying, though he still whimpered a little with water in his eyes. Blu smiled and gently rocked side-to-side, again. "There we go. Does that feel better? Do you want Daddy to kiss it better?"

Rey didn't respond (Though he cannot talk) and simply stared at Blu. Blu gently lifted up Rey's wing and planted a kiss on it. "There we go. All better now."

Rey turned his sad face, into a smile; Blu smiled in-return.

Jewel looked over at her mate and said: "Impressive, Blu."

"Thanks." Blu replied, stroking Rey's head. "I love these kids."

"Me too, Blu." Jewel agreed, holding onto both Azul and Crystal. "I hope parenthood is fun."

"I'm sure it is, Jewel." Blu said. "I'm enjoying it already."

**That's the first chapter done. Aw, so sweet to see Blu and Jewel taking care of their babies, kinda brings a tear to my eye (Stay strong, I promised my self I would not cry).**

**Anyway, chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Nico's goodbye's to Pedro

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Alright, everyone, it's time to give some reply's to the reviews.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Ya, you are the first reviewer again. Well done. And I know twigs hurt. A lot**

**Jeff117: Uh, this is the real Rio the Darkness 3 story. ?  
**

**mw4fan: LOL, (sucks tear back in) anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. New chapters are being written now.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, it was nice how Blu took care of Rey. And you do not see that much? Aw.**

**rio craziness: Glad you are liking it, my friend. And the action will be here later into the story.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, Blu kissed Rey's wing better. It was cute. XD**

**RIO2lover100: Thanks, I'll try and keep it u****p.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: YA, 3RD story indeed. Yeah, Blu is enjoying parenthood a lot. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, it was cute when Rey had a little injury and Blu looked after him.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Sorry if I got you crying. Still, I hope you enjoy the rest.**

A quiet peaceful morning throughout the entire Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. In the Blue Macaw family tree hollow-Blu laid on his side in the nest, holding onto sleeping-Jewel.

Jewel was relaxing in Blu's wings and was holding to her baby Macaws in her wings. Blu was the first to awake from his snoozy-sleep; he looked over at Jewel, who was smiling in her sleep.

Blu then looked over at Azul, who was sucking on his wingtip (like a baby sucking his thumb). Blu smiled, and decided to go back to sleep for a little while.

###

Meanwhile, somewhere far from where the Blue Macaws live, Nico the Canary was at the local Bird Cementary, and kneeled down to a grave. It was indeed: Pedro's grave, his best friend who was killed by the Angelus.

"Hey, Pedro." Nico spoke, sadly, almost shedding a tear. "I just came to see how you were doing?"

Nico began to cry slowly, and placed his bottle-cap down on Pedro's grave. "I miss you, Pedro. You were the best-est friend a Canary could ever have."

The Canary got back up to his feet-"I have to go now; goodbye, Pedro."-and took flight into the peaceful-morning sky. Nico knew that he left his bottle-cap behind, but he decided not to take it with him. He would leave it there, as respect for Pedro

###

Back to the Blue Macaws family tree, Blu, Jewel and their children had just finished their breakfast. Jewel sat in the nest, with Azul and Crystal in her lap, cuddled into her belly.

Blu on the other-hand (wing in Bird's case) was playing around with Rey. Blu sat opposite Rey and was moving his wing constantly off and over his eyes. "Where's the baby? There he is! Where's the baby? There he is!"

Rey made a little giggling noise in response.

Jewel looked over at her mate and smiled. "Oh, Blu, you're such a clumsy Bird."

Blu rolled his eyeballs around and picked up Rey and laid him down in his wings. "What? He likes it when I do this-don't you, Rey?"

Rey didn't respond to Blu and merely smiled at him, with his head cuddled into Blu's wing.

"Aw, look how peaceful he looks." Blu said, finding it adorable and cute.

"I know." Jewel agreed, picking up both Crystal and Azul in her wings. "I am really glad there is no more Darkness, no more Angelus. Just me and you."

"Yep." Blu agreed. "Me and you together-forever, baby."

**Chapter 2 is complete. Sorry for being short. And the first chapter of "Epilouge" is now here.**

**But before I leave, here is a question to you Rio author's out there:**

**"How did you get into the movie Rio? Or, who got you into the movie Rio?"**

**Me personally was because of my niece. She loves animated movies and when I was babysitting her, she was watching Rio. I saw it and it caught my interest. I sat down next to her.**

**Me "What are you watching?"**

**My niece: "It's called Rio the move, Uncle Rico."**

**Me: "What's it about?"**

**My niece: "It's about a blue bird who can't fly."**

**So, it caught my interest, I watched it, I loved it, and then I wondered: "I wonder if they will make a sequel."**

**Then I was looking for the sequel and then I saw the first Rio story I ever read. "****Rio 2: Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation" by: "Blu100-Jewel100"**

******Thank you, Blu100-Jewel100 for introducing me to the site. XD**


	3. Meet the villains, Ladies and Gentleman

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**mw4fan: Yeah, I got your PM. And I am sorry if I made you cry at school, and embarrassed you.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, very cute indeed. And you too saw Blu100-Jewel100's story.**

**RIO2lover100: Thanks, and you brought the movie on Amazon. Cool.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, and yes I agree: happy for Jewel, sorry for Nico.**

**rio craziness: I love the Angry Birds Rio game. I heard that they were making a movie of it. And, that's how you got the name "rio craziness".**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, cute indeed. You saw it the day came on DVD. Awesome.**

**Jeff117: Oh, my bad. I did not understand right (My English). And I do not think they'll make a Darkness 2. (I do not know if you played Darkness 2 but there was two endings).**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, I guess it was kinda funny. And your sister is right, it is a big hit. (Also, you too found this website by Blu100-Jewel100).**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, poor Nico. Blu was at first nervous about being a parent, but after he saved Jewel, he knew he could do anything. And you saw it in theaters. Cool. You thought it was a cheesy movie!? OF WITH YOUR HEAD! (I am kidding. XD)**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, I remember that one of my stories was the first you read on this site. (Ya!) And you are welcome. Plus, you said you saw it from the Treehouse scene. When you got the DVD, you did see the beginning right?**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: I am sure you will like this story (You better, or I'll break your arms. I am kidding. XD) and you were babysitting your siblings, and watched the movie with them. Aw, how nice. I too loved the romance story of Blu and Jewel.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and yeah it is sad how Nico misses Pedro.**

A quiet-yet-warm-peaceful morning throughout the entire Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. The Blue Macaws Blu and Jewel had just finished feeding their 3-day-old children with some grapes.

Jewel laid down in the nest, slowly stroking Azul's head. Blu was sitting in the nest, holding Crystal in his left wing, while holding Rey in the other.

"Say, "Daddy". Say "Daddy." Come on, Rey. Please, say "Daddy"." Blu was trying to get his son to talk at his young-age. "Come on, Rey. Please. I'll give you a LOT of hot chocolate."

"You will not!" Jewel called from the other side of the hollow, also sitting up in the nest.

"I was just kidding." Blu said.

_"Yeah, you better have been."_ Jewel thought, smiling. She looked down at Azul, who was cuddling the back of his head into Jewel's lower belly.

"Aw, look how cute he looks." Jewel smiled, stroking Azul's head.

"I know." Blu agreed, looking over at Azul. As Jewel continued to stroke Azul's head-Azul peaked one of his big eyes open, to see his Father smiling at him. Azul suddenly became scared and quickly crawled behind his Mother.

For some unknown reason, Azul has been afraid of Blu ever since he was born. If Blu even so much stared at him, Azul would become immediately afraid and quickly crawl over to his Mother.

Blu looked slightly worried and sad. He turned over to his wife and asked: "Jewel, am I a bad Father?"

"WHAT?!" Jewel shouted, not believing what her mate had just said. She immediately changed her shocked face into a chuckle. "Blu, that's crazy; of course you're a good Father."

"Then, why is Azul always afraid of me?" Blu inquired, looking over at Azul, who was sitting in the nest, looking at his sister and brother.

"Hmmmm." Jewel wondered, with a wingtip on her chin. "Well...I mean, look how big you are compared to him, Blu."

"I know that," Blu replied, rubbing his head with his wing. ", But, he's not afraid of you."

"Yeah, I guess." Jewel agreed, picking up Azul and laying him down in her wing. "I still think: he should learn to trust you."

"And, how do I do that?" Blu inquired.

A smile crept onto Jewel's light gray beak; she had an idea. Jewel moved over to her husband and sat beside him. "Maybe if I show him you how nice you are to me, then maybe he'll understand there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I guess it's worth a shot." Blu replied.

"Good." Jewel smiled, scooting her way over to Blu. She got close to him and rested her head on his chest. Blu smiled and put one wing over Jewel. "Look, Azul, Daddy's not a monster. He's not gonna hurt you."

Azul looked at his Mother and Father-scared and confused. After a couple of minutes, Jewel moved back over to where she was sitting. Azul was now a little calmer and was now relaxed enough to look at his Father.

Jewel smiled, seeing her son now calmer, and gave him a little push over to Blu. Now that they were 3-days-old, they could walk a little. Azul made a little whimpering noise, and looked over at Jewel.

"Go on, Azul. Blu's not gonna hurt you." Jewel reassured, though he could not understand her

Blu grinned and put one of his wings out for Azul. The little chick crawled over to Blu, slow-like, until he got close enough to Blu's wing. "It's ok, Azul."

Azul placed both of his tiny wings on Blu's wing. Blu smiled, and slowly moved his wing behind Azul's head and slowly began to stroke him. Azul tried to relax and allow his Father to stroke him.

Blu slowly set Crystal down beside him and scooted-up Azul in both his wings. Azul once-again became frightened and made little-whimpering noise. "Sh, sh, it's ok, don't get scared." Blu whispered, gently holding him up to his neck and stroking his head.

The Blue Macaw slowly stroked his son's head; Azul was scared, confused, and worried-soon, he rolled his eyeballs around and managed to relax. Blu smiled and looked at Azul who was now smiling at him. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of, Azul. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Azul continued to smile at Blu, now trusting him. Though Azul was ok with Blu now-he rather go back over to his Mother. "Here." Blu said, handing the small baby back to Jewel. "I think he'd rather be with you."

"Thanks." Jewel smiled, as she began to stroke Azul's head. Jewel began to speak in a cute voice: "See, Azul? Do you trust Blu, now?"

Blu looked over at his wife; he felt something gently holding his wing. Blu looked down and saw Rey wanted to be picked up. Blu smiled and picked up Rey and laid him down in his wing. "I didn't forget about you, Rey."

So, the Blue Macaw family continued to enjoy their day in the tree hollow, as the day slowly went by.

###

During the time the Blue Macaws had been spending their time together, a mysterious black mist traveled into the air and over to a tree hollow. The darkness mist traveled through the tree and dusted it's way underground into an underground-room, that must have been dug by an unknown Bird.

Though it wasn't really a room; it was more like dust and dirt. The mist traveled into the darkness of the room. The mist suddenly twirled into a small twister and into a Bird figure. He walked over to another mysterious figure, who was wearing a black robe, with his body blended into silhouette shadows.

"Were they they?" the robed figure asked.

_**"Yes, they were."**_ the mysterious Bird, that was flying around into mist.

"I will get the male, soon."

**_"Why just him? Why not all of them?!"_**

"I only want Blu! His wife and children are of secondary concern.

**_"Listen to me! I am charge here! I make the rules. You'll get your Blue Macaw. Don't forget who brought you back!"_**

"I know, I know!"

**_"So, listen to me, or else..."_**

The robed figure nodded in response, and sighed: "Fine."

**_"Excellent..."_** the mysterious dark figure said, with a evil smile and glowing red eyes. **_"Now..."_**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Tell me more of this...Blu."**_

**O-O, oh, my God. Chapter 3 is complete. Hooray! Also, be sure to check out my new video to YouTube. It's called: "Rio 2 new cast members".**


	4. Blue Macaws meet Arlene

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, it is nice how Azul trusts his Father, now. Lol, I liked the "Mwhahaha".**

**Blu Razgriz: Thanks, and I too have read "Fall of a Hero" it's one of my favorite stories on this site. **

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yes, the villains are very evil. Glad you're enjoying it.**

**RIO2lover100: Don't you mean: "Villians?"**

**rio craziness: Thanks, it was very cute indeed. And I hope you enjoy the action I have planned.  
**

**bobi4500: Yes, who knows what they have planned, indeed. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, glad you are enjoying the story, and the video I have on YouTube. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, the robed figure is gonna be a bit of a shock. Yes, Azul now trusts Blu.**

**MCGamemaster90: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: I warned you not to read "Happy Birthday". Actually, these new villains aren't the Darkness. **

**mw4fan: Ouch, don't hit yourself in the face (I did that once, hurt like hell) And glad you are becoming interested in the new villains. **

**(Non-Member) Guest: Yes, it was sad indeed. Pedro was a good bird.**

The following day, Blu and Jewel had finally just finished getting their kids to take a nap. It seems they don't look to sleep much. Blu had Rey and Azul laid in both his wings.

"Aw, I love being a parent, it's so cute." Blu said, rocking Rey and Azul side-to-side.

"Me too." Jewel agreed, rocking Crystal side-to-side.

"Jewel, when do you think our babies will be able to talk?" Blu inquired.

"Um, in about 10-14 days." Jewel answered, looking down at Crystal.

###

Meanwhile, near the fruit tree area, a female Scarlet Macaw flew around the area, looking for a certain pair of Blue Macaws. She began looking around and said: "Where are they?"

The female Scarlet Macaw sighed and continued the fly around the Jungle. She began to get fed-up of searching, and decided to land down on the ground. "At least I can relax."

The Scarlet Macaw leaned up against a tree, with her wings crossed. She saw something over at one of the trees, that caught her interest.

A male Blue Macaw had just finished collecting food for his family; he carried three grapes and two mangos in his talons. "This should be enough mangos for my family."

Before long, Blu flew away, into a tree hollow a few feet away.

The Scarlet Macaw flew into the air and perched her talons on a branch. "Wait a minute was that a Blue Macaw?"

"Hmm. Interesting." she said, flying into the sky and over to where Blu and Jewel's tree hollow.

###

"Jewel, I'm back " Blu said, setting down the mangos and grapes into the nest.

"Thanks, Blu." Jewel smiled, accepting her mango.

Before Blu or Jewel would begin their breakfast, they would always feed their children first. Blu picked up Rey in his wing and prepared to feed him."Here ya go, Rey."

Blu finished helping Rey eat his breakfast; Jewel did the same with Azul. Blu laid Rey down and began stroking Rey's head. Blu let off a sudden-sad sigh.

"What's wrong, Blu?" Jewel inquired, noticing his change of expression.

"I wish Rico was still here." Blu answered, looking down sadly.

"Me too, Blu. Me too." Jewel agreed, setting Azul down and laying him onto her stomach.

Meanwhile, back outside the tree hollow-the Scarlet Macaw landed down on a tree branch outside of Blu and Jewel's tree."I think I need to talk to those birds later." she said. She was about to fly way, until she just wondered. _"Or, maybe right now."_

The Scarlet Macaw curled her wing like a fist and knocked outside the hollow entrance/exit.

Blu and Jewel both heard the knock outside. "I wonder who that could be?" Blu said to Jewel, setting Rey down in the nest. He was about to continue walking, until he felt something holding his wing. Blu looked down and saw Rey holding his wing, not wanting him to go.

Jewel looked over at her mate and smiled. "Aw, look at that, Blu. He doesn't want you to go."

Blu grinned in response, and picked up Rey in his wings. "Sh, it's ok, Rey. I'm not gonna go."-Blu set Rey back down in the nest and walked over to the hollow entrance. "See, I'm only right here."

Rey merely stared at his Father; Jewel picked Rey up in her wings and cuddled him into her chest. "It's ok, Rey. Daddy will be right back."

Rey didn't understand and looked at his Mother. Blu got out of the nest, and began walking over to hollow entrance. He peaked his head out of the hollow to see a Scarlet Macaw standing on a tree branch. "Hello."

"Hello." she replied, looking at Blu.

"Can I help you?" Blu asked kindly.

"Yes, by the chance is your name Blu?" the Scarlet Macaw asked.

"Why, yes it is." Blu replied, smiling. "Do I know you, ma'am?"

"No, but you did know somebody that I knew." the Scarlet Macaw replied.

"And, who might that be?" Blu inquired.

"..."

...

...

...

"Rico." the Scarlet Macaw answered.

"Oh, right." Blu said, looking down at talons, sadly. "You better come inside."

"Ok." the Scarlet Macaw replied.

Blu and the Scarlet Macaw walked into the tree hollow and sat down in the nest. Rey, Azul and Crystal saw the unknown stranger and immediately hid behind their Mother's wing, in fear.

"This is my wife Jewel. Jewel this...What's your name, again?" Blu inquired.

"My name is Arlene." the Scarlet Macaw replied, revealing her name to be: "Arlene".

"Nice to meet you, Arlene." Jewel said smiling.

"And these are our newly born children." Blu added, showing his children who were laying down against their Mother.

"Awww, they're so adorable." Arlene smiled, seeing their newly born children.

"Thanks." Blu smiled.

"Wanna hold one of them?" Jewel offered; though she had only just met her, Jewel knew any friend of Rico's is a good Bird. Plus, you could tell she was a nice person.

"Sure. I would love to." Arlene said.

"Here." Jewel said, handing Arlene Crystal in her wings. "Be careful, she's only a couple days old."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Arlene reassured, rocking Crystal side-to-side. Crystal was a little afraid of this unknown Bird. "Shhhh, it's ok. I won't hurt you."

Arlene contiued to hold Crystal in her wings. Crystal was now a little calmer-soon, she learned to relax and trust Arlene. Arlene smiled and said: "She reminds me of my nephew."

"Mm-hmm." Jewel hummed.

Blu smiled, before remembering why she was here. "So, Arlene, you wanted to know something about Rico?"

"Yes, I heard he died. I was wondering how?" Arlene inquired.

"Me and him were in a garage, fighting some enemies. Johnny the snake..." Blu paused, and began to shed a couple of tears. "...Shot him in his chest."

"Mmmmm. So that's how. That's really unfortunate." Arlene said, slightly shedding a tear.

"Were you close with him?" Blu asked.

"Yes, I was. We meet when we were little." Arlene replied.

"Wow. He never mentioned you." Blu said.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes." Arlene giggled.

"That's Rico alright." Jewel smiled; she looked over at the grapes and realized she hasn't fed Crystal yet. "Can I have my baby back, now? She needs feeding."

"Oh, yeah sure." Arlene said, handing the baby back.

"Thanks." Jewel said, holding Crystal up

"Thank you for dropping by, Arlene. I hope that Rico still looks upon you in heaven. Up there." Blu said, pointing a wingtip up at the hollow ceiling, representing: "Heaven".

"I guess." Arlene said, look at the hollow ceiling. She got up onto her black talons and waltzed over to the hollow entrance. She spread her wings and jumped outside. While flying away, she called back: "Goodbye! It was nice to meet you."

**Blu and Jewel have met Arlene the scarlet macaw (who is gladly in my story once again). Chapter 4 is complete. **


	5. Blu's first time with the kids, alone

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Sorry for no replying to the reviews last time. I forgot. :P **

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, Arlene is back once again in the story.**

**RIO2lover100: I'll try.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, Arlene is gonna be a main character in this story (We actually plane scripts on PM). **

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, it is sweet to see Blu and his children bonding. The villains will be revealed later into the story. (And I think Kraft58 is a great author. Be sure to check out his new story.)**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, it is good to meet new people.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: We all miss Rico (Me). He will be remembered forever.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yes, very interesting indeed. You will find out who the villains are later.**

**mw4fan: NO! You must resist. But yeah, cute indeed.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yes, Arlene will be a major character this time. Also, about the villains, I cannot discuss that information with anyone. I'm sure you understand. :)**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, I'm pretty sure you could get very into it indeed.**

"Ah...Having a baby, it's one of the best-est things a guy could ask for. I remember when I first saw Jewel giving birth...The eggs she laid. They were just saw beautiful. I love my kids, and I'll do anything to protect them."

"My name is Blu, and this is the continued story of...The Darkness."

###

It was a quiet peaceful night throughout the City of Rio De Janeiro. Tonight was the night for two separate Blue Macaws.

Blu-who is ready to take care of the kids on his own.

Jewel-who is ready to go out for the night, in a long time.

"Blu, are you sure you're up to taking care of our children for the night?" Jewel asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry, Jewel." Blu replied, gently placing his wings on her shoulders and giving her a little push over to the hollow entrance/exit. "Just go out, have fun, dance your tail feathers off, talk to your friends."

"Ok, fine." Jewel sighed in defeat. She looked over at her children, who were merely staring at their parents. Before she left, Jewel turned back over to Blu. "Blu, please be-careful with them."

Blu smiled and planted a kiss on Jewel's cheek. "I will."

"Ok." Jewel said, now trusting her mate to take care of them. Jewel extended her light blue wings and took flight out of the tree hollow, for the first time in days.

After she was gone-Blu sat down back in the nest and gathered all of his kids in his wings. "Well, little-guys, it's just you and me, now."**  
**

Rey and Azul relaxed into Blu's wings. Crystal however was already missing Jewel; Blu could tell by how Crystal was holding one of her little wings out.

Blu set Azul and Rey down in the nest, and began rocking Crystal around in his wings. "It's ok, sweetie. Mommy won't be gone that long."

###

Shortly after leaving her husband to take care of her children-Jewel was leaning against the bar, in Nico's (And formerly Pedro's) club, resting her chin in her wing.

_I keep on moving with the lights on_  
_So come and play me just one more song_  
_I keep on moving with the lights on_  
_So you won't scare me with the lights on_

The bartender (Dimitri) walked over to her, cleaning a cup in his wing. "Hey, what a drink?"

"No thanks." Jewel answered, not moving eye-contact.

_Step into the club_  
_And then come a turn and them watch me,_  
_Step on to the floor man, _  
_Watch me on a clock way_

"Hey, Jewel." a too familiar voice said.

Jewel managed to turn around, to see Nico standing on the bar (due to his size). "Oh, hey, Nico."

_Bass come like a trigger and _  
_The DJ come and shot me_  
_Rhythm takes control_  
_And nothing can stop me_

"How are you newly-born chicks?" Nico inquired.

"They're ok?" Jewel replied, leaning up and putting her wings back to her side. "I hope you meet them sometime."

"Will do...I'm just getting over to loss...Of...Ya know." Nico said, referring to his best friend-also looking down at his feet sadly.

_But them got me_  
_Because take a glass of water now_  
_Dance is getting hotter now  
__Drowning in the heat now, I don't wanna leave_

"Oh...I see." Jewel said, putting a wing on the small Canary. "I'm so sorry about Pedro."

"Thanks." Nico sniffed, dropping a couple of tears on the bar. "I sometimes wish I was the one who fell down that cliff."

"Nico-don't say that-"

"No, Jewel. I mean it..." Nico said, hopping off the bar and over to back-stage.

_Rude girl, you know we look hot_  
_From we tick the time, we drip drop_  
_Caught up in the night,_  
_We ain't ready to go home yet_

Jewel turned around and said: "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the VIP room." Nico answered; Nico and a couple of friends had built a small room for, with a various stuff, such as: small pillows, fruits and even a private bar, all for Nico or Pedro to use, to either: rest there, or sleep there.

_Said I will keep on going until they say so_  
_And even when they do it's so hard for me to go_  
_While some others at the clock room_  
_And some others out the door_

Jewel watched as the small-sad Canary walked over to the room. Jewel looked back over to Dimitri. "I'll have a drink now, please?"

"Coming up." Dimitri said, picking up a Bird-sized cup. "Whatta having?"

"Mango juice, please?" Jewel answered.

_We can keep on going in the middle of the floor_

_I keep on moving with the lights on_  
_So come and play me just one more song_  
_I keep on moving with the lights on_  
_So you won't scare me with the lights on_

"Here ya go." Dimitri said, handing her a Bird-sized cup of mango juice

"Thanks." Jewel thanked, accepting the cup in her talon. She placed the cup to her beak and began to gulp her drink down.

Jewel placed her drink down-"Ah, refreshing."-and began to walk back-stage, to where Nico had stormed off to.

_Now you can watch me if you like it_  
_Cause I really don't care_  
_I'll be the same,_  
_Even if it's only me inside in here_

Jewel walked back-stage and saw two Bird-sized curtains, which leaded into the VIP room. When she got there, Jewel was stopped by two Military Macaws guarding the entrance/exit.

_Cause this is where I'm meant to be_  
_I ain't going nowhere_  
_You'll have to come and move me_  
_If you want me out of here_

"Can we help you, ma'am?" of the the Guards asked.

"I just wanna see Nico." Jewel answered.

"Sorry, but I think he wants to be alone at the moment." the other Guard said.

_"Just let her in!"_ Nico's voice called from inside the room.

The Guards each moved to the side; one of them gestured a wing. "In ya go, ma'am."

"Thank you." Jewel smiled, walked over to the room and moving the curtains away with her sing. When she was in-Jewel began to examine the small room. _"Wow, not bad."_

"Jewel."

Jewel followed the voice, which led to seeing Nico, laying on a nest, with a couple of pillows. "Hey, Nico. I just came to check on you."

"Thanks, Baby-Bird." Nico said, leaning up in the nest.

"Nico, I know Pedro was your best friend." Jewel said, comforting, getting into the nest and placing a wing on him. "But, he would have wanted you to continues your life."

Nico thought about what Jewel had said. He formed a smile and said: "Thanks, Jewel. You're right; it's what Pedro would've wanted."

"You're welcome." Jewel smiled in-return.

###

Meanwhile, back at the Blue Macaws family tree-Blu had just finished getting his children to eat their food. Blu was holding Crystal in his wings; Rey was cuddled into his belly; Azul, however, was standing on top of Blu's head, looking around the hollow-though there was not much to look at.

Blu smiled and used his wing to set Azul back down in the nest. "Enjoy looking around, Azul?"

Azul merely stared at Blu in response. Blu looked down at Crystal, who had fallen asleep, nuzzled into her Father's wing.

###

Back to Jewel, she had decided her day at the Club had ended and was on her way back home. _"Du dud du du."_ Jewel sang, performing a barrel-roll in the sky.

When Jewel got into the tree hollow, she immediately gasped and put on a angry face. She could see Blu sleeping in the nest, with his back facing her. _"Sleeping on the job, is he?"_

She angrily climbed into the nest and walked over until she was a couple of feet away. _"Why I ought to-hu!"_

Jewel suddenly paused, when she saw Blu was holding onto her children in his wings. Sure, Blu may have been sleeping, but he had also put them to sleep, too, and keeping them warm. Jewel sighed in relief before she could suddenly go on a rampage.

The female Blue Macaw laid down behind her mate and wrapped her wings around him. In seconds she was already asleep peacefully.

Blu, who had heard Jewel's footsteps, peaked one of his chocolate brown eyes open, with a grin, and thought to himself: _"I'm so good as a Dad."_

**Chapter 5 is complete (lucky Blu). Chapter 6, or chapter 5 of "Epilogue" coming soon. Be sure to review, if you don't I'll kill you...Just kidding. XD**


	6. Haven't seen her for a while

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Jeff117: I miss him, too.**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, sweet for Blu, bad for Nico.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, cute indeed. I too feel bad for Nico. Yeah, Jewel now trusts her mate.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, lucky Blu indeed. (Also, send me a PM message. I did not know what you meant by: "But when will _ come out?!"**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and about Nico-it's too late to change the votes now. :)**

**rio craziness: Luck can only last for a period amount of time.**

**mw4fan: (No, don't kill me with missles). lol. Yeah, Jewel wasn't going to hit Blu, all she was gonna do is yell at him.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, a lot of people wanna see battle scenes. But I cannot rush into it. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, I guess it was kinda funny. I actually almost did that once with my niece. **

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, Jewel did almost go and yell at him. And no, I will not be remastering anything (Apart from the first series which I am still working on).**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Dimitri isn't exactly nice himself. :). Yeah, Blu is getting better at his job.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, I had a feeling you would. XD**

Another quiet peaceful day in the City of Rio De Janeiro. Someone amongst the City, was the local Bird Aviary, owned by: Dr. Tulio Monteiro.

inside the Aviary, a female Yellow and Blue Macaw stood on Tulio's desk table, as Tulio was slowly unwrapping the bandages from around her wing. It was indeed: "Kate".

"There we go." Tulio said, finishing cutting the bandages off her wing. "You're ready to go back home, now."

"About time, too." Kate said, stretching her wing to get it's feeling back.

Tulio walked out of his office and left Kate all alone. After he was gone, Kate immediately wanted to escape as soon as possible (ASAP for short).

As she was waiting impatiently for Tulio to return, Kate had no idea a mysterious darkness mist was making it's way over to her.

The mysterious mist began to swivel around her like a tornado. Kate became startled. "Hey, what's happening?"

**_"Shhhhhhhh."_** a voice out of the mist said.

Kate was suddenly becoming drowsy and was beginning to fall asleep. "Oh, what's happening..."

**_"You are coming with me."_**

Kate lost consciousness and almost fell over, but the mysterious mist caught her and began to carry her our of the Aviary.

###

An hours had passed since Kate had passed out (Or put to sleep) by an unknown thing/person.

**_"Hey...Wake up..."_**

"Huh, wha...?" Kate was slowly beginning to wake up. "Oh, what happened?"

"She's waking up."

**_"I can see that."_**

Kate fully got her eye-vision back, only to see darkness all around her. Kate studied her surroundings; by the looks of it: she was underground-somewhere like a worm would live, accept it was way bigger.

Kate was about to get up, but something tight held her down. She looked down, and could see glowing-dark rope, tied around her body and ankles. She immediately began to struggle. "Urg, what the-"

**_"I wouldn't bother trying to escape. Those ropes are pretty-much unbreakable."_**

Kate looked up, to see two Bird figures, blended into the darkness. One of them glowing, the other one wearing a black robe. "Who are you?"

**_"That doesn't matter."_** the dark glowing figure said, as it began to walk around where Kate was bound.

Kate constantly turned her head around, to keep eye-contact with the glowing figure. Kate gulped, thinking they had kidnapped her, or to kill her. "Are you gonna kill me? Is that what this is about?"

**_"No...Of course not, by deer."_** the figure said, placing one of his silhouette wings on the side of her face. **_"You're here, because...We know."_**

"Know what?" Kate asked.

The glowing figure moved his beak over to Kate's ear, causing her to cringe, and whispered: "**_I know of your power."_**

Kate immediately. "M-m-my power?! How do you know that?"

**_"I know of your ability to blend into any Bird form. And that's you we brought you here."_** the figure explained.

"Y-You want my power?" Kate queried.

**_"No...We want you, with us."_** the figure answered.

"W-why?" Kate asked.

The glowing figure knee-led down to her and placed a wingtip on her chin. **_"Remember the Blue Macaw who broke your wing? And the other-one who threatened to kill you?"_**

Kate nodded in response.

**_"Don't you want payback on them?"_**

Kate looked down at her tied-together feet, thinking it over. She thought about it for a second-until, she looked up at the dark figure and said: "Yes, Yes, I would like to get payback on them."

**_"Excellent."_** the figure said, kneeling back up onto his feed.

Kate smiled in response. She looked down at the ropes binding her. "Can you let me go, now?"

**_"Certainly."_** the darkness figure said; he waved his wing around her, with it glowing purple and black color. The rope around her body and ankles disappeared.

Kate got up from the chair and rubbed her wings. "Impressive powers you have."

**_"Thank you."_** the darkness figure said, accepting her complement. **"Now, listen to what we have planned."**

**Now we got 3 villains. Ah! (runs around) Anyway, next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Never know who to trust these days

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Popcorn? We are not at the theaters. XD**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, three villains alright. And yes it will be good.**

**mw4fan: Yep, a new villain indeed. I don't think a tranquilizer will do the job.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, she's back, with her powers which will be revealed soon. :)**

**rio craziness: Yep, the action has started. And, you are right. WE MUST ATTACK!**

**RIO2lover100: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, she's back, with the two antagonists. **

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: No point running! Yes, we do get better clues for what they have planned.**

**Blu Razgriz: Actully, it will not only be three against Blu and Jewel. Things are gonna happen. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Uh-oh indeed.**

A quiet peaceful night in all of Rio De Janeiro. In the Blue Macaws family tree, Blu, Jewel, Azul, Rey, and Crystal were all sound-sleeping together. Blu and Jewel were in each others wings, with their babies cuddled in between them.

However, tonight was going to be a peaceful night. Something; closer than they think, is planning something.

###

Meanwhile, back in the mysterious underground hideout-the mysterious glowing figure was holding a small-dark blue book, which contained mysterious written language in the book; it must be how he uses his powers.

Kate walked over to the mysterious darkness figure, who was still reading his book in one wing, while practicing his spells in the other. "What are you doing?"

**_"Getting prepared."_** the dark figure answered.

"Prepared for what?" Kate inquired.

**_"...For our plan."_** the darkness Bird replied.

"When we get the Macaws, what then?" Kate asked.

The other figure, dressed in a robe, walked on over next to Kate. "The male I have business with."

"What about Jewel? And her children?" Kate asked.

"I do not care about them." the robed figure replied, walking around in a circle. "They are of secondary concern."

**_"I'll take care of them."_** the dark figure said, creating a fire-darkness ball in his wing. **_"Hahahahahu."_**

###

Back at the Blue Macaws family tree, Blu, Jewel and their children were all sleeping peacefully, in each others warmth. A slight noise creaked from outside the hollow; it sounded like someone stepped on a tree branch. The slight noise had awoken Blu from his sleep.

"What was that?" Blu thought, gently taking his wings from around Jewel; he stood up out of the nest, slowly not wake up his family. Blu peaked his head out of the hollow, only to see nothing. "Huh? I could have sworn I heard something."

As Blu continued to look around outside by the hollow entrance/exit, Jewel had also awoken from her sleep. She gently let go of her sleeping children and walked over to her mate. Jewel got right behind Blu, and placed both of her wings around him, with her head rested on his back.

Blu smiled when he felt Jewel's warmth and said: "Hey, Jewel."

"Hi, Lovehawk." Jewel smiled, getting cozy on his back. "What are you doing up?"

"I...I thought I heard something." Blu answered, looking one more time outside. "I don't see anything, though."

"You worry too much, Blu." Jewel said, taking her wings from around him. "Now, let's get back to bed."

"Ok, Jewel." Blu replied.

The two lovebirds turned around and walked back over to their nest. As Blu and Jewel almost made it to the nest, a shadow came over them both. Blu and Jewel turned around, to see a Scarlet Macaw staring at them.

"Can we help you?" Blu asked, a little nervous.

"Yes, I need your help." the Scarlet Macaw replied.

"With what?" Jewel asked.

"Just come-quick!" the Scarlet Macaw said.

The Scarlet Macaw quickly flew out of the tree hollow and down to the ground. Blu and Jewel looked confused, but decided to follow him/her.

When they got to the ground, the Scarlet Macaw was leaning against a tree, with his/her wings folded. Blu approched the Scarlet Macaw and asked: "Tell us who you are-now!"

The Scarlet Macaw chuckled; his body was mysterious glowly purple. Blu looked confused and shaked, and yelled: "What are you?!"

The Scarlet Macaw's appearance suddenly changed, into another Bird-form. The Scarlet Macaw had transformed into a female Yellow and Blue Macaw.

Blu and Jewel both heavily gasped; they both knew that Bird for anywhere. It was indeed Kate. She smiled evilly, and placed both her wings together.

...

...

There was silence...Until.

...

...

...

"Remember me?" Kate asked, with a evil smile.

"Y-You!" Jewel growled. She suddenly jumped straight at Kate in an attempt to attack her. Kate however didn't seem bothered, and stood leaned against a tree, rubbing two of her wingtips together.

"I warned you not to come here!" Jewel barked, stretching out her talons, ready to attack her.

Just as Jewel was close to grabbing Kate-she suddenly stopped in midair. "What the-I can't move!"

Jewel looked around her body, and could see a mysterious purple glow around her body. Jewel tried her best to move, but she could barely move her eyeballs.

"Jewel!" Blu yelled, quickly flying over to his wife, in an attempt to save her. Just as Blu got close, he too began to suddenly to glow purple and could not move. "Erg, what's going...On?"

Kate leaned back up from the tree and placed a wing on her hip. "What's the matter? You two look a little stuck."

"Let's us go!" Jewel demanded.

"Nope. How can I let you go when it's not me?" Kate said, placing a wing on Blu's head.

"Don't you touch me!" Blu grunted, attempting to bite her wing.

"Oh, fiesty are you?" Kate said.

**_"Indeed they are."_**

Blu and Jewel both gasped at the mysterious voice. A silhouetted figure, who was standing in the shadows of the darkness. The mysterious figure began to walk out of the shadows, with one of his wings out, which he was using to keep Blu and Jewel restricted.

When the dark figure moved close enough to them, and into the some light-Blu and Jewel finally managed to see who this mysterious figure was.

They mysterious figure had turned out to be a Nocturnal Hawk, with glowing red eyes, silhouette feathers, gray talons, gray beak, and has powers of dark essence glowing around in his body. "Well, well, well; Blue Macaws."

"Who in the World are you?" Blu asked, yelling.

**_"You do not know me, Gunderson..."_** the dark figure replied.

_"How does he know my name?"_ Blu thought.

"I don't care who you are-just let us GO!" Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs.

**_"Or what?"_** the dark figure said, as he magically appeared some dust in his wing.

Blu gulped and studied the dust in his wing, as the Hawk was bringing close to his face. "W-W-what is that dust?"

**_"Oh, you mean this?"_** the dark figure said, looking down at the floating dust in his wing.**_ "___****This is just g**onna put you and your wife for a little sleep."

The dark Hawk suddenly blew the dust into Blu and Jewel's faces, and traveled into their nostrils, and into their DNA. In seconds Blu and Jewel were put to sleep.

The dark Hawk smiled evilly and dropped them both to the ground. **_"Haha."_**

Kate, who was watching the entire time-waltzed over to the Hawk and said: "Well done."

**_"Yeeeeeees...Now, tie them up; we have work to do..."_**

**Oh, my God! Looks Blu and Jewel are in a situation, once again. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. This is not good

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**I thank to whoever is reading, for the wait. Sorry, I was having a busy week. Before I begin, here's reply to the last reviews.**

**bobi4500: Not actually tied-to-each-other. The introductions will be sooner than you think.**

**RIO2lover100: Their children are alone at the moment. Kate or someone else could come back for them.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, Kate and ? have captured the Blue Macaws. And you will find out what will happen, soon.**

**rio craziness: Yep, they are caught. The action will come later on in the story.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, someone save them indeed.**

**(Non-member) Guest: It's ok that you haven't had a chance to read. And thanks.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, we am getting to the good part. Yep, Blu and Jewel are in trouble. And I love Fall of a Hero. It's one of the best stories I read.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Who's gonna save them? What about their chicks? I don't know-ah! (running around) and here's the next chapter.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, you do already know. (And thanks for helping with the script).**

**Blu Razgriz: I have planned Slender man. (shudders) And yes, the kids will wake up alone.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, their alone! Let's hope something good happens.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yes, spooky indeed. Hey, don't blame Jewel, blame Kate!**

**Kraft58: Yeah, they will be very worried about their children. And I too did not like putting Kate into the story, but it had to be done.**

**(Non-Member) A rio liker: Here is chapter 8 now. I hope you enjoy.**

The dark quiet night all around Rio had eventually turned into a peaceful-loving morning. Somewhere amongst the local Birds af the Jungle-the Scarlet Macaw known as: "Arlene" soared through the sky; today-Arlene had decided to go and visit her new Blue Macaw friends. _"I wonder what Blu and Jewel are doing today?"_

Scarlet Macaw "Hey, Arlene!

"Hey!" Arlene called back, not even bothering to stop and say "Hi".

When Arlene got to the Blue Macaws hollow, she landed inside; only to see Blu or Jewel wasn't home. "Huh? They must be out."

Before Arlene got the chance to extend her wings and fly way-she began to hear small crying noises. Arlene peaked into the nest, to see: Rey crying his eyes out. Azul and Crystal were awake but not crying.

Arlene gasped quickly ran into the nest and picked up Rey, and laid him down in her wing.

"Hey its ok don't cry. Shhhhhhh, sh, please, don't cry. It's ok. Arlene's here."

Arlene continued to rock Rey in her red-blue and green wings. A small little thud hit Arlene's eardrums. She turned around to see a small Canary standing besides her in the nest. "Blu, Jewel, are you-Arlene?"

"Oh, hey, Nico." Arlene said, looking down at Nico-due to his size.

**Author's note: Yes, Nico and Arlene know each other too. Arlene, Rico, Nico and Pedro were all friends together.**

"Where's Blu and Jewel?" Nico asked.

"I don't know." Arlene replied, finally managing to comfort Rey from crying anymore. "Shhh. I just came here and they weren't here."

"That's strange. I doubt they would leave their kids alone." Nico said, walking over to Azul and Crystal, whom were looking at him.

"I know," Arlene agreed, gently stroking Rey's head. "It's so strange."

"I wonder where they are." Nico wondered, before turning over to Azul and Crystal, who were still looking at the small Canary. They may be scared of bigger Birds-but even due to their age, they are already bigger than Nico. "Awww, they look so cute. Have you ever seen them before?"

"Yeah, once." Arlene replied, stroking Rey, who had stopped crying and was snuggled closer to Arlene.

Azul looked at Nico and began to crawl his way over to him.

It took Nico a couple of seconds to realize Azul wanted a hug. Nico quickly tried to crawl way-"No, Azul, no no no-omph!"-and fell down on his back, with Azul hugging him for comfort. "Azul!"

Arlene couldn't help but giggle at the small Bird getting tackled by a 5-day-old baby. "Hahaha, I think he likes you."

"Indeed. Wow, he's stronger than he looks." Nico said, trying to wiggle his way free. "Arlene, a little help, please?"

"Sure." Arlene smiled, gently picking up Azul and setting him down next to his sister. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Nico thanked, leaning back up.

The Canary and the Scarlet Macaw both stayed together with the kids-until, they heard a couple of flapping noises coming closer, closer, and closer. Could it be Blu or Jewel?

Nico quickly turned around-and immediately jumped behind one of Arlene's legs.

There; by the hollow entrance/exit was a robed figure, wearing a black robe, with a hood over his head.

Nico gulped and turned to Arlene. "W-who's that?"

"I..I have no idea." Arlene said, gently picking the kids and setting them down behind her for protection.

The robed figure lifted one of his wings and placed it over his face. He quickly pulled off his head, revealing his face.

"What the-" Nico yelled.

...

...

...

"Rico?"

"Indeed." the robed figure, who is none other than: Ricardo the black hawk. **(Hehe, my name).** Rico slowly approached Arlene, with a grin, and said: "Miss me, Arlene?"

"I...I..." Nico could not get any words out.

"Well yeah. I did miss you." Arlene replied, moving closer to him.

Right before she could hug him, Rico quickly said: "I've come for the children."

"...Ok," Arlene said, looking confused and slightly nervous. "But why?"

"I'm just gonna bring them back to their Mommy and Daddy." Rico answered, also with a evil smile for some unknown reason.

"Blu and Jewel?" Nico queried.

"Wait, you know where they are? That's great!" Arlene said, with a little excitement.

"Yes." Rico replied, with a slightly angry face. He suddenly lost rage and shouted: "NOW give me the children."

Rey suddenly began to cry, when hearing Rico screamed, and placed his tiny wings on Arlene's chest for protection

"Where are Blu and Jewel?" Nico asked, slightly getting mad.

"That's got nothing to do with you, Nico!" Rico shouted.

"Wait. You would never yell like that, especially at children. What happened to you?!" Arlene shrieked.

"I thought you were dead!" Nico yelled.

"Nothing! Just get out of my way!" Rico ordered, walking closer to Arlene.

"...No." Arlene refused, which was a complete shock to Rico.

"Arlene, don't make me hurt you." Rico said.

"I said no. I'm not moving." Arlene said, crossing her wings together.

"Then, I have to do this the hard way." Rico quickly lifted up his talon on Arlene's neck and flew up near the hollow ceiling.

Arlene wheezed for air and tried to use her wingtips to get free, while kicking her talons around. "Let me go!"

"ARLENE!" Nico yelled, quickly flying up to the hollow ceiling. Rico quickly grabbed Nico in his other talon; Rico swinged his feet around and through both Arlene and Nico outside the hollow.

"Oomph!" Arlene grunted, landing on the ground-followed by Nico seconds later. Arlene grunted and began stand up, with pain shooting through her body. "Oh, he's going pay!"

Arlene and Nico grunted in pain, but managed to flap their wings back into the hollow. When they got back in, Rico and all of the children were no longer in the hollow

"Where did Rico go?" Alene wondered, looking around the hollow

"I don't know, but we gotta find him, now!" Nico said, quickly flying over to the hollow exit/entrance.

Arlene had never seen Nico like this before. Normally, Nico would try to avoid violence, but this time he was determined to rescue the children and their parents. Arlene placed her wing in front of Nico and said: "No, I'll go find them. You stay here, if they come back."

"Be careful." Nico warned, with a worried face.

"Don't worry, I will." Arlene smiled, before flying off into the Jungle, hoping to find the Blue Macaws before it was to late.

###

Meanwhile, somewhere underground of Rio#s Jungle, was the secret hideout of the mysterious Hawk that kidnapped the Blue Macaws Blu and Jewel. Inside the cave-like base-Blu and Jewel both were in cage together.

Blu had his back sat up against the cage bars; Jewel was sitting in front of Blu-her back pushed on his body, and under his wings. They both looked around into the darkness. Jewel however had been crying since they were kidnapped.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, Jewel." Blu whispered, trying to keep her calm.

"No it's not, Blu." Jewel replied, with tears in her eyes. "I left the kids alone. I'm a bad mother!"

"Jewel, don't say that." Blu said, trying to use his wingtips to wipe her tears away,

"It's true. I left our babies all alone!" Jewel continued to cry, busting out tears.

"Jewel, Jewel, look at me!" Blu ordered, getting a little angry.

Jewel obeyed and turned her head around to see him, still with tears in her eyes.

"Jewel, you are not a bad mother. It's not your fault." Blu said comforting, gently stroking the side of her face. "We would have been captured anyway."

Jewel sniffed in response, and held one of Blu's wings in hers. "I know...I...I just wanna hold them. Right this moment."

"Jewel, I promise; we'll get out of here." Blu reassured.

"You promise?" Jewel said.

"I promise." Blu replied, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure Arlene, Nico, or Rafael have got there and know we're missing."

###

Meanwhile, Arlene the scarlet macaw soared through the air, desperately looking for Rico, in any chance to save the chicks. Arlene turned around, past a tree, and finally: she found Rico, standing on a tree branch holding Rey in his wings.

"Hey, RICO?!" Arlene yelled, flying as fast as she could.

"Well, well, well, Arlene." Rico said, with his eyes half-closed and a evil smile.

Arlene finally got to the evil Hawk, and perched herself on the same branch as Rico, a few feet away. "You got some nerve doing that to me!"

"Stay back. Or else I'll drop the baby." Rico threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Arlene growled.

"Try me." Rico retorted, holding Rey over the edge, causing the small infant to cry in fear.

"Rico...Don't, he's just a baby." Arlene begged, holding one of her wings. "Please, don't hurt him."

Rico didn't reply; instead, he grinned evilly and held Rey back from the edge. Rey could tell this Hawk was evil-even due to his small age. Rey covered his eyes in fear. Rico looked down at him and chuckled. "Shhh, shhhh. Do not cry."

"Hmm." Arlene hummed, trying to think of something to save Rey. Unfortunately, there was only one thing she could do. "Fine. I'll do you a trade."

" I'm listening." Rico said.

"You let the children go; you can have me, instead." Arlene offered.

"Hmmm." Rico hummed, placing wing on his chin. "I am afraid my boss will not like that."

"Why's that? You guys can use me as a prisoner." Arlene replied, still trying to make him take her instead.

"True." Rico admitted, looking down at Rey. He suddenly shot his head up and quickly said: "No deal-hahahahaha!"

"What?!" Arlene shrieked.

"Now Blu and his family are mine!" Rico yelled, raising one of his wings up.

"Not unless I stop you." Arlene growled,

Rico laughed in response, not believing her threat. Yeah you stop me!? Well what will you do if I do this?!"

Rico suddenly dropped Rey, and watched him plummet to the ground. Rico quickly flew into the air, making his escape. "What will you do, Arlene. Save the baby or get me?" Rico called, laughing, as he flew into the distance.

Arlene gasped-"NO!-Grr.-" and dived down directly to Rey, who was desperately flapping his wing in a attempt to fly. Just before Rey hit the ground-Arlene fell directly down on her back, and caught Rey in her wings. "I got you."

Arlene managed to lean back up from her back, and held Rey in her wings. Rey cried and holds Arlene in fear.

"Yeah, I know. It's ok. Shh, shh. It's ok, don't cry. It's over, he's gone." Arlene whispered calmly.

Arlene safely placed Rey in her talons and took flight back to Blu and Jewel's tree, hoping Nico would still be there.

###

After a couple of minutes of flying, Arlene made it back to Blu and Jewel's tree. Luckily, Nico was still there. "Here you go, Rey. You're safe and sound, now."

Nico heard Arlene's voice, and turned his attention to her, and said: "Did you find them?"

"No I didn't, but I only found Rey." Arlene replied, gently setting down Rey in the nest.

"So, are you still going to look for them?" Nico inquired.

"Yeah, but I still want you to stay here to take care of Rey." Arlene replied, as she walked over to the hollow exit/entrance.

"Ok, but be careful." Nico said, hoping she would be safe.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." with that sentence, Arlene flapped her wings, and took flight out of the tree, and ready to continue her search for Rico.

As the Scarlet Macaw continued to fly through the Jungle she couldn't help but wonder: _"Why is Rico doing this? And how is he alive? I have to get some answers, now!"_

**Rico is back ladies and gents, and evil too. Also, I do not take all credit for this chapter. Arlene the scarlet macaw and I planned this script together, so 40 percent of my work goes to her.**


	9. 1 chick found, 2 to go

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, Rico's a villain alright.**

**RIO2lover100: You will find out soon. Oh, and Jessica isn't in this story.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, it is bad that Rico is evil.**

**Kraft58: Yep, he's back, bigger and well, he was never mean-but he is now! MWHAHAHA! Yeah, teamwork is important, especially where I work.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, you do need to find Rico fast. And you are welcome.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, we will find out why Rico is acting like this later. And you will have to wait and see of what will happen with Blu and Jewel.**

**Jeff117: Slender man! (shudders) who's review was that? And thanks.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, he did try to kill Rey, Nico and Arlene. Naughty Rico! (oh wait, I am Rico, naughty me) hehe.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, Rico is on the dark side. (Imperial March plays.) Haha. You will find out soon why he has changed.**

**century99: Yep, that was such a cruel thing to do to a baby. And don't worry, we will get some answers to Rico's actions later.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: You wanna know what happened to Rico? Keep reading to find out.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, Rico is very evil. And will this turn out well? We'll have to wait and see.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Uh, I didn't write 5-years-old I write 5-days-old. And yeah, Nico is kinda small (Rey is already bigger than him).**

**bobi4500: You want answers? Sorry, I am not in a position to discuss that information. **

The sun slowly began to send heat throughout the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. In the Blue Macaws tree, Nico had been taking care of Rey. The small chick slept peacefully as his Uncle slowly stroked his head for comfort.

###

Meanwhile, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw has been searching for Rico all night but cannot find him. "Rico?! Rico?! Where are you?!"

No response

"Where is he? Hmm." Arlene thought, as she continued to search though the Jungle

Arlene placed her head in tree hollows. "Rico?!"-Arlene placed her head in water. "Rico?!" and she flew high into the air and screamed. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicooooooooo oooo!?"

Arlene allowed her wings to descend herself back to the ground. A slight couple of voices began to travel through Arlene's eardrums. Arlene began to hear a small conversation a few feet away.

"Really? You saw a hawk throw a baby macaw?" a female voiced said from a distance to Arlene.

"Yeah, no joke." another distanced-voice said, which sounded like a male.

_"Hmm."_ Arlene thought. Arlene followed the noise, and walked over by a tree, to see two Yellow Macaws; a woman and man.

"Why would he do that to an innocent baby?" the female said.

"Beats me." the male shrugged.

"Hey! You two!" Arlene shouted, flying over to them, also catching their attention. "Did you guys say that: you say a Hawk throwing a baby Macaw?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" the girl asked.

"Cause, I'm looking for that hawk." Arlene answered.

"He went over to the Southern-side." the man replied, gesturing a wing. "With some Yellow and Blue Macaw girl."

"Thanks I got to go. Bye!" Arlene called, as she began flying away.

"Bye." the man and woman called, both of them waving a wing.

Arlene began to fly, really, really, fast as he wings would carry her. _"Come on, come on, come on!"_

###

Meanwhile, back at the underground hideout where prisoners: Blu and Jewel were being kept hostage. Inside the underground hideout, Jewel sat in the corner of her cage all alone.

Kate and the mysterious Hawk had took him somewhere else. Jewel began to shred a couple of tears because of sadness, fear, and worried.

**_"Awwww, so romantic."_** a too familiar voice said.

Jewel lifted her head up to see the glowing dark essence Hawk that had kidnapped them. "What do you want from me?"

**_"...I need you."_** he replied, with his eyes glowing red.

"For what?" Jewel sniffed, wiping one of her tears away.

**_"For my plan, hahahahe."_** he laughed, as he began walking around the cage. **_"Soon, it will all be mine!"_**

###

Back in the Jungle, Arlene had decided to follow the Yellow Macaws directions in another search for Rico. Arlene arrived at the Southern part of the Jungle, and began to search for Rico.

"Hey, Rico?! Arlene shouted, flying around the Jungle in the search of the Black Hawk.

No one was around.

Arlene decided to land down on the ground for a better search. She landed down on her light black talons and began to look around. "Rico?"

"Well, well, well, Arlene the scarlet macaw." a too familiar voice called

Arlene immediately recognized that voice, ans jumped up, with her wings up. She began looking around for Rico. "Where are you?"

"Come and find me." Rico chuckled.

"Ugh! Fine!" Arlene grunted as she began looking around. Arlene began to get frustrated. "Grrr. Show yourself!"

"Hahahahaha." Rico's voice laughed. "Or what?"

"I'll make you regret the day you came back alive!" Arlene answered, yelling.

"Very well." Rico suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped down in front of Arlene, with a grin. "Remember me?"

"Well, yeah." Arlene replied, like it was obvious.

Rico merely chuckled in response. "Tell me. How is little Rey?"

"Good. After what did to him!" Arlene shouted.

"Relax. Don't forget I have two more." Rico said, smiling evilly with his eyes half-closed.

"Where are they?!" Arlene asked, shouting.

"Don't worry. They are with their mommy and daddy." Rico replied, rubbing two of his wingtips together.

"Let them go!" Arlene demanded.

"I am afraid that is not my choice." Rico said, technically refusing her offer.

"Why not?" Arlene inquired, moving closer to him.

"I don't have time for this." Rico said, with a slightly angry face; he clicked his wingtips like figures, and out of nowhere-four Yellow and Blue Macaws jumped out from the bushes and trees and surrounded Arlene. They were indeed Johnny the snakes Gangster's

Arlene looked around at the Gangster's and acted like she didn't even care. "You have nice friends, Rico."

"My henchmen. Surrender, Arlene, and maybe Blu and Jewel will live." Rico ordered, giving Arlene an offer which she cannot refuse. "What will it be? Surrender and I may be merciful."

"Fine I surrender, but it better not be a trick." Arlene said, as she slowly walked towards the cage with an open door, that the Gangster's had brought with them.

"Excellent." Rico grinned, crossing both of his wings together. "Take her away."

Arlene remained silent as she walked towards the cage. One of the Gangster's walked behind Arlene and pushed her forward to make Arlene walk faster. "Move!"

"Hey, watch it, buddy." Arlene said, walking away into the cage.

"Just go." the Gangster said.

"So what now? I just stay locked up in a cage?" Arlene asked, as one of the Gangster's attached a padlock onto the cage.

"Basically, yes." Rico said. All of the Gangster's walked behind their Commander (Rico). Rico approached the cage and asked: "Now, where is Nico and Rey?"

"I don't know." Arlene said, though she was lying to protect Nico and Rey.

"Tell me!" Rico ordered, yelling.

"Ok, ok. They're back at the hollow." Arlene answered, sitting down with her back against the cage bars. "But I don't know what hollow they are in." Arlene added.

"You are lying." Rico accused.

"No, I'm not." Arlene said.

"Yes you are." Rico retorted.

"No I'm not." Arlene said a second time.

"Tell me or else I will hurt you." Rico threatened.

"...No." Arlene refused, which once again came to a shock to Rico.

"Then you leave me no choice." Rico said, beckoning for his Gangsters to come closer. "Men, beat her up!"

"Yes, sir." the Gangsters said in usion.

"Uh-oh." Arlene thought, before letting off a gulp.

One of the Gangsters unlocked the padlock with his talons; two more Guards walked over to Arlene and chuckling, while cracking their wings. One Gangster quickly got behind Arlene and tied talons around her body so she couldn't extend her wings, and also held his wing tight around her neck to keep her still.

The other Gangster curled his wing like fists and punched Arlene rapidly in different places on her body, trying to make her talk.

"Owww! That hurts!" Arlene screamed, squirming around the best she could.

"Had enough?" Rico asked, though is was obvious she couldn't handle it. "Tell me and the pain ends."

"Never! I'll never talk!" Arlene shouted.

"Oh, yes you will!" the Gangster who was hitting Arlene said, as he slowly clawing her chest.

"Aaaaahh! No!" Arlene screamed.

After a couple of minutes or so, Rico knew Arlene was gonna break so easily. "Wait-stop!"

The Gangster who was clawing Arlene obeyed and stopped clawing her. "Why?

"If Arlene won't break by hitting her..."

...

...

...

"Let's she if she likes it if we hurt the baby."

Arlene looked confused, then suddenly gasped when she saw one of the Gangsters holding Crystal in his wings. The two Gangsters let Arlene go and walked back out of the cage.

Arlene quickly get up (even due to her injuries) and ran over to the cage bars and gripped them in her wings. "No, anything but that. Don't hurt her!"

"Then tell us where Nico is and she will be spared." Rico said.

One of the Gangsters walked over to the cage and suggested to Arlene: "Best do what he say's, lady."

"Look, all I know is that they are in a hollow near food and water. I don't know if they left. That's all I know!" Arlene said, though she is still lying; her yells made it look real.

"Hmmmm." Rico hummed, thinking to believe what she said. "OK, I'll go check this out. Men, with me!"

Rico and three of his men extended their wings and took flight into the Jungle-loving sky. One of the Gangsters remained with Arlene to keep an eye on her.

The Gangster had decided to set Crystal down inside with Arlene so he could keep his eyes on both of them.

Arlene sat in the corner of the cage, breathing heavily. She was afraid Rico would be back and attempt to hurt Crystal; Arlene would have to escape quick!

As Arlene continued to find a way out, Crystal used her tiny wings to crawl her way over to Arlene. Arlene saw the little chick and picked her up in her wings. "Oh, hi there, Crystal."

Crystal was scared and holds onto Arlene's wing.

"Hahaha, comfortable in the cage?" the Gangster asked, using a rock to sharpen his toes.

"Yeah, very." Arlene said flatly, with her eyes half-closed, as she brought Crystal into a hug.

"You better have not been lying to Rico." the Gangster said, pointing a wingtip.

"I'm not. I swear." Arlene said, swearing that she isn't lying.

"Good. "Ahhhhh." the Gangster sighed, leaning against tree. "A once noble hero Hawk is now on our side."

Arlene rolled her eyeballs around. "Yeah, whatever."

The Gangster suddenly got angry and banged his talon against the cage. "Watch what you say, or I'm gonna have some fun."

"Hmmm." Arlene mumbled to herself; she wanted to get and attack him, bu Arlene knew she had a duty-and that was to protect Crystal.

"That's what I thought." the Gangster said walking around cage.

###

Back at the underground hideout-Blu the Macaw sat in the middle of a small-dark-dirt-room. He was sitting in a Bird-sized chair, with glowing purple and black ropes tied around his body and ankles.

Blu grunted and struggled, trying to get himself free.

**_"I wouldn't bother struggling. Those ropes are made to hold almost anything."_**

Blu looked up, to see the glowing Hawk standing in front of him. Blu put on an angry face. "Let me go!"

**_"Oh, I'm afraid I cannot do that."_** the Hawk said, as he began to walk around Blu. **_"The great and powerful Nexus will not be afraid of a Macaw like you."_**

"I take it your name is Nexus." Blu said, hearing him say his name in the sentence.

**_"Correct."_** Nexus smirked, as he continued to walk in circles around Blu, causing Blu to keep turning his head around to keep eye-contact with Nexus. **_"Now, you had something that belongs to me, and I want it back."_**

"And what would that be?" Blu inquired.

**_"The Siphon."_ **Nexus answered.

Blu gulped in response. _"How does he know about the Siphon? Oh, no! What if he wants the Darkness!?_ I don't know what you're talking about."

Nexus laughed, and finally stopped walking around Blu and stood in front of him. "Of course you don't."

Kate, who had been standing in the corner the entire time, with her wings folded, walked out of the darkness (though there is darkness all around) and over to Nexus and tied up Blu.

Kate placed one of her wings on the side of Blu's face. "I say we beat it out of him."

"Don't touch me!" Blu growled, quickly moving his head back to get away from Kate's wing.

"Oh, he's feisty." Kate said, walking around behind him. "I like a feisty guy."

"Oh, do you?" Blu said, with a grin. "Let me out of this, and I'll show you how feisty I can be?"

"You must think I'm stupid, don't you?" Kate said, walking besides him. She suddenly lifted her wing back and smacked Blu across the face.

Though it was quite painful, Blu chuckled and lifted her head back up and turned his head to his left. "That's the thanks I get for taking you to Tulio?"

"Thanks? You broke my wing!" Kate yelled, about to slap him again, but Nexus put a wing in front of hers to stop Kate from smacking him.

**_"No, Kate. Not yet."_** Nexus said, moving his wing back to his side. **_"Go and fetch another chair."_**

"...Yes, sir." Kate said, walking off into the darkness.

After she was gone, Nexus magically appeared a darkness-fireball in his wing. **_"I have more powers than you can imagine, Blu. You wouldn't even begin to understand."_**

"Oh, believe me, I've seen my magically powers." Blu retorted.

A small scratching noise was heard dragging across the dirt. Kate had returned, dragging another chair with her. Nexus accepted the chair from her. **_"Thank you, Kate. Now, go and keep an eye of Jewel."_**

Kate nodded in response, and once again walked off into the darkness

Nexus pulled the chair to him and sat down on it, facing opposite of Blu, and began to finish the rest of his sentence. **_"Ah, yes, well, you did-become a Darkness Host twice, defeat the leader of the Brotherhood, defeated the leader of the Gangster's, experienced the full power of the Darkness, and you even killed the Angelus." _**

"How do you know all this?" Blu asked.

**_"We know all, Blu."_** Nexus said, magically making the fireball disappear. **_"We want the Siphon."_**

"I told you, I don't know where it is!" Blu said a-second time.

Nexus suddenly lost his temper and kicked Blu back, causing him and the chair to fall back onto the floor. Nexus got off of his chair and gripped Blu's throat in one of his strong talons. **_"STOP LYING TO ME! TELL ME, WHERE IS THE SIPHON!"_**

Blu wheezed and desperately gasped for air, while struggling to get free. "I...I...Don't know."

**_"YES YOU DO! TELL ME!"_** Nexus screamed. The evil Hawk had realized-Blu was never going to talk this way. There was only one idea that Nexus could think of: to try and persuade him.

Nexus released Blu's throat; the second he let go, Blu desperately coughed for air. Nexus pulled the chair Blu was sitting on back up. Nexus picked up Blu and sat him back down on the chair. Nexus sat back down opposite of Blu, with a wing on his chin.

Blu continued to cough, trying to catch his breath back. "Ow...Ah...I couldn't breath...Ow."

**_"Blu, look at me."_** Nexus said, which failed. Nexus placed one of his silhouette wings under Blu's chin and made him look into his eyes.**_ "Look at me!"_**

Blu coughed a couple more times, and nodded in response. "Ok, I'm listening."

**_"If you tell me where the Siphon is. And you and your wife can go home, unharmed."_** Nexus said, trying to make a deal with him.

"If I gave it to you-all you would do is come and find me later to finish me off." Blu said.

**_"How do you know that, Blu?"_** Nexus asked, scrapping his talon toes across the dirt. **_"I just want the power so I can go home."_**

"Home?" Blu queried.

**_"Yes, I am not from Rio, or Earth."_** Nexus said, slowly moving his beak right next to Blu's ear.**_ "I am from another World."_**

Nexus leaned back up and sat back down on the chair. **_"I need the Siphon to create a portal."_**

Blu didn't respond and looked down at his tied-together talons. "I...I can't give it to you."

Nexus was about to get angry again, but managed to keep himself calm. **_"Why?"_**

"I...I put it somewhere...Where no-one will ever find it." Blu replied, lifting his head back up.

**_"And where would that be?"_** Nexus asked, placing both of his wings together.

Blu didn't reply and looked away from the evil Hawk. Nexus got back up from the chair he was sitting in and walked away, leaving Blu all alone.

**_"I will be back, Blu. And I want a proper answer."_** Nexus called, with his voice echoing through the darkness.

After he was gone, Blu once again attempted to struggle, trying to pull his wings and talons free. "I can't get free...What do I do? If I tell him the World is doomed-If I don't he'll kill me and Jewel."

Now, Blu really is in a tough situation. It's like that old saying.

"Between rock and a hard place."

###

Meanwhile, back in the peaceful loving Jungle, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw leaned against the cage bars, slowly rocking Crystal in her wings. Arlene looked over at the Gangster, who was eating a mango.

Arlene had 3 options she could try in an attempt to get free.

1. Try and convince the guard to let you go.

2. Threaten the guard.

3. scream for help (which is a bad mistake)

"Can you let me go please?" Arlene requested, sweetly.

"Why should I?" the Gangster asked, putting the mango down beside him.

"I just want to leave." Arlene simply replied.

"Do you think I'm gonna let you go? Hahaha." the Gangster laughed.

"I'll do something in return." Arlene added.

"And what would that be?" the Gangster asked.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Arlene asked.

"Forget, lady. I am loyal to Rico and I will not free you!" the Gangster yelled, causing Crystal to cry.

"Shhhh. Don't worry, we will get out of here." Arlene reassured, though Crystal could not understand her. Arlene looked over at the Gangster; unfortunately their was only one idea she could think of, which she did not like at all. Arlene began battling her eyelashes. "Are you sure about that, big-boy?"

"You really think I'm big?" the Gangster asked, walking closer to her.

"Yeah, just look at those muscles." Arlene said, pointing a wingtip at him.

"Well," the Gangster said, lifting his wings up. ", I don't like to brag.

"Nah, it's fine. You're really muscular as well." Arlene added.

"Really?" the Gangster said, leaning against the cage bars.

"Of course, handsome." Arlene smiled.

"Why, thank you, beautiful. If I let you out of the cage, we could have a little kiss together?" the Gangster said.

Saying the word, "Kiss", Arlene got a disgust face but quickly shrugged if off before the Guard would notice. "Ummm...S-sure."

"Ok, then." the Gangster said, opening the cage door. "Leave the baby, just in case you try something."

Arlene set Crystal down and walked over out of the cage. "Ok. Close your eyes. And you'll get a good kiss."

The Gangster obeyed and closed his eyes, and smiled delighted. "Ok, they are closed. Now come on, kiss me, baby!"

"With pleasure, good-looking." Arlene smiled. She quickly ran over to a river which was right next to them and looked around for something. After a minute-or-so, Arlene grabbed a fish out of the water.

"Hurry it up" the Gangster said impatient.

"Alright." Arlene said. She got back over to him and quickly shoved the fish into the Gangster's beak.

Mmmmmm." Arlene said, faking the kissing moan.

_"Wow, you have...Really soft beak."_ the Gangster mumbled.

"You...too." Arlene said, faking a mumbling noise.

Arlene let go of the fish and let the Gangster continue to make out with out. Arlene picked up Crystal in her talons and quickly flew into the air. The Gangster opened his eyes, to see a disgusting fish in front of him. He went wide-eyed and quickly dropped the fish and began spitting. "Blah! Oh, ewwwww."

"Hahahaha. Got to go, bye." Arlene called, as she flying away, carrying Crystal.

The Gangster shaken his wing in the air like a fist. "Why you little!"

The Gangster continued to angrily shake his wing, until, he heard: "Where is she!?" a too familiar voice angrily asked.

"Oh, no!" the Gangster thought, as he turned around, to see Rico with his wings crossed and the other Gangsters. "She escaped!"

Moron!" Rico said, hitting Guard, not to hard of course. "Moron, moron, MORON!"

**The Gangster's were born idiots, they are idiots, and they always will be idiots. Will Blu confess the Siphon's location, or will he refuse. And I am making a couple of chapters long. (victory music) Progress. **


	10. Worse and worse by the minute

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, long chapter indeed. (I'm improving). And you are right. The villain is in fact named Nexus.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Took the words out of your mouth did he? LOL.**

**mw4fan: that's guards for ya. Complete idiots. And the story is getting very intense indeed.**

**MCGamemaster90: Nexus does sound evil. No wait, he is-MWHAHAH!**

**TheGowmaster14: Yeah, he's looking for the Darkness and other things.**

**RIO2lover100: He should confess? I wouldn't.**

**rio craziness: Thanks, and you are right, it is good how Arlene escaped and now she has rescued two of the kids. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, you made him kiss a fish. In fact, 45 percent of last chapter does to you.**

**Blu Razgriz: Thanks, and only a miracle can save Blu and Jewel at the moment. And I will get down to reading your story later.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, the Gangsters are morons alright. And I'm glad you enjoyed the long chapter.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yep, classic. That's women for ya. (They actually could be a good idea for Rio 2).**

**Kraft58: Yep, the Gangsters are complete idiots. And they are lucky to even be working for Rico.**

**zwolfmacawzombiez: Yeah, that's half the reason why. The other half will be revealed later.**

**bobi4500: Yeah,it's funny. Thank Arlene the scarlet macaw for that.**

**century99: Good point. We are men, it's our nature. :)**

"Moron! How did she get out!?" Rico yelled, kicking away a stick which was laying on the ground.

"I'm sorry, boss!" the Gangster apologized.

"I can't believe she tricked you!" Rico added.

"I said I'm sorry, Boss." the Gangster repeated a second-time.

Rico leaned his face down and smacked himself in his wing. "You idiot's stay here. I'm going back to the hideout."

"Yes, Boss." they all said in usion.

###

Meanwhile, back at the underground hideout-Blu struggled as much as he could, trying to extend his wings, and pull his ankles free. _"Ugh...Erg. come on!"_

Kate, who was keeping guard of Blu, was leaning against the wall, with her wings crossed. She merely watched the Blue Macaw from behind, attempting to get free. Kate grinned and walked over in front of Blu. "Struggle all you like. You won't be escaping."

"And how would you know?" Blu inquired, still squirming around as much as he could.

"Believe me I know." Kate simply replied. "If I were you: I would just tell Nexus where the Siphon is."

"No!" Blu grunted, trying to stand up with his tied-together talons. "I refuse to cooperate."

"Oh, you'll talk alright." Kate said, kneeling down to him and placing a wingtip under his chin. "You know, Nexus says: if you refuse to tell us where the Siphon is-he will let me beat it out of you."

"I'm not afraid of you." Blu said, showing no-fear to his enemy.

Kate smiled and kneeled back up, and placed one wing on his head. "You will be."

"Why don't you just let me go?" Blu asked.

"Why? And spoil the fun? Hehe." Kate giggled, rubbing her wingtips together.

Blu gulped in response, and turned his head around. "W-w-what fun?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kate said, moving her beak down right next to his ear. "We have a big plan to prepare."

###

Meanwhile, shortly after leaving his men behind-Rico had returned to the underground hideout. He walked around the underground base, in search for his Boss Nexus.

Rico found Nexus in one of the man-made rooms, with someone else, who by the sound of it-was screaming.

The thunderous sound from the room, shattered through Rico's eardrums. "Ow, it hurts-the pain!"

**_"If you would stop moving, I could be done by now."_** Nexus's voice was heard by Rico.

Rico walked into the room, where Nexus was standing over a nest, which one of them must have built inside for them to sleep in. In the middle of the nest, laid another Macaw, who was yelling in agony. "Please, make it stop!"

**_"Listen to me!"_** Nexus growled, using his powers to appear some dust in his wing.

The Macaw in the nest, quickly panicked. "What's t-that?!"

**_"Shhh, this will rest the pain for a while."_** Nexus said, blowing the dust into his face. The figure laying in the nest immediately passed out.

After he was completely passed-out, Nexus turned his attention to Rico, who was watching the entire time. **_"Rico."_**

"Nexus." Rico replied, walking into the room. "Our Gangster's are complete morons!"

"Rico, they may be idiots, but we need them for now." Nexus explained, looking down at the Macaw in the nest. "Now, I need you to do me a favor."

"I'm sick of this!" Rico yelled, turning his back on Nexus. "What have you ever done for me?!"

**_"...Nothing...Apart from bringing you back."_** Nexus answered, keeping himself calm. He knew even saying that wasn't good enough for Rico. **_"But, there is something that I could give you."_**

"And what would that be?" Rico inquired, turning back around, with his wings crossed.

Nexus didn't reply, and magically appeared some mysterious darkness dust in his wings. He walked over to Rico, and blew the dust into his face before Rico had chance to move.**_ "Relax...All you have to do...Is watch."_**

Rico began to daze off, with his body slightly moving around. The Hawk had fallen into a deep-sleep; Nexus used his special powers to glow a purple-glowing bubble around Rico and safely laid him down.

**_"Now, Rico...Here's what I can give you."_** Nexus's

###

Rico slowly began to open his ocean blue eyes, only to see nothing but clouds in his sight. Was this Heaven. "Where am I?" Rico said to himself, as he used his wings to get back on his feet.

"Rico...?" a distance voice whispered.

"Huh? Who said that?" Rico thought, looking around the area. Rico saw a slight figure walking out of the mist in the clouds. "Who's that?"

Finally-the mysterious figure walked out of the clouds and revealed to be someone very familar to Rico. It was a female Black Hawk, with light grey beak, light grey talons, and crystal-clear blue eyes.

"Christina!" Rico cried excitedly, as he quickly ran over to her.

"Rico!" Christina yelled, also running over to him.

The reunited Hawks got close to each other; Rico pulled her into a hug, with his eyes closed. "Christina! It's you."

"Rico, I've missed you so much." Christina said, also with her eyes closed.

The Black Hawk lovebirds continued to hug, in each other's wings. Rico opened one of his eyes when he began to here a romantic tune playing out of nowhere; Christina also heard the song slowly playing.

_My love must be a kind of blind love_  
_I can't see anyone but you._

The Hawks smiled at each other, and both of them gently let go out of their hug. Christina moved her wings behind Rico's neck. Rico put his wings around Christina's back. They both slowly began to dance in circles.

_Are the stars out tonight?_  
_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_  
_I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear._

Rico slowly moved one of his wings from around Christina's back and slowly stroked the side of her face, to her delight. "I think about you everyday. I never stopped loving you."

"I missed you too, Rico." Christina replied, smiling. "What happened to me wasn't your fault."

_The moon maybe high_  
_but I can't see a thing in the sky,_  
_'Cause I Only Have Eyes For You._

Rico didn't know how to reply, and looked away for a couple of seconds. "I sometimes wish it was me instead of you-"

"Shhhhhhh, don't say that." Christina whispered, placing a wingtip on his beak. "It wasn't your fault."

_I don't know if we're in a garden,_  
_or on a crowded avenue._

"I love you, Christina." Rico said, putting his other wing back around her back

"I love you too, Ricardo." Christina cooed, resting the side of her face on his chest

_You are here_  
_So am I_  
_Maybe millions of people go by,_  
_but they all disappear from view._  
_And I Only Have Eyes For You._

###

"Ah, Christina." Rico mumbled, turning around in his sleep.

**_"Rico...Rico, wake up."_** a too familiar voice called out.

Rico slowly began to open his eyes, to see Nexus standing over him. "I...What did you do?"

Nexus chuckled in response, and began to walk up and down, while rubbing his wingtips together. **_"I showed you your precious Mate...If you do what I say..."_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"I can bring her back."_**

"Y-You...You can bring her back?" Rico said, hoping he heard correctly.

**_"If you help me get the powers I need, then yes."_** Nexus replied, with an evil grin.

Rico immediately went excited and said: "What do we need to do?"

**_"Excellent."_** Nexus said, with his eyes half-closed. **_"I need the Siphon. Go to Blu; make him talk."_**

Rico nodded in response and walked away into the Darkness. Now, Rico is on his way to either: Blu or Jewel. This won't end good.

**Rico got to see Christina once again, though it was a dream that was made by Nexus. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And before I leave, I thought you'd like to know I'm almost done with the first Rio series. :)**


	11. 2 chicks found, 1 to go

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Rapper the red macaw: Maybe he is lying, maybe he isn't.**

**Jeff117: Yep, FanFiction had upgraded alright. And will Rico be fine? Stay tuned.**

**RIO2lover100: I don't think Rico is gonna free Blu and Jewel just like that.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Maybe he won't, maybe he will. Mwhahaha!**

**MCGamemaster90: Ya, it's getting good alright. And I hope you enjoy the first Rio series.**

**rio craziness: You wanna know what will happen to Blu and Jewel? You'll have to wait. And the the Macaw who Nexus put to sleep will be revealed later.**

**bobi4500: Yep, that's villains for ya. Very intelligent. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, they danced together again. And the mysterious Macaw who Nexus was trying to help, will be seen later.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, Rico is on his way to Blu alright. And Nexus is being more truthful than you think.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yes, Christina died the same way in Epilogue. And I don't think no-one can save them at the moment. **

Shortly after escaping from the Gangster using her looks-Arlene quickly flew as he wings would carry her; while safely carrying Crystal in her talons.

After tricking the Gangster into kissing the fish and escaping with Crystal-Arlene flew as fast as she could, still laughing about how stupid the Gangster could be. "Hahahaha! That was funny!"

Arlene continued to fly through the air, feeling the breeze of the wind hitting her face.

"Ok. Lets see if your uncle and your brother are home?" Arlene said, looking down at Crystal.

Crystal didn't respond and merely stared at her.

"I'll take that as a "yes"." Arlene smiled, before continuing her flight.

After continuing her flight throughout the Jungle, Arlene finally made it back to Blu and Jewel's hollow.

"We're home." Arlene said, flying inside the hollow, only to see no-one was inside. "Nico? Rey?"

Arlene set Crystal down in the nest and began to look around. Arlene then spotted a paper in the center of the nest. Arlene picked up the paper in her wing. "Look's like they left a note."

_Arlene, I took Rey to the club so he will be safe._

"Hmmm." Arlene said, flying into the air and once-again picking up Crystal in her talons. "Well, Crystal. Looks like its time to party. Come on."

Arlene flew out of the hollow, and began to fly towards the Samba Club.

###

Meanwhile, back at the underground hideout. Jewel sat with her back up against the cage; her eyes damp from the crying. Jewel remained silent, until she heard: "Hehe."

Jewel lifted her face up, to see Kate, leaning against the cage bars, with her eyes half-closed and a grin. "Hello, remember me?"

"If I wasn't in this cage right now-I'd claw your eyes out." Jewel growled, as she used her wings to get up and over to the cage bars.

"Would you know?" Kate said. She suddenly lifted her talon up and got a solid grip on Blu's throat.

Jewel wheeze, and tried to use her wingtips to get free. "Let...me...GO!"

"Now look who's in the cage now, and choking." Kate grinned, referring to when Jewel grabbed her in the Aviary. Kate watched as Jewel wiggled around, trying to get free, like a fish. "When Rico makes your precious mate talk-I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Though she may be choking, Jewel hear the sentence Kate had just said. "Rico? He's dead!"

"Oh, is he?" Kate retorted, adjusting her grip even more. "I don't think so; he's on our side now."

"We'll see about that." Jewel grunted, lifting her talons up and placing them through the cage bars, trying to claw Kate.

###

After a little while of flying, Arlene made it to the Samba Club, after reading Nico's note. Arlene landed down on the ground, and walked inside the club, with Crystal laid in her wings. "Now we got find Nico."

Arlene walked inside the Club, only to see not many people are in. Arlene walked more into the Club; she turned around, to see Dimitri walking behind the bar "Hey, Dimitri. Do you know where Nico is?"

"In the VIP room, behind the stage." Dimitri answered, gesturing a wing. "He's expecting you."

"Thanks." Arlene smiled, before walking away to the VIP room. Arlene walked back stage, and saw the small entrance/exit which leaded inside the room. Also, their were normally two Guards there, but not this time.

Arlene walked over into the room, and began to look around for the small Canary. "Hello? Nico, you in here?"

"Over her, Arlene." Nico's voice called.

Arlene followed the voice, and smiled when she saw Nico and Rey sitting together on a small nest inside the room, with a couple of pillows. "Oh. Hi, Nico."

"Arlene, you found Crystal!" Nico said, excitedly.

"Yeah, I did!" Arlene replied, gently setting Crystal down next to her brother. Her happy face turned to sad one, as she looked down at her feet. "I just haven't found Azul yet. Or Blu and Jewel."

"It's ok, we'll find them." Nico reassured, before suddenly notching her cuts and bruises from earlier, when the Gangster's attacked her. "What happened to you?""

"Rico did this." Arlene answered.

"Rico?!" Nico shrieked, with his small brown eyes wide open. "Why is he doing this?!"

"I don't know." Arlene said

"We will get some answers. But we gotta save the others first." Nico said.

"No." a quick word shot from Arlene's beak.

"Whatta mean "No"?" Nico inquired, scratching his head.

"You, Rey, and Crystal need to hide." Arlene explained, whispering like someone was there.

"Do you think we're safe here?" Nico wondered, with a slightly worried face.

"I don't know. But Rico is looking for all of you." Arlene replied, walking over to the private bar in the room and pouring herself a drink.

"I have a couple of guards outside." Nico said, gesturing a wing outside to the Club. "I don't think even Rico could take them alone."

"Yeah, but he got some guards too." Arlene said, hoping not to make Nico even more worried.

Unfortunately; Arlene's request did not come through. Nico got angry and kicked the wall with his tiny feet. "Dammit!"

When Nico had kicked the wall-it had frightened Rey, causing him to cry.

"Look what you did now." Arlene said, angrily, as she picked up Rey and laid him in her wings. "You made him cry."

Nico looked down at his feet ashamed and sad. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to."

"Sh, sh." Arlene whispered, gently stroking his head to comfort him. Rey finally managed to stop crying and closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Arlene turned back over to Nico and said. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry, Arlene. I didn't mean to make him cry." Nico apologized a-second time.

"It's fine. But we need to think of a place to hide." Arlene said.

"Hmmmm." Nico hummed, placing a wingtip on his chin. "Where could we go that Rico wouldn't expect us to be?"

"Yeah, but he could look everywhere to find you guys." Arlene said, still trying to think of a good place for them to hide, also setting Rey back down to his sister.

"We'll figure it out later, right now, we gotta find Azul!" Nico quickly reminded.

"Yeah, and Blu and Jewel!" Arlene added.

"I'll stay here with these two. If you need help looking for Azul ask some people in the club, they seem to know a lot." Nico said.

"Ok, but what if Rico finds you here?" Arlene asked.

"I'll have my guards distract him while I get the kids out of here." Nico answered.

"Ok. I got to go and make plan. Please be careful." Arlene said, as she began to walk out of the VIP room.

"I will." Nico smiled, as he began to stroke Crystal's head.

Arlene walked out of back-stage, and into the Club. Arlene leaned against one of the crates, with her wings folded. Arlene has 3 choices for how she could find the other Blue Macaws.

1. Dimitri

2. Kipo

3. find information herself.

_"Hmm, now lets see how I can save Blu, Jewel, and Azul?"_ Arlene thought, looking around at both the Roseate Spoonbill and Russian Duck. Arlene made up her mind and began to walk over to Kipo. _"Maybe I should ask Kipo."_

Arlene waltzed over to Kipo, who was playing some maracas. "Hey, Kipo."

"Hey, Arlene." Kipo replied, still shaking the maracas around.

"Can I ask you a question?" Arlene inquired.

"Sure," Kipo said, as he set the maracas, and kneeled down to the Scarlet Macaw",what's on your mind?"

"Well, Blu, Jewel, and their son Azul got kidnapped." Arlene explained, quickly and understandably as she could. "And I was wondering if you can help me?"

"Oh, yes, Nico told me. How can I help?" Kipo asked.

"Well, I need a plan to rescue them." Arlene replied.

"A plan?...Hmmm." Kipo hummed, with a wingtip on his chin. "Well, I heard rumors about Rico and the Gangster's hanging around a waterfall area in the Eastern Jungle."

"Ok, that's great." Arlene said, enthusiastic. She looked back down at her feet. "But I got caught last time; if I go there they're gonna capture me again."

"Well, I could go with you." Kipo offered, to make sure she was safe.

"Thanks. All we need to do is rescue Blu and the rest of his family." Arlene explained.

Kipo nodded in response and gestured a wing. "Lead the way."

Arlene smiled in response and walked out of the Club along with Nico. "Ok, let's go."

###

After a little search together, Arlene and Kipo made it to the Eastern Jungle and near the waterfall where Kipo suspects Rico and his gang out hiding. Kipo was a genius; Arlene and Kipo both hided together in a bush (which is hard for Kipo) and watched Rico talking to his men.

They also spotted Azul in a small cage next to Rico.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Arlene asked, whispering.

"Arlene, I have one plan which you will not like." Kipo said, also whispering.

Arlene raised a curious eyebrow, and asked: "Ok, what is it?"

"I'm gonna go out there and lead them away, while you free Azul." Kipo explained, looking out of the bush.

"Are you sure about this?" Arlene inquired.

"Yes. Get ready." Kipo said, as he prepared to jump out. The Roseate Spoonbill dived out of the bush and flew around the area of the water full. "HEY, OVER HERE!"

"Get him!" Rico orderly bellowed, pointing a wingtip.

"On it!" all of the Gangster's said in usion, as they chased after Kipo, along with their leader Hawk.

After they were all out of sight, Arlene sneaked out of the bush and over to the cage. "Ok, here we go." Arlene said, as she saw Azul crawling his way over to her. "Don't worry, Azul, I'll get you out of here."

"Almost got it." Arlene said, with her tongue out as she was close to opening the cage. Finally, Arlene got the cage door open; she quickly picked up Azul in her wings and began to run away before anyone would come back. "Got it. Come on, lets go!"

"Well, well ,well." two distance voice come out of nowhere.

Arlene looked around, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Out of nowhere, two Gangsters jumped down, wearing black robes all around their bodies, apart from their eyes.

**Author's note: Everyone, meet Ninja Gangster's. Dun, dun, duuuuuun. (I love saying that)**

"Ninjas! How come its always NINJAS?!" Arlene shouted.

Both of the Ninja's made their way over to Arlene and began to circle around her like Sharks. "Well, well, well, a Scarlet Macaw."

"Give us the baby back, and you can go." the other Ninja said.

"No. Never!" Arlene yelled, before quickly placing Azul in her talons and quickly flying away.

"Let's get her!" the Ninja said to the other, as he quickly chased after her.

_"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"_ Arlene thought to herself, trying to fly as quick as she could.

One of Ninja's got close to Arlene, with his talon stretched out. He got close to Arlene and quickly grabbed her neck. "Got ya!"

While Arlene tried to get free, the other Ninja pinched her talons and grabbed Azul. "I got the baby!"

Arlene saw the other Ninja taking Azul and quickly clawed the Ninja's face, causing him to let go and damaging his overalls. "No!"

Arlene swooped down and kicked the other Ninja away and quickly took Azul back in her talon. "I'll be taking that, thank you. See ya, later boys!"

"Damn, she's tough!" one of the Ninja's said.

The other Ninja grabbed some rope from under his overalls and pursued after Arlene. "Let's get her!"

Arlene turned her head around, and panicked and tried to fly even faster. "Whoa!"

The Ninja flew below Arlene and once again grabbed Azul. "Now! Get her!"

The other Ninja tackled Arlene down to the ground, and prepared to tie her up. "Now I got ya."

"Grr." Arlene growled, trying to wiggle herself free.

"All done." the Ninja said, tightening rope.

Arlene leaned up and examined the rope. There is rope around her body to stop Arlene from extending your wings, and rope around her ankles so she can't walk. _"Oh man."_

"Now, what are we gonna do with her?" the Ninja said, placing a talon on Arlene's neck.

"Uh, let me go?" Arlene requested, chucking nervously.

The Ninja laughed in response. "Hahaha, good one!

Arlene looked at both Ninja's; one who was keeping her still, while the other one was holding Azul in his wings. Arlene formed a grin; she once again had an idea. "Well, I bet you're pretty weak, and that your friend over there, is a better fighter than you."

"What? I'm stronger!" the Ninja said.

"No, I am!" the other Ninja quickly said.

Both of them looked at each other, with mad looks on their faces (though they are covered up by overalls). "Bring it!

The two Ninja's began to karate each other, both of them falling for Arlene's trick. Arlene leaned up and used her beak to pick up a sharp stick and begin cutting the ropes. "Go, Ninjas! I want to see who's stronger! Go, go, go!"

"I ain't gonna loose!" one of them yelled.

"Yes you are!" the other Ninja shouted.

Azul giggled as he watched the Ninja's brawl each other, which was entertainment to the small baby.

"Come on." Arlene grunted, almost free from the ropes. Finally, the ropes snapped, freeing Arlene. She quickly picked up Azul in her talons and took flight before they would notice. _"Yes._ Come on, Azul, let's get out of here.

"Hahaha. Now we got to go back to the club." Arlene chuckled, looking down at Azul, whom was merely looking at her like Crystal did. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

###

10 minutes later

After allowing their victim to escape, the two Ninja's look afraid as their Commander was yelling at them. "You let her escape?! And make you both fight each other!?"

"We're sorry, Boss!" both Ninja's apologized.

"Why do I work with idiots?!" Rico yelled, walking away. "Now they have escaped! We gotta find them!"

###

"Here we are." Arlene said, landing down outside the club. She held Azul in her wings and walked into the Club, which was still not partying like usual.

Dimitri saw Arlene walk inside and called to her: "Nico's in the VIP room."

"Thanks." Arlene said, walking behind back-stage, and over to the VIP room. She walked inside, and saw Nico with Rey and Crystal. "Hey, Nico, look who I found?"

Nico turned around and saw Arlene with Azul, and formed a smile. "Arlene, you got Azul!"

"Yes, I did." Three down, two to go." Arlene said, smiling.

"But we don't know where Blu and Jewel are?" Nico said.

"I know. They might be locked up somewhere." Arlene said, setting Azul down with his siblings.

"But where?" Nico asked.

"I have no idea." Arlene said, looking down at her talons.

"Well, I think we should take care of these guys for now." Nico said, looking over at all three kids.

"Yeah." Arlene agreed, sitting down on a couple of pillows with the Canary and baby Blue Macaws.

###

Meanwhile, back at the underground hideout. Blu was still in the same position-sitting on a chair with rope tied around him. He had been alone for quite sometime.

Blu was beginning to fall asleep, until he heard slight footsteps. Could it be Nexus or Kate? Blu looked up to see a black figure standing in the shadows. "W-W-who's that?"

The figure walked out of the Darkness, revealing to be a familiar Black Hawk. Blu gasped in response and said: "Rico?"

"Hello, Blu." Rico grinned, walking behind him.

Blu turned his head around to see him. "Rico, you're alive?!"

"Yes, I'm alive." Rico said, walking back around in front of him.

"Well, quick, get me out of this!" Blu said, as he began to struggle.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Rico said, with his eyes half-closed.

"Whatta mean?" Blu asked, with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Blu, we're going to discuss something." Rico said, kneeling down to him. "I want to know where is the Siphon?"

Blu looked confused, but suddenly gasped when he realized one thing. "You're working with Nexus?!"

"Indeed." Rico smirked, placing a toe on the top of his head. "Now, let's discuss, shall we?"

**All three of the baby Macaws are now found, safe and sound. The Chapter is complete ladies and gentlemen. I made it very long too. :). Next chapter coming soon. I am making very good progress.**


	12. Should I give in, or refuse?

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, they got the chicks, but now they need the parents.**

**Jeff117: Yep, Ninja's. And you said you knew FanFiction updated and upgraded?**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, it's twice now that Arlene tricked them. Idiots they are.**

**bobi4500: Yep, classic plan alright. Yep, it is funny indeed.**

**rio craziness: Yep, Arlene's rescued the baby Macaws. And yes, she is smart, and the gang is stupid.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, the chicks won't really be aware of what's happening Like I said at the beginning, they won't be able to say anything until their at least 2-weeks-old.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, they are all ok. (for now). And where are Blu and Jewel? Good question.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Blu and Jewel are in trouble indeed. And the Ninja's are idiots.**

**century99: I too saw Ninja's in old cartoons. (that's why I put them in, for comedy).**

**(non-member) Guest: Yep, they really are morons.**

**Rapper the red macaw: What does Rico have ready for Blu? Read to find out.**

**Kraft58: Yep, all of the kids are safe and sound...For now. XD**

"So, yeah, yeah, I saw Rico again, which truthfully: come to a big shock to me. I don't know why Rico is acting like this. I guess I'll have to get some answers before it's too late."

###

There was nothing but silence for a least one-entire minute. Blu could not understand what was happening He watched the Hawk sharping his beak with a rock. "Rico, I...I don't understand...Why are you working for Nexus?"

"Nexus is my friend." Rico answered, setting the rock down, and turning back over to Blu. Rico approached Blu, with a not very happy face. He suddenly lifted his talon got a viscous grip of Blu's throat. "Your Scarlet Macaw friend has been causing me A LOT of trouble."

Blu wheezed and desperately gasped for air. "Rico...Please...I can't...Breath..."

"Tell me where the Siphon is, Blu. And I'll let you go." Rico said, as he watched Blu struggle for oxygen.

"...OK, I'll...Talk...Please, let...Me go." Blu said, as he was close to choking to death.

Rico finally let go of Blu's throat, which caused Blu to fall off the chair, as he desperately coughed for air. **(Haha, that rhymes)**

Blu fell on his side, still coughing for air. "Oh...My throat..."

"Now, tell me where the Siphon is?!" Rico asked a-second time.

"OK, Rico...I'll tell you on one condition." Blu said.

"I don't like offers, Blu." Rico said, as he was about to claw him.

"You'll like this one-I swear." Blu promised, before Rico could attack him.

Rico smirked, and used his to pick Blu back up and sit him back down on the chair Though he was still coughing, Rico placed a wing under his chin to make him look him in the eyes. "What's the condition?"

"Let Jewel go. And I'll tell you where it is." Blu answered, with a slightly sad face.

"Hmmmm." Rico hummed, thinking it over, with a wingtip on his chin.

"Come on, Rico. It's a good deal." Blu said.

...

...

...

###

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the peaceful loving Jungle-the Gangsters all surrounded Kipo, who was laying on the floor, with rope tied around his body, giant legs, and beak.

"Rico's gonna be so proud of us." one of the Gangsters said.

"Yes he is." the other Gangster said.

Kipo looked at them with an angry face and tried to squirm his way free.

The Gangsters laughed and all jumped on top of the Roseate Spoonbill to keep him still.

###

Back at the Samba Club, Arlene was splashing some water on her injuries where the Gangsters had hit her. "Oh, erg." Arlene muttered, feeling the stinging pain.

Arlene finished splashing water on her body, and turned over to Nico, who had just tucked all of the sleeping babies with a blanket. Arlene smiled and walked next to the Canary. "They look so cute when they sleep."

"Indeed they do." Nico agreed, smiling. "I hope we can find their parents soon."

Arlene kneeled down and planted a kiss on Nico's head. "We will, Nico. We will."

Nico smiled at Arlene and turned back over to the sleeping kids. He walked next to Azul and slowly stroked his head, being careful not to wake him up.

###

Meanwhile, in another part of the hideout, Jewel had fallen into a sleep in the cage she was imprisoned in, with her head tucked in her wings. She was tired from the losing her husband and worried about her babies. Also, her tears had tired her out the most.

"Hey, wake up." a familiar voice said.

Jewel struggled and opened her turquoise eyes, to see a familiar Hawk standing by the cage door. Jewel un-tucked herself and walked over to the cage. "Rico?"

"Hello, Jewel." Rico greeted, as he was using is toes to unlock the padlock on Jewel's cage.

"Rico..." Jewel said, reaching out to him and taking one of his wings in hers. "...Is it true? You're with them?"

"...Yes, Jewel, it is." Rico replied, not bothering to make eye-contact with her.

"I don't understand. Why?" Jewel inquired, as she was beginning to tear up. "We thought you were dead; Johnny shot you, remember?"

"Johnny? Hehehehe." Rico chuckled, as he finally got the cage door open. "Nexus showed me the whole thing. It was Blu."

"Blu?!" Jewel shirked, not believing what he just said. "He's your friend. Blu would never hurt anyone he cared for."

"It's his fault, and that stupid Darkness of his!" Rico growled, using his wing to open the cage door. "Now, you are free to go."

Jewel didn't respond, and slowly made it towards outside the cage. Just before she got out-Rico stood in front of her and suddenly pinned her down, while holding a rag in his other talon and holding it to her beak.

Jewel squirmed around as much as he should, while trying to use her talons to push Rico away, but he was stronger. _"Rico...Let..me...Go!"_

"Relax, Jewel." Rico said, as he held the rag of chloroform closer to her beak. "I don't want to do this, but I can't risk you knowing where we live."

Jewel continued to squirm around; she knew she was gonna need to breath soon. Jewel now need oxygen and had no choice but to inhale the chloroform. Jewel breathed in, and already was passing out. _"No...Rico...No..."_

Rico let go of Jewel, when he saw she had fell unconscious. Rico grinned, and he picked up Jewel, and held her over his shoulder, as he walked into the Darkness. "Now, the Siphon is ours."

**Looks like Blu will have to give up the Darkness. But, what about Jewel? Where is Rico taking her? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, be sure to check out my new video on YouTube. It's a trailer to this story.**


	13. Plan is now in motion

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, they have met again. And I saw your comment on YouTube, thanks.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, it is kinda sad that Rico is evil. And what will happen to Jewel? Read to find out.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yep, Blu has to tell him, he doesn't have a choice. And the first Rio series is closer than you think. ;)**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: You want your character to come in? Help me plan a chapter then. XD**

**RIO2lover100: Jewel has escaped. Blu is still there though.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, courageous indeed. And you are right, Blu has to give up the Siphon. And I probably won't reveal how Kipo got captured.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, Blu should have said that, but what's done is done.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Sorry, Rapper, Blu has to give up the Siphon.**

Darkness. Jewel had been seeing nothing but darkness for the past hour. A slight sound of what sound like a small Birds chirping.

Jewel finally began to slowly open her eyes, after being drugged by her old friend Rico. She fully got her vision back by blinking her eyes. The first thing she did was cover eyes; Jewel hadn't seen the sun for a little while.

"Oh, what happened " Jewel said to herself, rubbing her head with her light blue wing. She studied her surroundings and noticed she was back in the Jungle, laying inside some tall grass.

_"I'm home?"_ Jewel thought, using her wings to sit up. Jewel grunted and managed to get back on her feet. "Oh."

As she was still gaining full sight-Jewel suddenly gasped and yelled: "My babies!"

Jewel quickly flew into the air and headed back to her's and Blu's tree hollow, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

###

When Jewel got to the tree hollow, she quickly landed down only to see her hollow was empty Jewel fell down on her knees. She began to shred tears from her eyes. "No...They're gone. My babies. No."

As Jewel was crying her eyes out, a flight thud was heard inside the hollow. Jewel turned around, to see a Scarlet Macaw standing next to her.

"Jewel! You're back!" Arlene said, quickly pulling her friend into a hug. Arlene noticed Jewel's emotional face. "Jewel, what's wrong?"

"Arlene, my babies are gone!" Jewel said, crying onto her new friends shoulder.

"No, Jewel, they're safe." Arlene reassured, patting Jewel's back with her wing.

"How'd you know?" Jewel inquired.

"We found them; Rico had came and kidnapped them all, but I got them all back." Arlene answered.

"You found my babies?" Jewel said, leaning out of the hug.

"Yes, they're at the Samba Club." Arlene replied, smiling.

Jewel quickly formed a smile and hugged Arlene once-again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Arlene."

"It's ok, Jewel." Arlene smiled, still smiling. "Now, let's go to the Club."

###

Meanwhile, somewhere else across the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro-Blu, who now had his feet un-tied but still had glowing rope tied around his body, was walking through the Jungle, with Rico, who was following Blu's directions to the Siphon.

"Are we there yet?!" Rico asked, as he pushed Blu to keep making him walk.

"I'll tell you when we're there. And stop pushing me!" Blu groaned, as he continued to walk through the Jungle.

"Just go." Rico ordered, pushing him once again.

"Ok, I'm going!" Blu said, commanding his legs to walk. "Man, I hate walking!"

"You did it for 15 years didn't you?" Rico retorted.

"No, Linda carried my around most of the time." Blu replied, still walking throughout the Jungle.

The Hawk continued to order the Blue Macaw to the location where he believes the Siphon is. It was very frustrating for Blu.

After a short-while of walking, Blu finally took Rico to the cliffs, above the water. Blu walked near the water and said: "Here we are."

Rico raised a curious eyebrow and turned over to Blu. "I don't understand."

"The Siphon is in the water; I dropped it in there." Blu said, with his eyes half-closed and a grin. "Try and get it."

"Oh, that won't be a probably " Rico said, with an evil smile. He put his wing on his beak and called: "Nexus?"

Blu looked confused at Rico-"Uh, isn't Nexus back at the hideout?"-until he saw a trail of black mist traveling over to them. The mist swirled into a tornado, which changed into Nexus. **_"You called?"_**

"Yep. Blu says, the Siphon is in the water." Rico said, gesturing a wing to the ocean.

**_"Well, I guess I should get it then."_** Nexus smirked. He transformed himself into a black mist and dived down straight towards the ocean.

Blu could only watch in shock as Nexus dived down into the ocean. He was in there for a leaset a entire minutes. Was he dead?

While Rico was staring down at the ocean, Blu slowly attempt to sneak away.

Just as he got a couple of feet away-Rico reached out his wing and grabbed the ropes tied around Blu and pulled him back. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh, come on!" Blu whined like a little kid. "How'd you even though?"

"I'm a Hawk, Blu. I know these things." Rico replied, placing a wing over his neck to stop him from walking away again.

"Figures." Blu thought, rolling his eyeballs around.

A slight splash was heard at the bottom of the cliff. The trail of black mist flew it's way back over to the top of the cliff. Nexus transformed himself back into his Bird form, carrying a very familiar ancient artifact in his wings.

It was indeed the Siphon.

**_"Yes, we have it."_ **Nexus said, happily, admiring the Siphon. **_"The Darkness is in here."_**

Blu immediately struggled and tried to run over to Nexus but Rico held him still. "Nexus, please-you don't understand it's powers. It has to stay in there."

**_"Stay in here? Hehehe."_** Nexus chuckled, as he look around at the Siphon. **_"Now, my plan is in motion."_**

Blu gulped in responce, worried and nervous. He could hear a slight whisper coming from the Siphon.

**"Freeeeee the Darkness." **the Darkness's voice grunted.

_"I can't let Nexus use that thing; I have to get free."_ Blu thought, trying to find something sharp to cut the ropes, but there was nothing nearby. "I have to do something; maybe I could talk some sense into Rico?"

Blu looked over at Rico, who still had his wings over his neck. Blu then looked over at Nexus, who was still examining the Siphon.

###

Meanwhile, shortly after waking up in the Jungle all alone-Jewel followed Arlene all the way to the Samba Club.

Jewel, Arlene, and Nico were all in the VIP room together. Jewel was sitting in the small nest Nico had put in there. Jewel was hugging all of her children in her wings. "Oh, my babies. Mommy will never leave you again."

Nico smiled and hopped onto Jewel's shoulder. "I'm glad you're ok, Jewel."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jewel replied, slowly stroking her children with her free wing. "But we gotta find Blu."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Arlene asked.

"Hmmm." Jewel hummed, thinking it over. "Well, I do remember where I woken up. Perhaps it could be somewhere around there."

"Is there anything you can think of at all?" Nico asked, hoping off Jewel's shoulder and next to Arlene. "The smallest thing can be useful."

"Well, I was differently underground, somewhere." Jewel replied, trying to take her memory back, though it was not that long ago. "And, remember Kate? Johnny's former girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Nico nodded.

"She was the one who captured me and Blu. She had some sort-of power." Jewel explained, as she gently set her kids down.

"What kind of "Power"." Nico asked.

"She was a Scarlet Macaw. Kate had changed form." Jewel answered.

"So, she can change into any kind of Bird?" Arlene said, making sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah." Jewel replied, standing out of the nest. "I think she too has powers."

###

Back to Blu-he was being interrogated by Nexus and Rico. Nexus stuck the Siphon in the ground and asked: **_"Blu, how does this thing work?"_**

"You just stab it in you-that's it." Blu replied.

**_"Sounds simply."_** Nexus said, picking the Siphon back up.

"Well, can I go now? I told you everything!" Blu said, hoping they wouldn't keep him any longer.

Unfortunately, Blu's request did not come through.

**_"I don't think so, Blu."_** Nexus said, waving a wing around to create a fireball. **_"I think Rico's got some business with you."_**

"Indeed." Rico smirked, as he began to push him away. "Come with me."

**_"I'll meet you back at the hideout, Rico."_** Nexus said, before transforming into his black mist form and traveling over the Jungle, with he Siphon.

After he was gone, Rico grabbed Blu by his legs and held him upside, as he flew through the Jungle.

"Where are you taking me?!" Blu asked, trying to pull his wings free.

"You got me killed, Blu. Now, you're gonna pay." Rico said, with an evil look.

Blu gulped in response, and though: _"Uh-oh."_

**Nexus and Rico now have the Siphon. What are they going to do with it? And what will Rico do with Blu? Stay tuned for the rest.**


	14. Things have just got from bad to worse

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Jeff117: Don't you mean Rico is gonna kill Blu?**

**rio craziness: It is good Jewel is safe indeed, but what will happen to her mate?**

**bobi4500: What are they going to do? Read to find out.**

**RIO2lover100: I don't think Blu can talk since into Rico.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Jewel is back with her babies, but Blu is in trouble indeed.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yep, Rico thinks it was Blu who got him killed. And it's ok if you wanna leave a long review, I too like Roarrk story: Eternal Darkness.**

**Rapper the red macaw: That's a good point. People who haven't done anything don't deserve bad things.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, Nexus is gonna use the Siphon for something very tragic.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, they did go bad to worse. And I don't think Arlene or Nico can make it in time.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Maybe Rico will turn back good, or maybe he won't. Mwhaha!**

**mw4fan: Your hands are shaking eh? Wow, how tense did I get you?**

**Kraft58: Yep, his plans are coming in motion. And by the way, it's just Nexus, not The Nexus.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: No, Blu did not kill Rico. Rico has been tricked by Nexus.**

Rico the Black Hawk soared through the air, carrying Blu upside down by his talons. Blu didn't know what to do; there was no-one to help him, no way to get free from the ropes, and no way to talk Rico out of his madness.

"Rico, where are you taking me?" Blu asked, looking at Rico from upside down.

"For revenge, Blu; you have took alot from me, and now, you're going to pay for that." Rico replied, as he desended himself and Blu towards the ground.

Rico set Blu down on his talons, and landed down behind him. The Black Hawk placed his wing on Blu and pushed him towards the edge off the cliff.

Blu gulped and looked all the way down at the ocean. "W-W-What are you gonna do?"

"Well, let's just hope you can swim." Rico grinned, as he pushed Blu, almost knocking him off the cliff, but quickly pulling him back. "Ready to die?"

"Rico wait-let's just talk about this!" Blu pleaded, hoping to chance Rico's mind. "Please."

"Hmmmm?" Rico hummed, thinking it over, with a wingtip on his chin. He quickly pulled Blu away from the edge and over near a tree.

"Wh-what are you-" Blu was about to ask.

"Just be quiet, and sit!" Rico said, pushing Blu down and sitting him against a tree. Rico sat down opposite of Blu and said: "Now, you wanna talk. Go ahead."

_"Ok, he's listening; maybe now I can talk some sense into him."_ Blu thought,.

###

Meanwhile, back in the Samba Club-Jewel was laying in the nest by the wall of the VIP room, holding onto her babies in her light blue wings, sleeping peacefully.

Nico, who was sitting down on a pillow smiled, and look over at Arlene, who looked like she was about to pass out. "Arlene, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arlene replied, before yawing. "I'm just tired from looking for Rio and the kids."

"You should get some rest." Nico suggested.

"Yeah, I could do with some sleep." Arlene agreed, as she laid down on a couple of pillows and tucked herself in her wings.

After she was asleep, Nico hopped over the private bar and began looking for something. "Where is it? It was right here-A-ha!"

Nico finally found what he was looking for; it was another bottle-cap he had stored there just in case he lose the other-one. But he did give his old bottle-cap to Pedro on his grave.

Nico picked up the bottle-cap and placed it on his head. "I missed this thing."

The Canary walked out of the VIP room, leaving his friends alone. He walked around from back-stage, and slowly walked through the Club dance-floor.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_  
_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_  
_They tell me your passion's gone away_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_  
_You tell me your life's been way off line_  
_You're falling to pieces everytime_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_  
_The point is they laugh at what you say_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

As Nico continues singing, he looked to his sides, to see A couple of other Birds singing with him.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_  
_And the whole thing turns out wrong_  
_You might not make it back and you know_  
_That you could be well oh that strong_  
_And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_  
_Oh you and I_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You've seen what you like_  
_And how does it feel for one more time_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_

Nico an every finished their song together. Nico smiled, and prepared to make his way back over to his friends in the VIP room.

###

Meanwhile, back in the Jungle-Blu was hanging off the edge of cliff. The only thing that was keeping him from falling was Rico, who had his talon on Blu's throat. By the looks of it, their talking didn't go to well.

"Rico, please-don't do this!" Blu begged, as he look around for a way to escape.

Rico remained silent as he watched Blu struggle.

...

...

...

"...Goodbye, Blu." with that-Rico let go of Blu, and watched him plummet towards the ground. "Hahahaha!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Blu screamed, as he got closer, and closer to the ocean. He desperately pulled and struggled as much as he could, trying to get his wings free. "NO! HELLLLLLLLP!"

His plea was useless; even if someone did hear him, they would never get to him in time. Blu watched the ocean getting closer to him by the second. He shut his eyes tight and said to himself: "Goodbye, Jewel. Take care of our kids."

...

...

...

Just as Blu was close to hitting the ocean, he opened his eyes and saw he did not hit the water. Blu looked surprised and confused, before noticing the ropes around him had got caught on a branch.

Blu sighed in relief, and thought to himself: _"Yes! I'm alive!...Now, all I gotta do is got out of thee stupid glowing ropes."_

Blu looked around, trying to find something useful. "Hmmmm, maybe I could climb the vines?"

"Well, here's go nothing." Blu said, turning his body around and using his feet to grab onto the vines. He jumped off the branch and onto the vines, and slowly climbed them with his talons and beak, also being careful not to snap them.

He continued to climb up the ropes, and mumbled to himself: "I'm coming Jewel."

###

Meanwhile, back at the underground hideout-Nexus stood in front of all of his Gangsters, with Rico and Kate be his side. **_"Attention, my brothers. Our plan is now in motion. As you can see: we have the Siphon."_** Nexus said, gesturing a wing to the Siphon, which was stuck in the ground in front of him.

All of the Gangster's clapped in response.

**_"Yes, yes, now, settle-down, and listen."_** Nexus said, with his wings out. **_"Now, as you are aware-we are gonna everything we need, soon. And, new Commanders."_**

All of the Gangster's looked confused, and whispered multiple things to each other. "New Commanders?" "What's he talking about?" "Is someone else joining?"

**_"Ok, everyone. Allow me introduce our new member. Please welcome..."_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"Johnny the snake!"_**

All of the Gangster's gasped in response. Johnny the snake was their former leader, and was believed to have been killed when Blu broke his ribs and clawed his wing, and to finish him off-chucked him over a cliff.

Luckily, Nexus had found Johnny washed-up on the beach, injured and slowly dying.

The Gangster's examined Johnny, who had bandages wrapped around his wing, and chest.

**Author's note: Johnny was the screaming Bird who Nexus was attending to in chapter 10.**

"I'm back everyone." Johnny declared, with a grin, and with his good wing out.

Johnny walked over next to Kate and Rico. Kate smiled and planted a kiss on Johnny's cheek.

Nexus cleared his throat and announced: **_"We have two more Birds joining us...Please welcome."_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"Vadin!"_**

All of the Gangster's recognized that name anywhere. It was indeed Vadin, the Brotherhood leader who tried to use the Darkness too take over Rio.

Vadin walked over to Johnny and Kate and said: "Johnathon, Katelyn."

"Vadin, you're back." Johnny said, slightly surprised.

"Yes, I'm back." Vadin said, rubbing his wingtips together. He looked over at Rico, and got a little surprised. "What's the Hawk doing here?"

"He doesn't remember I killed him." Johnny answered, slightly whispering. "He's on our side now."

"Good...Good." Vadin said, with an evil smile.

**_"And now...Are final villain."_** Nexus continued, reading to declare the last villain.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"Nigel!"_**

All of the Gangster's dropped their jaws, as they saw the evil Cockatoo walk next to Nexus, with newly-grown feathers. He stood there, with his eyes half-closed and his wings folded.

Vadin walked over next to Nigel and said: "Well, well, this is the great and powerful Nigel, is it?"

"You got a probably with that, Macaw?" Nigel asked.

"No problem at all." Vadin replied, with a grin.

Nexus smirked evilly, with his volcanic red eyes, before turning to his new Commanders. "Now. All of you, I brought you here, because you are in revenge of that Blue Macaw, correct?"

"Yeah, he broke my wing!" Kate said.

"He through me into a black hole and into Hell!" Vadin said.

"He through me off a cliff!" Johnny added.

"You think that's bad?" Nigel asked, with a slightly mad face. "He made me get sucked out of a plane, and into some plane propellers."

"He betrayed me and shot me." Rico said, though that was a complete mistake. Johnny was the one who killed Rico, but Rico has seen different.

**Author's note: Nexus had showed Rico a fake memory, that Blu was the one who shot him instead of Johnny. That's why Rico is bad at the moment.**

**_"Ok, ok, you all of a grudge against him."_** Nexus said, as he picked up the Siphon in his wings. **_"Now, help me, and you will all get your revenge."_**

Everyone nodded in agreement. Nexus grinned and held the Siphon up in his wings. **_"Now, all of you, meet me at the Eastern Jungle at 11:00 PM."_**

Now that his speech was over-Nexus walked away into the Darkness, with the Siphon in his wings. **_"Soon, it will all be mine."_**

###

Meanwhile, back at the Samba Club, Jewel, who had awoken up from her sleep, was sitting on a pillow, next to the private bar in the VIP room. Nico jumped up to the bar and offered: "Jewel, you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, Nico." Jewel replied, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I miss Blu so much."

"Jewel, don't worry, we'll find him." Nico reassured, managing to put on a smile. The Canary hopped off the bar and walked off somewhere else.

After he was gone, Jewel began to shred a couple of more tears, and whispered to herself: "Blu...I miss you...I'd do anything to find you."

"Jewel?"

"What now Nico?" Jewel asked.

"I didn't say anything-HUU?!" Nico suddenly gasped.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Jewel asked, turning around, to see Nico's shocked face. Jewel followed where Nico was staring.

Jewel looked by the VIP entrance/exit, and gasped too. Jewel sat up from the pillow and said: "...Blu?"

...

...

...

"BLU!" Jewel shouted excitedly, as she quickly sat up and ran over to her mate.

"JEWEL!" Blu yelled, also running over to his wife.

The two reunited lovebirds hugged each other in their dark and light blue wings, and held each other tight, not wanting to let the other go every again.

"Jewel, you're safe." Blu said, with his chocolate brown eyes closed.

"Blu, you're alive." Jewel said, also with her turquoise eyes closed, and her face buried in Blu's chest feathers.

Blu lifted his head up, and saw his sleeping children in the small nest. "Are our babies ok?"

"They're fine, Blu. Arlene took care of them." Jewel replied, still with her head on his chest and her wings around his back.

"Yeah, I did." Arlene said, rubbing the back of her neck with her wing. "But, Rico had kidnapped them at first;I had to get them back."

"Rico took my babies?!" Blu yelled, who was now slightly angry. "He kidnapped small-innocent BABIES!"

"Blu, honey, calm down." Jewel said, placing a wingtip on his head to stop him from getting even more angry.

"Jewel, listen:" Blu said, gently letting her go out of the hug. "I had to tell them where the Siphon is."

"You did what?!" Jewel yelled, not believing what ha had just said. "Blu, are you trying to tell me they have the Darkness!?"

"Jewel, I had no choice!" Blu quickly explained, as he walked over to his children and slowly stroked their heads. Rey had awoken from his sleep, to see his Father with him.

Rey immediately got happy, due to him not seeing Blu for a little while, and tried to crawl over to him.

Blu smiled and picked up Rey, and laid him down in his wing. "Hi, Rey. Did you miss me?"

"He missed both of you." Nico smirked.

Blu smiled at Rey, who was getting comfy in his Father's wings. Blu looked up at the others and said: "We have a problem; Nexus has a big plan ready, and I have to stop him before it's too late."

"Blu, have you seen Nexus?! He has powers." Jewel said, hoping to stop Blu from doing something stupid.

"I know that, Jewel." Blu replied, not making eye-contact with her. "But he'll have even more power if I don't stop him."

Jewel quickly walked over to Blu and took one of his wings in hers. "Blu, please. I lost you once; I don't wanna loose you again."

"Jewel, I gotta try." Blu said, gently setting Rey back down, and moving his free wing behind Jewel's back and slowly pulling her to him. Blu quickly pulled Jewel into a passionate kiss, and help her close to him, with her chest pressed in his and his eyes closed.

Jewel in-return did the same, and moved her free wing behind Blu's neck, also with her eyes closed.

Blu released the kiss, and gently let Jewel go. "Jewel, I have to do this."

"Then I'm coming with you," Jewel said.

"Jewel, you can't. It's too dangerous." Blu said, trying to talk some sense into her.

"I don't care, Blu. I'm not leaving you, and that's final!" Jewel said, putting her talon down.

Blu sighed in response; he knew Jewel was gonna take, "No" for an answer. "Ok, Jewel. But we need someone to watch out babies."

"I'll do that." Nico said, joining the conversation.

"Nico, are you sure?" Blu asked.

"Anything for you, Blu. And you too, Jewel." Nico said, smiling.

"Thanks, Nico." Blu smiled.

"But where do we start?" Jewel inquired. "We don't even know where their hideout is."

"No, Jewel. But I know where they are heading." Blu replied, with a grin.

"You do?" Arlene asked, also joining the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard Rico and Nexus talking. Nexus said, "Meet me at the tall tree in the Eastern Jungle"." Blu answered, also telling the location of the villains.

"I'm coming, too." Arlene said, with her wings folded.

Blu knew like Jewel: Arlene wouldn't take, "No", for an answer, so decided to just let her. "Ok, Arlene."

So, the Blue Macaws and Scarlet Macaw walked out of the VIP, out of the club, and flew together, heading for the Eastern Jungle before it was too late.

###

Somewhere amongst the Easter Jungle, was a bunch of Birds working together, and ready for their Boss's plan. Nexus stood on a tree branch, and watched all of the Gangster's, whom were all laid up in rows of five.

In front of each of those rows, were Nexus's new Commanders: Rico, Johnny, Kate, Vadin, and Nigel.

Nexus spread his silhouette wings out and announced: **_"My friends, it is now our time to act!"_**

"YAAAAAA!" everyone cheered, clapping their wings.

**_"Tonight, the moon will rise to the fullest. And the Siphon will grant me all of the power I need!"_** Nexus yelled, with excitement.

"Yaaaaaaaa!"

**_"Now, men, get out there and make sure the area is safe."_** Nexus ordered, pointing a wingtip. **_"Nigel, Kate, Johnny, Vadin? I have things to discuss with you four."_**

The four villains nodded in response. Nexus grinned, with his eyes half-closed and a grin. Nexus looked at the Siphon and said: **_"Nothing will stop me now."_**

**Well, Blu, Jewel, and Arlene are on their way to stop Nexus before it's too late. And the other villains are back too. Can Blu and Jewel stop him? Or will it be too late? And can Blu really beat all of those villains again? Be sure to review. **


	15. How Nexus got the other villains back?

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yep, all of the villain's are back, and Blu and Rico were close, but the smallest thing can break friendship up.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: "Yep, we gotta beat all of those villains. And you are right, it isn't going to be good.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Even if he got Rico back, it would still be a challenge.**

**rio craziness: "Yep, we are having another epic battle. And actually, evil sometimes wins. -_-.**

**bobi4500: Yes, this will be epic.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, Vadin, Kate, Johnny, Rico, and Nigel are all working together. And it will be good.**

**RIO2lover100: How did he get them back? That's what were about to find out now.**

**century99: It's gonna take more than, plane propellers, guns, and duck tape to stop all of them.**

**jonk012: Thanks, and there will be a final battle.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: How are they gonna beat all of those villains? Read to find out.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yep, Blu is free from Nexus, but fighting all of those villains won't be easy.**

**mw4fan: Yep, you are right, a battle is coming ahead. And exploding hand?...I'm scared.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, everyone is back indeed. And the title says it all. XD**

**Author's note: This is a side-story of how Nexus found Nigel, Rico, Johnny, and Vadin. Enjoy.**

**Johnny**

Johnny the snake, the leader of the Gangsters, had been thrown into the ocean by his enemy, Blu. He had a broken rib, and a damaged wing. Luckily for him, Johnny managed to grab onto a rock by the cliffs with his good wing.

"I...I gotta...Get out of...Here." Johnny said, as he tried to hang on, but the ocean tide was pulling him hard, and causing him to loose his grip. Just as he let go of the rock, Johnny realized he wasn't floating away.

He opened his eyes, and saw himself slowly ascending into the air, away from the ocean. Johnny looked confused, before looking up, and to see a silhouette Hawk carrying him up into the air.

"W-who are you?" Johnny asked.

**_"Your savior."_** Nexus replied, as he got to the top of the cliff. Nexus flew into the Jungle, and descended down into the long grass, and set Johnny down on his back, on the grass.

"Oh, the pain..." Johnny grunted.

**_"Do not worry. I will help you."_** Nexus said, as he moved some leaves away, with revealed a hole in the ground, which leaded into a hideout. Nexus picked up Johnny, who was close to passing out due to his injuries. Nexus held him over his shoulder and jumped into the hideout.

"Where are...You taking me?" Johnny asked, with his eyes closing.

**_"First: I'm gonna put you back to normal, and then, we have things to discuss."_** Nexus replied.

The Hawk carried Johnny though the hideout and into a small room, with a nest in the center. Nexus slowly set Johnny down on his back, and began to examine him. **_"Hmmmm, broken rib, clawed wing. You're lucky I found you."_**

"Please, make the pain stop." Johnny begged, trying to cope with the pain.

Nexus magically appeared some dust in his wing and blew it into Johnny's face, making the mist go into his DNA and put him into a deep sleep. When he was out-cold, Nexus walked over to him and said: **_"One down, four to go."_**

###

**Nigel**

Somewhere deep in Rio's Jungle, was a crashed plane wing, with white feathers all scattered around the area. Inside a man-made house, Nigel, who was featherless, and living under the plane wing, with some bushes around him, so no-one could see him, due to him being embarrassed by no feathers.

"That stupid Blue Macaw cost me all of my feathers!" Nigel growled, as tried to get comfy in some leaves. "If I ever see him again-I'll rip his feathers out and then choke him to death."

**_"That can be arranged."_**

Nigel suddenly shot up, and put his wings up in defence. "Who said that?"

**_"That would be me."_** Nexus's voice echoed.

Nexus jumped down out of of nowhere, and walked over into Nigel's man-made home. **_"Good evening."_**

"Oh, great, another Bird to mock me being featherless." Nigel said, as he turned around, to avoid eye-contact with him.

**_"Hehehe. No, Nigel, I'm not here to mock you. I'm here to help you."_** Nexus said, as he walked closer to the evil Cockatoo.

"Help me with what?" Nigel asked, as he made eye-contact with the Hawk.

**_"___****Well,** what would you say, if I was to tell you: I could give you all newly-grown feathers, and help you take revenge on that Blue Macaw." Nexus offered, with his wings pressed together.

"Hmmmm, tempting, tempting." Nigel said, thinking it over with a wingtip on his chin. "But, how are you gonna give me feathers?"

**_"Like this."_ **Nexus said, magically appearing some black-darkness flame in his wings.

Nigel immediately panicked and jumped up, and lifted his wings in self-defence. "W-what are you gonna do?"

**_"Just relax. This is not going to hurt."_** with that, Nexus blew the flame directly at Nigel.

"Ah!" Nigel panicked, as he closed his eyes tight. After a few seconds, Nigel opened his eyes and noticed nothing had happened, except he suddenly felt really warmer.

Nigel looked around him, and gasped, when he saw all of his coat of feathers had grown back. Nigel lifted his wings, looked at his body, and down from his back to his tail feathers. "How did you-"

**_"I have powers, Nigel."_** Nexus said, rubbing his wingtips together. **_"Join me, and you may have you revenge on the Blue Macaw."_**

"Hmmmmm." Nigel hummed, with a talon on his chin. He smiled evilly and said: "You got yourself a deal."

**_"Excellent, mwhahahah!"_** Nexus laughed, evilly. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat. **_"Two down, three to go."_**

###

**Vadin**

Vadin, the leader of the Brotherhood members, has been sucked into the depths of Hell, thanks to a certain Blue Macaw. The Red-Bellied Macaw desperately ran through the heavy lava and fire, as multiple strange things were chasing him.

How could he have ended up in here? He had the Siphon, the Darkness, power.

"Curses that Macaw! If I ever get out of here, Blu will die!" Vadin yelled, as he quickly dodged a spit of lava coming out from the ground. "AH!"

A mysterious sound of a tornado began whistle throughout the area, and out of nowhere, a black hole had opened up.

Vadin quickly saw the black hole and quickly flew his way over to it. "I don't care where this goes; as long as it isn't here!"

The Brotherhood leader dived straight into the hollow, and fell down into the darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Vadin finally saw the light at the end of the void, and was getting closer and closer to it. Vadin finally dropped out of the void, and landed flat down on his belly, causing a slight pain to him. Vadin grunted and used his wings to sit back up, only to see more darkness around him. "Where am I?"

**_"Welcome home, Vadin."_**

Vadin became a little startled and jumped up on his talons. "Who said that?"

Nexus traveled over to Vadin, in mist form, and then turned himself back into his Bird form. **_"Vadin. The leader of the Brotherhood."_**

"Oh, I get it. You kidnapped me to come and take over my gang?" Vadin said, with his eyes half-closed.

**_"No..."_** Nexus simply replied, as he slowly walked up and down. **_"Tell me: would you like revenge on the Blue Macaw that put you in Hell?"_**

"Gunderson? Of course! Anything." Vadin replied, desperate to get his revenge. "What would you need?"

**_"All I need is your Brotherhood members to help us."_** Nexus answered, pressing his wings together.

"Yes...I will gather them immediately." Vadin quickly replied.

Nexus looked at the Red-Bellied Macaw, with a grin and his eyes half-closed. **_"Three down, two to go."_**

###

**Rico**

Somewhere a few miles away from Rio De Janeiro, in a town called 'Sao Paulo'. In one of the empty garages, laid Rico the black hawk, who had died from a shot to the chest.

A trail of black mist swirled it's away into the garage. It transformed into the Hawk known as Nexus. The evil Hawk chuckled and kneeled down to Rico and placed a wing on his head, and began to travel something into his mind.

**_"Ricardo the Black Hawk. Such a brave Bird."_** Nexus said, with an evil grin. He moved the tip of his beak down right next to Rico's. **_"When you awake, Rico. You will remember being shot by Blu. And you will help me to get the Darkness."_**

After a couple of minutes, Nexus took his head from Rico's head and kneeled back up. Rico's dead corpse suddenly began to move; his wingtips and toes wiggling around.

Rico's ocean blue eyes suddenly opened up wide, and he quickly sat up. "Blu must pay!"

**_"Hahahaha!"_** Nexus chuckled, crossing his wings together. **_"Now, the last member on my list will have to wait. Come, Rico. We have much to discuss._**

**And that's how Nexus got the over villains back. Apart from Kate who was found earlier in chapter 6.**


	16. Friendship in flames

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: Cool. I hope you enjoy the battle.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, that's how he got them all back.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, it's not fair indeed. We should do something now.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and it was a good chapter.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yes, it helped you and everyone who is reading, explain how Nexus got them all back (that's why I wrote it). And you are right, Blu is kinda of screwed. **

**rio craziness: Yep, that's how they are back. And it is true, the bad guys do sometimes win.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Damn indeed.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Rico is still the same. He is just now evil, but everyone has a good side in them.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yep, they do want revenge indeed. And you are right, this probably won't end well.**

Blu, Jewel, and Arlene had finally arrived at the Eastern part of the Jungle. They Blue Macaws and Scarlet Macaw descended down, and perched their talons on a tree branch.

"I don't say Nexus or the others." Jewel whispered to her mate.

"Wait, look over there!" Arlene said, in a yelling whisper, and pointing a wingtip to a couple of Gangsters.

Blu and Jewel followed Arlene's wingtip, and saw a very familiar Hawk, with the Siphon in his wings.

"Nexus." Blu whispered, as he watched the evil Hawk walk out of sight behind a tree. "I'm going after him."

"Blu, are you crazy?!" Jewel asked in a yelling whisper. "You can't stop him!"

Blu shook his head in response, and said to his wife: "No, Jewel, I have a plan."

"You do?" Jewel inquired, with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Listen: I'll be right back. You and Arlene try and find Kate or Rico and see what they're up to." Blu said, before flapping his wings and slowly descending to the ground, being careful not to make any noise.

"Ok, Blu. Be-careful." Jewel said, before walking away with Arlene across the trees.

When his wife and friend were out of his sight; Blu sneaked over to the area where Nexus had disappeared Blu took a deep breath, with his eyes closed; though he has killed before, he knows what must be done.

Blu opened his eyes with an angry look, and begam looking around for Nexus. "Nexus! Where are you Nexus?!"

...

...

...

"Gone."

Blu immiedatly reconised that voice, and turned around to see a familiar Black Hawk. Rico quickly ran over to Blu, with his wing curled like a fist, and he gave Blu and direct hit, and knocked him to the ground.

Blu quickly curled his wings like a fist and punches Rico's chest, and kicked him back.

Blu quickly ran over to Rico, ready to battle him. Before he got close, Rico clawed Blu's underbelly, and kicked him away. "Foolish mistake."

"I really don't wanna do this, Rico." Blu said, as he got in his defense position. "But, it seems I have no choice."

Rico, in return, put his wings up, and curled them like fists. "You will try. Goodbye, Blu, it was nice knowing you."

(A slow instrumental music began to play as background music). The Blue Macaw and Black Hawk charged directly at each other, and began to battle.

_On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_Did I fall asleep?_

Blu desperately tried to attack Rico, but even with his ability's he learned from the Darkness, Rico had twice the skills Blu had. Rico grabbed Blu's wing and flipped him to the ground.

_Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

Rico swung a hit at Blu, who ducked just in time. Blu quickly dived on Rico, causing him to his a tree root. The impace had caused Rico a little pain. An idea jumped into Blu's brain; if he couldn't use tactics to defeat Rico, he could use objects.

"Come and get me." Blu tautened.

"Don't tempt me!" Rico replied, diving towards Blu. Blu jumped in the air, causing Rico to hit the ground, with a thud followed after.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

Blu walked towards Rico and placed a talon on his neck. Rico chuckled and managed to turn his head. "Come now, you cannot hope to match me, Blu."

Rico suddenly bit Blu's leg and kicked him away. The Hawk got back up onto his talons, and brushed himself off. "Even with all your skills, you're still nothing but a boy, with so much left to learn."

Blu suddenly charged at Rico; he slides beside Rico and bit his wing.

"OW!" Rico screamed, taking a few steps back.

"I am more than just a boy." Blu retorted.

_On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_

Blu and Rico charged directly at each other. Blu tackled Rico down and curled his wings like fists and began to punch him. Rico blocked most of the hits and kicked Blu off.

Rico in-return, did the same, except Blu couldn't block as well. "Give it up! You cannot beat me!"

Rico placed his talon on Blu's neck and pinned him against a tree. Blu placed his wings on Rico's leg and attempted to pull him off.

_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

When Rico went to hit again, Blu grabbed his wing and bit it, knocking Rico off his concentration. Blu took his chance, and pushed Rico away. Blu got up onto his talons.

Blu punched Rico at his under-belly, and kicked him to the ground. Blu attempted to stamp on Rico, but, the Hawk rolled around, and countered Blu by flipping him to the ground. "I will not die." Rico said, gripping Blu's legs to keep him down.

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

"You betrayed us! Me, Jewel-everyone who loved you!" Blu grunted, trying to get free.

"Shut up!" Rico barked.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

Rico curled his wings like fists and began rapidly punching Blu across his face. Blu tried to use his wings to block, but Rico kep on going, going, and going.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

Eventually, Rico had punched Blu so much, he was beginning too feel weak to try and fight back.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

Rico stopped hitting Blu for a couple of seconds to catch his breath back. Rico looked down at Blu, who was coughing some blood up. Rico grinned and lifted his wing up, reading to finish the job. "You're dead, Blu."

"Rico stop!"

Rico looked around, until he was suddenly tackled by a female Scarlet Macaw

"Ow!" Rico grunted, as Arlene got on top of him and began hitting him.

"You don't have to do this." Arlene said, still punching him with her wings.

Rico blocked one of Arlene's wings and kicked her off. The Hawk walked back over to Blu and prepared to finish the job. "Stay out of this, Arlene!"

"No, I will not stay out this!" Arlene shouted, as she jumped on his back and tried to hang on to him like a rodeo. "This isn't you!"

"Don't tell me what I am!." Rico yelled, as he lifted his talon up and gripped Arlene's throat. He slammed her back to the ground and slowly began to choke her.

Arlene wheezed for air, and placed her wings on Rico's leg. "Stop...this."

"Don't make me kill you.." Rico warned, tightening his grip on her.

"So...be...it." Arlene grunted.

"No!" Blu screamed, as he got back up, even due to his injuries, and tackled Rico away. Blu helped Arlene stand back up. "Arlene, are you ok?"

Before Arlene could answer, she saw Rico sneaking up behind Blu. Arlene gasped-"Watch out!"-and quickly pushed Blu out of the way.

Rico once again tackled Arlene down, and began hitting her across the face. "Give it up! I am more powerful than both you."

"Well, I got a little stronger since we last met." Arlene said, as she quickly bit his talon and kicked him to the ground, and placed her talon on his neck. "I am not going to give up!"

Rico laughed in response, and looked up at her. "Can you really kill me? The bird you grew up with?"

"Arlene..." Blu said, trying to get back up to help her.

"Kill me. You know you want to." Rico said, with a evil grin.

"I may want to kill you, but I'm not listening to you." Arlene growled.

**_"STOP THIS, NOW!"_**

Suddenly, a black ball of flame fell directly towards the Macaw and Hawk. The two Birds quickly jumped separate ways to avoid the explosion. The explosion has knocked Arlene into a nearby bush.

Blu and Rico got back up onto their talons, weakly of course.

Rico looked up, to see Nexus landing down on the ground, with flame glowing out of his wing. "Nexus! What are you doing?!"

**_"Stopping your pathetic fighting."_** Nexus answered.

"No! Not until your dead." Blu refused, as he used his wings to get back up on his feet.

**_"Is that a fact?"_** Nexus said, before clicking his wingtips together. **_"Maybe you won't refuse if I show you this..."_**

Blu looked confused, before he began hearing footsteps (in their case, talon steps). Blu looked behind Nexus and saw a very familiar Cockatoo, with a familiar Red-Bellied Macaw, and Yellow and Blue Macaw. "Nigel? Vadin? Johnny?!"

"Remember us, Blu?" Vadin asked, with a grin.

"Vadin? How are you here? I through you into Hell." Blu asked, surprised and angry.

"Indeed, but Nexus here has brought us all back." Vadin replied, with his eyes glazing at Blu evilly. "Now, you will give yourself up to us."

"Or what?" Blu asked, folding his wings like arms.

"Well, like Nexus said: he can show you this." Johnny said, as he beckoned for someone to come over. Two Gangsters walked over to Johnny, while holding a struggling figure, who had a bag on his/her's head, and with rope tied around his/hers body.

Blu gasped, as he immediately recognized that body figure.

Vadin chuckled, and quickly removed the bag from her head, to reveal Jewel's face, who was try to mumble noises under the rope that was tied around her beak.

"Jewel!" Blu yelled, as he was about to fly over to try and save her, but stopped when he Vadin held a dagger to her neck.

"Stay back, Blu!" Vadin warned, as he pushed the dagger closer to her neck, causing Jewel fear. She looked over at her mate and made-what sounded like 'plea for help'.

Blu looked angry, and worried of what could happen to his wife.

Vadin chuckled evilly; he suddenly lifted his talon up and gripped Jewel's throat, before slamming her back to the ground.

Nexus looked over at Blu, with a grin. **_"Surrender to us, Blu. Or the girl dies!"_**

"Ok, ok." Blu quickly replied, as he got down on his knees, with his wings behind his neck. "You win. Just don't hurt her."

Nexus chuckled in-response, and motioned for Rico to do something. Before Blu could move, he felt a massive slam hit him hard at the back of his skull; seconds later, he fell into complete unconscious darkness.

**_"You see, boys? True love is a powerful weakness."_** Nexus said, looking down at knocked-out Blu. He looked up at the sky, and noticed the moon was now very close to reaching it's fullest. **_"Now, the moon is almost fun. Men-and women-"_**

Kate knew Nexus was referring to her, and gave Nexus a saucy look and folded her wings.

**_"-Get to your positions..."_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"My plan is now ready."_**

**Oh, man, between rock and a hard place. Looks like Blu and Jewel are gonna need help, fast! Stay tuned for chapter 16.**


	17. Tragedy begins

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: I don't think Blu and Jewel can stop Nexus that easily.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, friends fighting to the death is just not right. And you won't have to wait and see (since you plan some script with me).**

**Rapper the red macaw: Speechless are you? Blu and Rico did battle to almost the death. And I probably won't show how Jewel got caught.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, Rio the Darkness was supposed to be a short story, but I got ideas, and a couple people wanted me to write more.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, it was a good song (thanks rio craziness for the song) and will Blu and Jewel make it out alive? Stay tuned.**

**MCGamemaster90: Blu and Rico had no choice but to battle. And read the rest to see what will happen to Blu and Jewel.**

**Jeff117: Haha, good joke. (and be sure to check out the trailer to this story on my channel. I will send you the link on YouTube).**

**rio craziness: Yep, Nexus has Blu and Jewel captured again. And yes, it was a good battle.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, they should have stayed together, but what's done is done.**

**mw4fan: It's cool. And I'm glad you loved the fight seen. And try to contain your excitement.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Haha, you would never get a bow and arrow through customs. And can they get out? Read to find out. And it was a good song.**

_**"It's time, get ready."**_

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, what...?" the Macaw known as Bu mumbled, as he tried to open his chocolate brown eyes open. His vision was blurry, but he could see a a couple of figures, with the colour, blue, yellow, white, black, and green.

"Oh, my head." Blu grunted, as he tried to get his eye-sight back.

"Well, well, well, awake now, sleepin' beauty?" a too familiar voice said.

"Johnny..." Blu grunted, as he saw the Yellow and Blue Macaw pick him up, and stand him on his talons. Blu examined his body, and noticed he was tied up with vines.

"He's awake, Nexus." Johnny said, holding his wing over Blu's neck tight so he couldn't run away.

**_"Excellent."_** Nexus smirked, before looking over at the other villains. **_"Everyone, it is time."_**

"Yes, sir." Vadin and Kate said, walking over to him.

Johnny beckoned for two Gangster's to come over. The Gangsters walked over to their Commander, who then pushed Blu into them. "Hold him."

"Yes, Boss." the Gangster replied, as he and the other held Blu still.

**_"Nigel, Johnny, over here. Now!"_** Nexus ordered.

Johnny obeyed and walked over to Nexus, Nigel however, stood where he was a crossed his wings. "I am not going until you tell me the plan."

Nexus sighed in response, and rubbed his wingtips together. **_"I brought you all here, because each of you have special powers."_**

_"Powers?"_ Blu thought, as he tried to wiggle is way free.

Nexus began gesturing a wing to each of the villains. **_"Vadin, who is the leader of the Brotherhood, and has a special dash ability for speed, an has supreme intelligence."_**

**_"Johnny, who is the the leader of these moron Gangsters, and his a really good aiming sight when it comes to weapons."_**

**_"Kate, who has the ability to change into any Bird form."_**

**_"And as for you Nigel. You have huge strength."_**

"Hmmmm." Nigel hummed, as he tapped his talon to the ground. "And that is why you need us to help you?"

**_"No..."_** Nexus replied, with a evil grin. **_"Tonight, I will have each of your powers."_**

That's Nexus's plan. To have the other villains powers to himself, and the Darkness. He indeed's to use the Siphon to get what he wants. The other villains had agreed to this, as long as they still get to use them Nigel however, didn't agree to this idea.

The Cockatoo shot a glare at Nexus. "Forget it! I will not share my powers with you." Nigel began to walk away. "Goodbye."

**_"I see..."_** Nexus said, before sighing and turning to his Gangster's. **_"Boys."_**

The two Gangsters who were holding Blu, dropped him to the ground, and quickly jumped on Nigel, and tried to restrain him. Nigel grunted and tried to throw them off. "Get off of me!"

**_"Heheheh."_** Nexus chuckled.

The two Gangsters held Nigel's wings; Vadin quickly grabbed some glowing ropes from Nexus and quickly dashed over to Nigel, with a plan to tie him up. The Red-Bellied Macaw quickly dashed around Nigel, and tied the rope tight around his body and ankles.

After he was done, Vadin pushed Nigel flat down onto his belly. Nigel immediately grunted and tried to pull himself free. Even with his strength he could not break them. "Untie me NOW!"

**_"I'm sorry I had to do that, Nigel."_ **Nexus said, as he kneeled down to him. **_"But I've waited too long for this. And I will not be stopped. Bring him over."_**

Nexus walked into the center of the open area and placed the Siphon in the middle of the ground. Vadin, Johnny, and Kate got into their positions. The Gangsters brought Nigel to the spot he WAS supposed to be standing.

**_"Now, are we ready?"_** Nexus asked.

"I'm ready." Vadin replied.

"Me too." Johnny said.

"And me." Kate added.

**_"Good..."_** Nexus said, as he began to close his eyes. He began to mutter some words while waving his wings over the Siphon. The evil Hawk began to mutter some special spells. **_"Hgndg, dngodm, djf dk, dfn. maod!"_**

The Siphon suddenly began to glow purple and black, and 4 trails of dark essence began to trail their way over to Vadin, Kate, Johnny and Nigel.

While Nexus was now finally beginning to absorb their powers, Arlene, who has been knocked away a short-while ago, crawled her way from over a tree. She saw Blu who was tied up, while sitting on the ground.

Arlene sneaked up behind Blu and began to untie him. Blu was about to say something, but Arlene covered his beak, and whispered: "Shhhhh, keep quiet."

As Arlene continued to free him from his bides, Blu had just realized one thing? Where is Jewel? Finally, Blu was free and followed Arlene into a bush to stay out of sight.

"What happened?" Arlene asked in a whisper.

"They got me and Jewel, and Nexus is taking the other villains powers into the Siphon." Blu replied, also whispering.

"What do we go?" Arlene inquired.

"We gotta stop him." Blu said.

They both peaked out of the bush, to see all of the villains standing still with their eyes closed (apart from Nigel). Nexus could feel the powers going into the Siphon. **_"I can feel it...It feels good."_**

Finally, a slight explosion hit the Siphon, meaning Nexus had done it. The other villains began to gasp a little, the sucking had taken out their breath a little.

"Do we still have our powers?" Johnny asked.

Vadin quickly dashed around Johnny, and stopped right in front of him. "Yep."

Nexus chuckled and picked up the Siphon in his wings. **_"The powers you have shared with me are in here."_**

Nexus lifted the Siphon up and prepared to do something which could possible lead to the end of Rio. **_"Now, it's mine."_** with that, Nexus stabbed the Siphon directly into his belly, which caused himself to scream, and make the Siphon exploded into dark essence.

The other villains covered their eyes. Jewel, who was being restrained by a Gangster on top of a tree branch, lifted her wings up and tried to preen his toes from around her neck. She couldn't use her talons to attack him, because they had tied her ankles together.

"Let me go!" Jewel grunted, still trying to get free.

"Keep still." the Gangster ordered.

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I...I can feel it!"_** Nexus yelled, as he could feel his DNA and blood being filled with dark essence. After one entire minute, the Siphon stopped glowing and dropped to the ground.

Nexus used his wings to get back on his talons, to see Vadin, Johnny and Kate looking at him. **_"I...I."_**

"Oh, my God!" Johnny gasped.

Nexus looked to his sides and he could believe what he was seeing. He had the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms slivering around him. **_"Hahahah! It worked."_**

"Nexus, you did it." Rico said.

**_"I know."_** Nexus grinned, as he examined the serpent heads. Nexus now has 6 different powers glowing around his body.

His dark essence powers which he already had.

Vadin's intelligence and dash ability.

Johnny's aiming ability.

Kate's blending into another Bird ability.

Nigel's strength ability.

And the two Darkness serpent heads, and two demon arms, and the other Darkness ability's (apart from the Darkness itself, which did not seem to be talking.)

**_"Hahahaha. With this power, nothing shall stand in my WAY!"_** Nexus shouted in victory.

"NO!"

Blu and Arlene quickly jumped out of the bush were about to attack, until Nexus used his powers and began to glow purple around them and kept them still so they cannot move. **_"Hahahahahah."_**

Blu and Arlene struggled and tried get free.

Nexus turned over to Blu, who was trying to get free. "Well, well, well. Trying to kill my apprentice are you?"

"Stupid Birds." Rico said.

"Let us go!" Arlene ordered, trying to move the best she could.

**_"I don't think so. Now, I'm gonna kill you both, just like how Johnny killed Rico."_** Nexus said, with an evil grin.

Rico suddenly looked confused, and looked over at Nexus. "I thought it was Blu's fault who got me killed, Nexus?"

"Yeah, it's his fault." Arlene said.

**_"I'll explain later-now."_** Nexus said, as he magically appeared a dagger in his wing and hands it Rico...**_"Kill them."_**

"Oh no." Arlene said, with a worried face.

**_"Now, kill the girl."_** Nexus ordered. Rico obeyed and accepted the dagger, and walked right next to Arlene.

"Please don't do this." Arlene begged.

"Sorry Arlene." Rico said, lifting the dagger up.

Arlene closed her eyes tight. Rico lifted the dagger back and charged it forward, but suddenelt changed it's direction, and hit the person at the side of him. That was indeed Nexus.

Arlene opened her eyes, to see Rico had stabbed Nexus. "What the-."

**_"Rico...Why...?"_** Nexus fell to the ground, also dropping Blu and Jewel from his powers.

"What...What I am becoming?" Rico said, as he sat down on the ground and dropped the dagger. "I...I tried to kill you."

"Rico..." Blu said, slowly walking towards him.

"Rico, it's fine." Arlene said.

"It's not!" Rico yelled.

Suddenly, Blu, Arlene, and Rico got blown away by an exploding darkness ball.

Blu landed flat on his back, which caused him pain throughout his body. Blu leaned up, to see Nexus was still alive. He watched the evil Hawk use his powers heal the wound where Rico stabbed him. **_"Did you really think it would be that easy to stop me?!"_**

"No, but we can try." Blu grunted, as he used his wings to get back up.

**_"Foolish boy. I have a power that none of you can match up to."_** Nexus yelled, before picking up Rico with a demon arm and hanging him upside down. **_"And you!? I brought you back from the dead. And this is how you repay me?!"_**

"I'll kill you, Nexus!" Rico yelled.

**_"Don't be stupid."_** with that sentence Nexus tossed Rico away into the Jungle. He used his powers to appear another dagger, and was ready to finish Blu off. Nexus watched the Blue Macaw, who was struggling to stand.

Nexus lurched forward, with his weapon ready to strike. Blu closed his eyes tight, ready for the dagger to hit him.

Jewel, who was still been restrained by a Gangster, quickly bit his leg, causing him pain and to let her go. Without thinking, Jewel flew as fast as she could, right over to Blu. "NO! BLU!"

Jewel quickly pushed Blu out of the way, just before the dagger would hit him.

Blu grunted and used his wings to sit up. "Jewel, are you ok...Jewel?"

Blu turned around, and was in complete shock when he saw Jewel standing still, with the dagger stabbed in her stomach. Jewel looked over at Blu and extended one of her wings out, and was about to say something.

Blu watched as the love of his life, the lovely Jewel let out a pained gasp. Without any other words, she fell forward, landing with a sickening thud. Blu couldn't believe his eyes, he charged forward, clutching Jewel in his wings.

"Jewel! Jewel! GET UP!" Blu begged, slightly shaking her, but she didn't answer his desperate pleas, her head bobbed as he attempted to shake her awake. There wasn't a single inch of life about her...Jewel was taken away, by the deadly dagger that the Nexus held. The blade which robbed her of her life.

"Jewel...Jewel, baby...No...NO!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blu screamed, with his head looked up at the sky, and his voice screaming anger and sadness. Blu closed his eyes, and held his head on Jewel's head. He used his wing to keep her head touching his. "No...Please, Jewel...Come back...No."

Nigel, Vadin, Johnny, Kate, and Rico merely watched the Blue Macaw holding onto the love of his life in his wings.

Johnny beckoned for one of the Gangster's to give him a gun. Johnny accepted the weapon and aimed it at Blu. "Should we finish him?"

**_"No."_** Nexus said, pushing Johnny's gun down. **_"Leave him to suffer. For now, we leave."_**

So, Nexus, Vadin, Johnny, Kate, and the Gangsters who dragged Nigel along, walked away into the Jungle, leaving Blu next to the his wife's corpse. Blu closed his eyes and held Jewel's wing in his. "I'm sorry, Jewel."

**Oh, my...Jewel is dead, ladies and gentleman. I'm sorry...To be true, this did make me cry...Chapter 17 coming soon.**


	18. The light in the darkness is gone

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yes, Rico did try to kill you but he didn't. And Jewel is dead. And payback will begin.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yes, Jewel has passed on. And I am sorry if I made you cry.**

**Blu Razgriz: I'm afraid Jewel is dead. And Nexus won't be easy to stop now that he has all of those powers and tactics.**

**RIO2lover100: Couldn't bare to see Jewel dead? I'm sorry, but she is.**

**bobi4500: How long will each character take turns in dying? I have no idea. And it's cool not to be emotionable.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yes, Jewel is dead. And a lot of people never thought she'd be the one to die. **

**rio craziness: Yes, Nexus must pay for his crimes. And thanks, it was a nice job as usual.**

**Jeff117: Yep, Jewel is dead. (thanks for the comment on YouTube).**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I don't think Jewel is coming back this time.**

**Kraft58: JEWEL is gone! Go on, Kraft, Kill Nexus, KILL HIM! **

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Noooooooooooooo indeed. And no-one saw it coming. **

**mw4fan. Yes, now that Jewel is dead, Blu will be filled with nothing but anger and sadness, which will make him wanna kill Nexus.**

**century99: Yes, Nexus must die for his crimes.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: I don't think Jewel is coming back this time. And it was unexpected, that was the whole plan. And you are right, we do need to keep people of their feet.**

She's gone...Jewel, the love of Blu's life, the mother of his children, his chained-to-each-other-Bird...Is gone.

Blu remained sat down on the ground, still holding Jewel in his wings. He stroked her heads and began whispering to her. "Remember we said we were gonna go to Minnesota And we talked about having parties at the club?..." Blu paused and held his head close to Jewel's. "...I love you, Jewel..."

While Blu was still mourning his wife, Nexus, with his new powers, landed down right behind Blu, with a smirk.

**_"Awwww, missing your precious-little wife?"_** Nexus said, before chuckling evilly like the sick-twisted Hawk he is.

Blu didn't even bother to turn around and continued to stroke Jewel's head.

Nexus looked down at the Blue Macaw, with his glowing red eyes half-closed. **_"You live for now, only because it is torture for you to be without her."_**

Nexus realized Blu was gonna reply, so quickly dashed away using Vadin's dash ability.

Arlene, who had been knocked away during the battle with Rico, landed her talons down and walked right next to Blu, and sat besides him. "Blu...I...I."

Blu turned his head around to Arlene, with tears in his eyes. "It's ok...I loved her with all of my heart. We were together that I didn't have the most exuberant feeling of warmth, of love and closeness. It was truly the best thing that I've ever experienced."

What is becoming of Blu? Imprisoned, lost his love, guilt ridden for not saving her. Any-minute now, Blu is going to have a mental breakdown at this rate.

"Jewel was the only Bird for me...When I had the Darkness controlling me, Jewel was the light in the darkness...And now, she is gone...The light in the darkness is gone..." Blu cried, before sniffing. Though he may be sad and emotional, he suddenly shot his face up, with a very angry face. "Nexus must die!"

"I wanna kill him, too, Blu." Arlene said, placing a wing on his shoulder. "But he has all that power."

"We gotta try." Blu said.

"I know...I know." Arlene sighed.

Meanwhile, a few feet across the Jungle, Nexus stood in an open area, still getting use to his new powers.

**_"So, much power."_** Nexus said, with his eyes closed, feeling the dark essence glowing around his DNA,

"I won't let you!"

Nexus recognized that voice, and turned around, while chuckling, to see Blu preparing to charge at him. **_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blu the Macaw."_**

"I won't let you take another life!" Blu yelled, before quickly extending his wings and charging straight at the Hawk.

**_"Hahahaha."_** Nexus laughed. When Blu got close, Nexus used Johnny's aiming ability and a darkness demon head to whack Blu away."

Arlene suddenly jumped out of a nearby bush, and charged at Nexus. "Hey!"

Nexus looked at Arlene coming towards him, and wrapped a demon arm around her to restrain her extending her wings. _**"Well, well, it's the Macaw who's been giving me trouble."**_

Nexus chuckled and through Arlene to the ground, back first, causing extreme pain.

Arlene grunted and got back up, and rubbed her back." Ouch."

**_"Hehehehe."_** Nexus chuckled, folding his wings, and with the serpent heads growling.

Arlene groaned as she struggled to stand. "That was because I was trying to save my friends."

Arlene foolishly attempted to run it him again.

Nexus merely grinned and used Vadin's dash ability to quickly speed right behind her. Nexus whacked her away again with a demon arm. **_"I will not die. I have power that even the Angelus or the Darkness couldn't match up to."_**

"Ommph." Arlene groaned, as she fell to the ground once again. "Maybe I can try to."

Nexus looked over at Blu, who was still trying to get back up. Nexus quickly raised out both demon arms and wrapped them around Blu's body and ankles tight, and placed him kneeling down in front of him.

Blu groaned and tried to pull his wings and talons free, but Nexus had a solid grip on him. "You don't scare me, Nexus."

**_"Rico was gonna take care of you."_** Nexus said, placing a wingtip on his chin. **_"Now...You will spend the rest of your days..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..."Alone."_**

Nexus used one of the Darkness ability's to open a black hole, and used the demon arms to throw Blu directly inside. Nexus watched as the Blue Macaw fell down into darkness and sealed the hole before he could even hear Blu scream.

"No!" Arlene screamed, running to where the black hole was. "BLU!"

Nexus laughed evilly and wrapped a demon arm around Arlene. **_"What should I do with you?"_**

"No, no, no." Arlene panicked, as she looked around for something or someone to help her.

Nexus blew some dust in Arlene's face and put her to sleep. _**"Hehehehhaha, Now that the Blue Macaws are out of the way...Nothing will stop me now."**_

###

Meanwhile, Blu who had passed out due to the black hole experience slowly begin to slowly open his eyes, and could here slight conversations.

"How is he feeling?"

"He's doing fine, still thinks he sees the Darkness."

Blu finally got his eye sight back, to see a couple of Birds wearing lab coats. Lad coats? Blu gasped and quickly got back up on his talons. He began to study his surroundings; by the looks of it, he was in a Hospital.

_"Wait, this place looks... Familiar."_ Blu suddenly gasped, with his eyes wide-open. He now remembered where he was.

...

...

...

"I'm in the Asylum!"

**Looks like Blu is trapped in the Asylum again and Nexus's power is now gonna take over the Jungle. Stay tuned. Also, be sure to check out my two new videos on YouTube.**

**1. The Rio the Darkness 3 trailer 2**

**2. Rio 2 name of Blu and Jewel's daughter ****revealed.**

**3. My new opening. **

**So those who have YouTube channels. Epically. **

**Kraft58**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**bobi4500**

**Jeff117**

**RIO2lover100**

**Be sure to comment.**


	19. This brings back memories

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Leo the Hyacinth: How can Blu escape the Asylum again this time? Well, you will have to read.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yes, it is very unlikely Blu will escape again, but you are right, all of that anger will give him strength to get stronger. And the Asylum, I cannot explain (read Rio the Darkness 2 to find out).**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and Blu and Arlene are fine...For now.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Blu is back in the Asylum, but what will happen? And Nexus has a lot planned.**

**Jeff117: Yep, Blu is trapped there again, and permanently this time.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, things are going very bad. And what did you mean by: **

**"Speaking of the asylum I wonder if he'll be able to find a way to destroy Nexus in the asylum just like last time..."**

**When was last time he killed someone in the Asylum?**

**bobi4500: Yeah, Blu will probably suffer from more than 'Asylumphobia' if he stays there any longer. And thanks.**

**rio craziness: You are right, Blu doesn't have the Darkness powers anymore to get out. And what will happen to Arlene? Keep reading to find out.**

**mw4fan: Let out all of your excitement. And yeah, it is pretty awesome.**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, let's hope Blu can find a way for payback, but for Jewel, I'm afraid there is nothing he can do.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: You hope for many things. :). And let's hope Blu can take vengeance.**

**MCGamemaster90: Ya, Blu is gone. And you are right, it is the same Asylum from Rio the Darkness 2.**

**century99: Yeah, Blu may go crazy. And you salute Blu to live long? LOL.**

**Kraft58: I know how it feels to loose someone close to you. And yeah, the part with Blu going into shock, I did try to keep and make it feel and look real.**

The Asylum?! Could this be the same place where the Darkness normally sounds it's Host when healing it's body.

Blu continued to walk around the Asylum, trying to keep himself calm. "I gotta keep calm. This place isn't real."

Blu continued to walk around, until he spotted a very familiar Scarlet Macaw, wearing a labcoat like the other Doctors. "Arlene!"

"Oh, hello, Blu." Nurse Arlene, replied, turning her attention to him.

Blu ran over to Arlene and quickly said: "Arlene, we gotta get out of here and find Nexus."

"Uhh. Blu, what are you talking about?" Arlene asked confused.

"Oh, no...Not you, too." Blu said, frustrated He now remembered that everyone in the Asylum (besides himself) doesn't know about the things that have happened; everyone there is just a distraction.

Blu began banging his head against the wall. "No, no, no!"

"Blu, are you alright?" Arlene asked.

"NO! I shouldn't here!" Blu yelled.

Arlene could tell Blu was angry and frustrated, by the medical-information Rafael had gave her. She had three options.

1. Try and keep Blu calm. (which probably won't work)

2. Call Rafael over.

3. Take him to Nurse Jewel.

"Blu, think I should take you to Nurse Jewel." Arlene said, gently placing his wing on his shoulder (she gone with option 3). "Maybe she can calm you down."

"Jewel's dead, Arlene! Nexus kill her!" Blu shouted.

"Still, what you talking about?" Arlene said, with a curious eyebrow raised.

Blu began to get even more angry and gripped onto the bars attached to the window, in his wings. "Let me out of here!"

"Blu, calm down." Arlene said, slightly walking back.

"I HAVE TO KILL NEXUS!" Blu bellowed, trying to use his beak to break the bars.

"Ugh, Doctor Rafael!" Arlene called, before things could get even worse. "We got a problem!"

Doctor Rafael, who wasn't that far away since he was with another Doctor, quickly ran into the room. "Oh, no, easy, Blu, easy!"

Rafael quickly tied his wing behind Blu's neck and pulled him away. "Easy, it's gonna be fine."

Blu lifted his wings up and tried to pull Rafael's wing off him. "Let go of me!"

"Blu, calm down. We're here to help you." Arlene said, walking over to him and Doctor Rafael.

"No you're not! You're fake, all of you!" Blu accused, still trying to get free.

"Arlene, please go get a something to put him to sleep." Rafael requested, as he knew he could not keep him held for long.

"Yes, Doctor." Arlene said, putting her wing in her coat lad-coat pocket and handing it over to Rafael. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Rafael said, before injecting it into Blu's back. Blu's eyes slowly closed, as his wings fell down, and he was now put into a calm-sleep. "...Easy, Blu. It's ok."

Blu remained past out, as Rafael put him in a wheelchair. "..."

"Thank goodness, he's calm." Arlene sighed, looking at the sleeping Macaw.

"What's wrong? Was he talking about the Darkness again?" Rafael inquired.

"Yes, he was. And he said that, Jewel is dead, and, he also wanted me to go somewhere." Arlene answered.

Rafael began to push the wheelchair with Blu on it. "Let's take him back to his room."

###

After placing Blu back in his room, Rafael had locked Blu inside, and left Arlene outside the room to guard it.

Arlene leaned against the wall, whistling.

Blu slowly woken up from his deep-sleep, to only see he was laying in a bed. "Erg. What happened?"

It didn't take Blu long to notice he was once-again secured in a straitjacket to stop him from hurting himself, or anyone else.

"Oh, great, I hate being restricted." Blu said, examining the jacket. He used his talons to sit up and walked over to the door. Blu lifted his talon and knocked on the door. "Hello? Rafael?"

"Sorry, Blu. But you left us no choice." Arlene's voice called from the sorry.

"Please let me out. I'm sorry." Blu apologized.

"Sorry, Blu, but I can't let you out." Arlene said, folding her wings together.

"Ok...Can I at least have something to eat?" Blu asked.

"Sure. What do you want?" Arlene inquired.

"Any fruits you have." Blu replied.

"Ok. You wait here and I'll be right back." Arlene said, before walking away.

"Ok." Blu said, before looking through hole, which is used to put food through. "How did I get back here?"

A few seconds later Arlene returned, holding a mango in her wings. Arlene placed the mango through the hole. "Here we go. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Blu said, sitting back down on the bed and eating the mango.

"You're welcome." Arlene smiled, before leaning back down against the wall.

After Blu finished his mango, he walked back over to the door. "How long do I have to stay in here?"

"Until, I can trust you, that you're calm." Arlene answered.

"I am calm, honest!" Blu promised.

"Hmm. You sure?" Arlene asked.

Blu lowered his head down; even he she did let him out, what then?"...No. Maybe I should just stay in here."

"That's what I thought." Arlene said, before letting off a sigh.

Blu layed back down on the bed, and already drifted off to sleep. "Zzzzzzz."

Arlene was bored, as she was looking around the area.

Rafael had appeared from around the corner, and walked over to Arlene. "Nurse Arlene, how's Blu?"

"He's fine." Arlene replied.

Rafael moved by the door and looked through the hole, to see Blu sleeping. "He's sleeping."

"Indeed." Arlene said.

"Keep watch. Don't let him out unless I say it's ok." Rafael said, before walking down the hallway.

"Of course, Doctor." Arlene said. She let off a sigh and rubbed her wingtips together. "I'm bored."

Arlene began to hear singing coming from Blu's room. "And it feels like I am just too close..."

"Huh?" Arlene said, kneeling down and looking through the hole.

Arlene looked in Blu's room, to see Blu singing, while lying on his bed. "I can't lie no more, I can't hide, no more, gotta to be truth to myself."

"He is a pretty good singer." Arlene said to herself, also talking loud enough for Blu to hear.

Blu heard Arlene, and looked towards the door (though he cannot see he) "Oh, hi, Arlene." Blu greeted, before singing again "Say you, say me."

Arlene rolled her eyes around. "Oh, boy."

"Ya know, Arlene, this Asylum isn't so bad." Blu said, crossing one talon over the other.

"I know." Arlen agreed.

"At least here: there's no Darkness or Nexus, and Jewel's alive." Blu said, looking at the bright side.

"Hmmm. Looks like you're still thinking about the Darkness." Arlene said.

"It's real, Arlene. I felt it." Blu replied.

"But how do you feel it?" Arlene asked.

"It...It was in my DNA...It controlled me...It made me kill." Blu answered, with a remembered face from the past.

"Oh, ok." Arlene said.

"Arlene, can you do me a favor?" Blu inquired.

"Umm...sure." Arlene replied.

"Can you try and bring Jewel here? I just wanna see her." Blu requested.

"Sure, Blu. Just wait one moment." Arlene said, before walking away.

Meanwhile, in Nurse Jewel's office, Jewel sat by her desk, reading through files. "Ahhhh, what a beautiful day."

Jewel turned her attention to the door when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Arlene. "Hello, Nurse Jewel."

"Hi, Nurse Arlene." Jewel greeted.

"Blu told me: he was lonely, and said I could take you to him." Arlene replied.

"Oh, he's alone again?" Jewel said, getting up from her chair and over to her office door. "Ok, I'll go."

The Blue Macaw and Scarlet Macaw walked over to Blu's room. He had stopped singing for a little while.

"You got the keys?" Jewel asked.

"Yes." Arlene smiled, using her talon to push the key inside and unlocking it.

"Thanks." Jewel smiled, before walking into the room, to see Blu sitting on his bed. "Hi, Blu."

"Oh, hey, Jewel." Blu replied, though he knew that wasn't the real Jewel.

"How are you feeling?" Jewel asked, sitting on the bed with one wing on him

"I'm ok. I missed you, Jewel." Blu said

Arlene smiled at the two lovebirds, as they began to make conversation.

###

Meanwhile, back in Rio, Arlene (the real one) was locked in a cage, with Nigel, as she sat down sadly. "Well, looks like I'm trapped...again. And I'm stuck with a Cockatoo."

"Hey, I don't like being in here either." Nigel said, crossing his wings.

"Yeah." Arlene agreed, before scooting over to the cage bars. She planed her wings on the cage and began staring at the night. She closed her eyes and shredded a tear. _"Where ever you are, Blu...I hope your safe."_

**Blu is trapped in the Asylum, Arlene is trapped in a cage, and Nexus now begins taking over the Jungle. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	20. The Jungle is now under their control

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yes, this is becoming a nightmare. And you are stuck in a cage with Nigel. Good luck.**

**Blu Razgriz: Blu can try and escape, but there will be no point. And Blu may give up if he cannot figure his way out.**

**MCGamemaster90: Thanks, and Blu did try and keep himself calm (which failed). :)**

**rio craziness: Yeah, we all wish both Blu and Arlene can escape, but that's gonna be tough, especially for Blu.**

**Jeff117: Don't you mean: Nigel and Arlene are trapped in a cage? Nigel didn't put her in there, he's a prisoner, too.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Arlene work together with Nigel? HA! That's like asking the rain not to fall. XD. And if Blu tried to commit suicide again, he would just simply be dead.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I'm afraid Nexus won't be coming into the Asylum to get Blu. And Blu will not be having the Darkness this time. (Oh, and it's just Nexus, not "the Nexus").**

**mw4fan: Don't worry, you didn't scare me with your laugh. And here's the next chapter.**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, he should escape the Asylum and kill Nexus, but there is no way to do so.**

**killhell: Thanks. It is a good story.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, Blu is trapped there again in a straitjacket. :)**

In the Asylum, Jewel and Blu remained sat on the bed together. Blu, still in a straitjacket, had his head rested on Jewel's chest, as she stroked his head softly with her wingtip.

"I missed you so much, Jewel." Blu said, moving his eyeballs up to see her.

"I know you did, Blu." Jewel said, still stroking his head feathers. "I have to go back to work now, Blu. I'll come back later, ok?"

"Ok, Jewel." Blu replied, as he lifted his head off her chest.

Jewel planted a kiss on his cheek, before walking out of his room. Blu watched the door closed, followed by a key locking the door after.

Blu sighed, and laid back down on the bed. "Well, I guess I better get used to this...There's no way out of here."

###

Meanwhile, back in Rio, Nexus stood on a tree branch watching all of Vadin's Brotherhood members, who are still Green-Winged Macaws.

There was a lot of Brotherhood members, almost an army. Each of them carrying different weapons. The Gangsters however, didn't really have important jobs, due to them-how Rico would say: are idiots.

**_"Everyone, listen-up: are plan is now in motion."_** Nexus declared.

"Hooray!" all of the Brotherhood members cheered.

**_"Yes, now, I want you all to break up into two-groups."_** Nexus ordered.

The Brotherhood obeyed, and half of them moved on one side, while the other half moved onto the other side.

**_"Excellent."_** Nexus smirked, with hos body glowing with dark essence. He pointed his wingtips to Johnny, Kate, and Vadin. **_"Johnny, you lead one group around the Jungle and gather EVERY Bird in the Jungle!"_**

"Yes, sir! Let's go!" Johnny ordered, flying away with half the group.

**_"Vadin, you lead the other group and grab EVERY last bit of food in this Jungle, and bring it back here!"_** Nexus commanded.

"Yes, Nexus." Vadin replied, flying into the air with the other Brotherhood members. "Come, Brothers, grab every piece of food in this Jungle."

After they were gone, Nexus looked back down at the ground, only to see Kate was remaining.

"What about me?" Kate asked, folding her wings.

**_"You, I have a special job for you."_** Nexus said.

"Which is?" Kate inquired.

**_"Use your power to change into another Macaw, and go to the Samba Club, and trick everyone into getting caught."_** Nexus explained.

"Aye-aye, Captain." Kate said, before flying away into the sky.

After she was gone, Nexus rubbed his wings together and chuckled evilly. **_"Not long now."_**

###

**One day later**

Nexus was right; it wasn't long indeed. In one-entire day, Nexus and all of his men had taken over the entire Jungle.

They had set up small campsites in every area of the Jungle, with tents for them to sleep in, and cages for the prisoners.

Some cages hanging from trees, and some on the ground. In one of those cages on the ground, was Arlene trapped with Nigel.

Arlene looked out of the cage and sighed sadly. _"I can't believe all this happened in one day."_

One of the Brotherhood members walked over to Arlene and Nigel's cage and unlocked it with a key, which he had on a belt that he and all of the other Guards were wearing to hold stuff. "You two, let's go!"

"Ok." Arlene obeyed, walking out of the cage, along side with Nigel.

The Brotherhood member escorted the Macaw and Cockatoo over to a huge open-area, with all of the other Birds.

Arlene and Nigel walked into the crowd of Birds, who were all chatting to each other.

"I wonder what this is about?" Nigel said.

"Yeah." Arlene agreed, as she looked around the area, to see Brotherhood members surrounding the area, with there dark essence weapons, such as: shields, whips, swords, and bats.

There was also Brotherhood members on the tree branches, with arrows and bows as weapons.

Everyone fell silent when they saw Nexus landing on a high branch above everyone, with both his Captains on both his sides.

Vadin, who was standing on Nexus's left, with his wings folded.

Kate, who was standing on Nexus's right, with her eyes half-closed and a wing on her hip.

Johnny however, was his Lieutenant, who was in charge of making sure things go right.

Nexus spread his wings out, and yelled: **_"Attention listen up: I am looking for something at this moment, and you're going to help me."_**

_"Looking for something? What else could he want?"_ Arlene thought, with a curious face. _"With all that power, what else could he need?"_

**_"Now, as you are aware-I have all of your food in this pretty Jungle." _**Nexus said, looking down at all the Birds.**_ "Those who choose to join me, will have to work, but will get food. Those who refuse, will be locked away and have nothing to eat at all."_**

_"Oh man. Looks like I have to work."_ Arlene thought, no very happy at all.

"What about our children?" a female Yellow Macaw asked.

**_"Ah, yes. Do not worry, your little chicks are safe."_** Nexus reassured, with a grin of course. **_"They will be in good wings, but try anything, and you will not see them again."_**

_"What a creep."_ Arlene thought.

**_"And those who try and fight back...Will die."_** Nexus added. **_"Now, those who want to be slaves-stand to the right. Those who wanna remain in cages and stare-stand to the left."_**

About 99% of the group moved to the right (including Arlene). The people that didn't want to work, were five Military Macaws.

Nexus smirked and jumped down near the Birds who wanted to work, and walked besides them, causing each of them to cringe in fear.

Nexus saw Arlene in the crowd and walked over to her. Nexus placed his wing in the side of her face. **_"Well, well, look who it is. Still angry about your friend."_**

"Oh yeah." Arlene said, glaring at him.

Nexus chuckled and looked over at the Brotherhood members. **_"Men, take this prisoners over to their work area."_**

"Yes, sir." a Brotherhood Commander said, leading some squadrons of men with him. "Come on, you lot, move it!"

Arlene, and the other prisoners moved all around the Jungle, taking their orders from the Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood members gave all of the Birds spades, and attached chains on their necks to hold them all together.

"If anyone tries anything, they will be punished. Now, get to work." a Brotherhood Commander ordered.

"Yeah. Whatever." Arlene said, as she began digging.

The Brotherhood member quickly pulled a dagger from his belt and held it to Arlene's neck. "You say something, Pretty-Girl?"

Arlene gulped in response. "Ummm...no."

"That's what I thought." the Brotherhood member said, lifting the dagger back down, and walking away. "Now, everyone, work!"

"Working." Arlene scoffed.

"I hate this so much. The chain on my neck itches" a Yellow Macaw female grunted.

"This isn't fair!" a Scarlet Macaw male complained.

"I'm wanna kill something" Nigel growled, who was also in the same area as well.

"I wish I could rip out Nexus's heart." Arlene hoped.

"Me too." Nigel agreed, as he began digging with his spade in his wings. "With all that power, none of us have a chance."

"Yeah." Arlene agreed, as she stopped digging and looked up at the darkness clouds. "There's gonna be someone who can help."

###

Night Time had finally arrived, in the once-peaceful Jungle of Rio. The Brotherhood members had unchained the prisoners and escorted them back to their cages.

"Ok, everyone, back and your cages!" a Brotherhood Commander ordered.

Arlene and Nigel walked back into their cage together.

A Brotherhood member chuckled, as he walked past all the cages in the area, which were close together like prison cells. "Better get some sleep, birdies. More work tomorrow."

"Ugh. I hate work." Arlene said, laying down in the cage.

"Why didn't you choose to remain in a cage, then?" Nigel asked. "You could have just sat in a cage, all bored."

"Thats the reason why. I don't want to bored all day." Arlene answered, rubbing her head. "Plus, I'd starve to death."

"We should fight back!" Nigel suggested.

"Yeah, we should but, we could die." Arlene said.

"What do we do?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know." Arlene said, with a sad face.

"Hey, you two, shut up and sleep!" a Brotherhood archer yelled.

Arlene tucked her head in her wings and tried to get some sleep. She peaked one of her eyes open and looked at the moon. She shredded a quick tear, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Nexus and the others have complete control of the Jungle and now have all of the Birds working as slaves for them. Who is gonna save them?**

**Blu is trapped in the Asylum.**

**Jewel is dead.**

**Arlene is working as a slave.**

**Let's hope someone out there can save them.**


	21. Is it possible?

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Kraft58: You are confused about the Asylum, so let me explain. The Asylum is all just make believe. It was just a place the Darkness sends it Host when it's healing it's body, so the Host is distracted from reality. Everyone in the Asylum fake, none of its real. And yes the real Jewel is dead, and yes, they are kinda like ghosts. I hope that helps you understand.**

**Blu Razgriz: You are right, Blu's trapped, Jewel's dead, Arlene's a slave, who can help them? We will have to wait and see, because even I don't know.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I don't think there is any hope Rico. He has possible been killed too.**

**RIO2lover100: So now you believe Blu can't escape?**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Rico has disappeared, possible dead. And you're right, Nexus was lying. Didn't that look a bit obvious?**

**rio craziness: Even if all of the Birds did work together, they still wouldn't have a chance. And there is no way to escape.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: It is sad for Blu being without Jewel. She was his light in the darkness. And you hate being in cages, I think we all do.**

**Jeff117: Even if they escape, every part of the Jungle has camps and guards everywhere, so I doubt they'd get far.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, how can things get worse? And you're right, there are lots of food in Rio Jungle, but the Brotherhood is big.**

**mw4fan: No thanks, I don't need an OC, thanks for the offer though. And who is strong enough to stop Nexus?**

**bobi4500: Haha, I haven't heard that saying for a while. But you are right.**

**killhell: Yep, he has control of all of them, but no-one has the power to defeat him.**

**Rapper the red macaw: (yeah, the site still has a few errors) And the Birds are slaves, but no-one can save them at this time.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, the Jungle is under Nexus's control. And there is no-one that can save them.**

**mnero1996: A Lot of people wish Blu and the others were free, but how exactly? Well, we will have to find out.**

Trapped. Blu now understood he was trapped in the Asylum for the rest of his Bird-years life. Blu was sitting in a chair , in Jewel's office, still in a straitjacket. Blu sighed sadly and looked out of Jewel's office window. "It looks so peaceful here."

Blu turned his attention back to the do r when he heard it open. It was Nurse Jewel. "Hi, Blu."

"Hey, Jewel." Blu replied, as he watched her sit behind her desk.

"How are you feeling today?" Jewel inquired.

"I'm fine." Blu replied, as he looked down at his talons. "I just wish things were back to normal."

"Blu..." Jewel said, as she got up from her desk and walked over to him. She placed a wing on the side of his face and stroked him. "Blu, it's okay. Everything is fine."

Blu nodded in response, though he knew this place wasn't real and everything was not fine.

"Blu, I'll be back in a couple of minute's, just wait here. Ok?" Jewel said.

"Ok, Jewel." Blu said, putting on a smile.

Jewel smiled and got back up onto her talons and walked out of her office.

After she was gone, Blu got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked behind Jewel's desk. He used his talons to pull a chair back and sit down on it. "Hmmm, Jewel's chair is comfy."

Blu turned around and looked outside, at the Asylum garden. Blu could see Andre, who was sitting on a Bird-sized bench, wiggling his wingtips around and muttering words to himself. And Nigel, who was sitting in a wheelchair, singing to himself.

Well, they may be crazy, but they may not be as bad as they were in the real World.

Example for Nigel:

"Aw, pity. Now we have two useless flightless Birds. Oh?"

"Not cool, man! Not cool."

Example for Johnny:

"Bye-Bye, Hawk."

Example for Andre:

"I'm sorry, Blu. I can't let the Angelus take you Jewel again."

Blu continued to daydream outside, until some very bright and shiny hit his chocolate brown eyes. Blu groaned and turned around, to see a very bright portal behind him. "Ah, what's that?"

_"Come into the light, Blu."_

"Who said that?" Blu wondered, slightly in fear and shock.

_"If you wish to be free, step into the light."_

Blu thought it over for a few seconds, but decided if he didn't go, he'd be stuck in this place for the rest of his life. Blu sat up from the chair, and began to approach it. "Well, anywhere's better than here."

The Blue macaw stepped into the light, seconds later, he was sucked inside, and began to travel all the way down the portal like a water slide. "WOAAAAAAAAAAH!"

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Meanwhile, back in the real World, morning had finally arrived. However, this means it was time for the prisoners to work again. Arlene, who was once again working in the same position, digging with a Bird-sized spade in her wings, and with a chain on her neck. "Ugh. I'm tired."

"Pst, hey, you!" a male voice whispered fervently.

Arlene turned hear head around, to see a male Hyacinth Macaw working a few feet away from her. "Yeah?"

"Me and a couple of more Birds are planning something, and we need your help." the Macaw explained.

"Sure. I would love to help. But what is it?" Arlene inquired.

The Macaw quickly checked to make sure no Brotherhood members were around, and whispered to her:

...

...

...

"We are planning on killing Vadin."

As everyone in the Jungle is aware, Vadin and Kate are the Captains, and if they were to be killed, it would make there job a little easier.

Vadin, who is in charge of all the weapons they have.

Kate, who is in charge of the prisoners, to make sure they are working.

"Hmmm, I like it." Arlene smiled, but quickly shuck it off when a Brotherhood member came over.

"Hey, whats going on over here?!" the Brotherhood member asked.

"Nothing." Arlene said, as she quickly began digging.

"Well, get back to work!" the Brotherhood member ordered, before walking away to check on the other slaves.

"Yes, sir." Arlene said, digging even faster.

"We will talk when they give us a break. " the Macaw said, as he began to dig again to not cause any suspicion.

"Yeah." Arlene agreed, also digging further into the ground.

###

Back with Blu, he had passed out after he had jumped into a mysterious light portal. He slowly began to open his eyes , to see he was in some-sort of Castle. "Erg, what happened?" Blu grunted, as he used his wings to get up.

Blu quickly noticed he was free from the straitjacket. "I'm free?"

He began looking around the Castle. The place looked familiar. "Wait, I've been here before...It looks..." Blu suddenly gasped, and quickly took a step back. "This is the World of Light!"

A couple of foot steps were heard coming from down the hallway. Blu turned around, and saw 3 Birds come into the room, who looked very-very familiar Two of them were Yellow Macaws, with there bodies glowing with light essence, and both of them holding golden staffs as weapons .

The middle figure however, was a Macaw, with her body shaped like Jewel's. Her feathers were a cosmic latte glowing white colour. Her talons were light grey. Her eyes were a laurel green color. And her body was glowing with a shiny trail of white mist.

Blu immediately recognized that Bird any where.

It was indeed, the Angelus.

"You." Blu growled, as he quickly tried to run over and attack her, but quickly got restrained by the Angelus's Guards. They held his wings and sat him down on a chair. Blu struggled and tried to get free. "Let go of me!"

_"Keep him restrained."_ the Angelus commanded.

The Guard's nodded in response and got some glowing light ropes, the same kind o f ropes that the Angelus used to restrain Blu when she caught him. The Guards tied the rope around his body and kept him sat down.

###

Back in Rio, a Brotherhood member declared: " Its break time, you got five minutes and then back to work.

The Brotherhood members gave out some food to each prisoner, and walked away. The Macaw who was talking to Arlene, quickly go closer to her and said: "Ok, listen, we need to kill Vadin, but we don't know where is?

"Me neither. But what about Kate?" Arlene asked.

"Kate is the captain of the slaves . Wait I have an idea." The Macaw said. "If you got yourself into trouble the guards would take you to her."

"Yeah, but what do I do? Kill her or something?" Arlene inquired.

"No, if it does work you won't be able to get her. Try and trick her into telling you Vadin's location.

"Ok. Now all I need to do is get in trouble." Arlene said.

The Macaw quickly got an idea. "Hit me! Be quick , just do it.

"Ok." Arlene didn't even hesitate and hit the Macaw across his face.

A Brotherhood member quickly ran over and knocked her down. "Got ourselves a trouble maker!? Let's bring her to Kate."

"No!" Arlene yelled, but in her mind, she was thinking: _"Yes!"_

The Brotherhood members dragged Arlene into Kate's tent. The Brotherhood members sat her down on a chair and tied rope around her body, "Sit, and stay there."

"Ok..." Arlene obeyed. She looked up and saw Kate, who was sitting behind her desk, with her wings pressed together.

"Well, well, what do we have here then?" Kate said, with a grin.

"She assaulted one of the slaves, ma'am." one of the Brotherhood member said.

"Is that so?" Kate said, getting out of chair and walking over to her. "Care to explain your actions?"

"He insulted me." Arlene said, though it was a lie.

"Is that so?" Kate said, as she began walking around her. "Now, what would happen if I told Nexus or Vadin about this? I don't think they'd be happy."

"Umm no." Arlene said.

"Hmmm, what is your name?" Kate asked.

"Arlene." Arlene answered.

"Well, Arlene. Do you have any idea what would happen if I told Nexus about this?" Kate asked. "He'd rip you in pieces."

"I know..." Arlene said.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't tell Nexus?" Kate asked.

"Because you need my help. Also can I talk to Vadin?" Arlene inquired.

Kate looked at Arlene with a curious eyebrow, and placed a wing on her hip. "Why do you want to see Vadin?"

"I just want to talk to him about something." Arlene replied

"If you wanna talk, you talk to me . Besides, Vadin's very busy at the moment." Kate said.

"I could wait." Arlene said, before chuckling nervously.

"What's it you anyway? I think you're getting a little to nosy. " Kate said.

"No. No, I'm not." Arlene quickly replied, trying to cause suspicion.

###

**World of Light**

Meanwhile, back in the World of Light, Blu still tried to get free from the light ropes, as he watched the Angelus standing in front of him. "Let me go!"

_"If you would relax, then I could explain."_ the Angelus said, trying to keep him calm.

"Why should I listen to you?" Blu asked. "You should be dead!"

_"Because, I freed from the Asylum."_ the Angelus said.

Blu went a little wide-eyed, and looked at her confused an shocked. "You freed me? Why?"

_"I want to help you."_ the Angelus explained, as she kneeled down to him.

"Help me?" Blu repeated, making sure he heard right.

_"Yes."_ the Angelus replied, before looking down at her feet sadly. _"You were right, Blu. When we battled, I was just trying to kill the Darkness, but I didn't see the love you and Jewel shared together."_

"...Jewel's dead." Blu said, shredding a tear.

_"I know."_ the Angelus replied, as she looked back up to him. _"We found her corpse and brought here...So you can give her a proper burial, and put her to rest. "_

"...Thank you." Blu replied. He put his sad face, into a slightly angry one. "Ok , I want you to help me."

_"Good."_ the Angelus grinned, as she beckoned for her Guards to untie him.

After Blu was free from the ropes, he rubbed his wings together, and looked back at the Angelus: "What would have me do? "

_"Come with me."_ the Angelus said, walking over to her throne.

"If you say so." Blu said, getting up fr om the chair and following the Angelus.

The Angelus walked behind her throne, an d outside of her Castle on a balcony. Blu followed her out there, and watched the peaceful World around them.

_"Look down there, Blu."_ the Angelus said , gesturing a wing below her.

Blu followed her wing, which leaded to a big area full of Guards. "Your Guards."

_"They are trained Warriors, Blu. You can become one."_ the Angelus said, turning over to him. _"And if you want to bring d own Nexus, I can train you. You can learn the powers of the light. Join us, Blu, and we will help you avenge your wife ."_

Blu lowered his head for a few seconds, and began thinking the whole thing over. He looked back up and the Angelus with a grin. "I'll do it."

_"Excellent."_ the Angelus smiled, placing her wing over him and began escorting him back inside. _"Now, let's get back in side. We have much to do."_

**Blu is free from the Asylum, and the Angelus is back ladies and gentleman, but this time, she's good, and his gonna make Blu into a Warrior. And in Rio, Arlene' s planning to kill Vadin. Well, let's see how this turns out.**


	22. Blu's goodbye's to Jewel

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, the Angelus is good this time. And revenge will have to wait.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, it's time for your character to kill Vadin. And the Angelus is a good guy (well, good girl) this time.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, Blu is becoming a Warrior, and Vadin is hopefully gonna be killed. And I agree-Team Rio!**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, the Angelus is helping Blu this time. The main antagonist of Rio the Darkness 2 is now his mentor.**

**rio craziness: Yep, it's a surprise as usual. The Angelus is now helping Blu. And you wanna join them? I do too. And there will be another great battle later.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, and we all thought Blu was gonna be trapped in there forever. And Blu does have a lot of training to do. And I am not sure how I will kill Nexus. (that's if he dies).**

**Rapper the red macaw: You really wanna know what will happen? Keep reading to find out.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: You it's getting juicy like a mango. And you brought one, did you? Well, enjoy it. :)**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, it would have been a lot better if the Angelus could bring Jewel back. But even she doesn't have that kind of power. And we are all sad when Blu and Jewel are apart.**

**mnero1996: Yeah, none of us thought the Angelus would be back. And Arlene has to find Vadin before she can kill him.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, they are getting a little better. And I don't know if you noticed, but Nexus is a God at this very point.**

**killhell: Yep, the Angelus is now helping Blu to defeat Nexus.**

He had agreed. Even though the Angelus was once his sworn enemy, Blu had agreed to let her train him into becoming a Warrior of the Light. In the Castle, Blu and the Angelus were walking down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Blu inquired.

_"I am taking you to where we put your wife."_ the Angelus said, turning around to him. _"Just so you can say something before we begin."_

Blu nodded in response and continued walking. "What about my children? Are they safe?"

_"Don't worry, my Guards rescued your babies before Nexus could get to them." _the Angelus reassured.

"...Thank you." Blu said, putting on a smile.

_"No problem."_ the Angelus smirked. They both finally made it to a room which was a little small, but not to bad to sleep in. The Angelus used her powers to open the door. _"She's in there. I'll give you some privacy. Come to my throne when you're ready."_ the Angelus said, before walking away.

After she was gone, Blu walked into the room, where he saw Jewel's dead corpse laying on a bed. Blu closed his eyes and shredded a tear. He pulled up a chair and sat himself down next to the bed. "Jewel..."

Blu wiped a tear away and placed his wing on her head and began stroking her. "...I miss you so much, Jewel...I wish it was me that died instead...Jewel, I'm going to kill Nexus, if it's the last thing I do."

He lifted one of Jewel's wings up and planted a kiss on it. "I promise, Jewel, I'll take care of the children for you...When this is over, I'll give you a proper burial."

Blu was now crying a little; he held her head close to hers and planted another kiss on her head. "...Rest in peace, Jewel."

Blu got back up onto his talons, and walked over to the door. He took one last look at Jewel, before walking out of the room, to leave her in peace. Blu leaned against a wall, with his eyes closed.

Blu then turned around, to see the Angelus standing in the middle of the hallway. _"I'm sorry about Jewel, Blu."_

"...She only wanted to help." Blu said, before trying off a couple of tears.

_"We know, Blu...Your children are resting in one of the rooms. Do you want to see them?"_ the Angelus offered.

"Yeah, I do." Blu replied, as he walked over to her.

_"Come with me."_ the Angelus said, walking down the hallway, alongside with Blu. "I'll take you to them."

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Back in Rio, and in Kate's tent. Arlene still sat in a chair, tied up, as she looked over at the two Brotherhood members who were guarding her. Kate had to go somewhere, because something was happening nearby.

Arlene swinged her tied-to each other talons, because she was bored. "So..."

"I wonder what's happened?" one Brotherhood member said to the other.

The other Brotherhood member shrugged in response. "Beats me."

"Maybe some ambush or something." Arlene suggested.

"Ambush? Every Bird in the Jungle are in cages. Who could possibly attack us?" the Brotherhood member asked.

"HAHAHAAH!" a voice laughed from outside.

Arlene smirked and turned to the Brotherhood member. "See?"

"Wait a minute, what ever happened to Nexus's old apprentice?" the Brotherhood member said. "

"Yeah, I think he's name was Rico. I think he died." the otherBrotherhood member said.

"Wait, what?" Arlene thought. "I'm wondering who is here and why?

"Good question." the Brotherhood member said.

###

**World of Light**

Back in the World of Light, Blu sat down on a bed, slowly stroking Rey, Azul, and Crystal's head softly with his wings, while he had them laid down comfortable in his other wing.

Blu began to talk to them, though they were sleeping. "I missed you, kids. I know you'd rather be back home than in here."

Rey made a little soft chirp and cuddled into Blu's wing.

Blu smiled and stroked his children's heads. "Rest well, children." Blu brought all of his kids into a hug. "...Just remember, Daddy will never leave you...Ever."

**Blu is ready to beginning his training. Stay tuned for chapter 23. Sorry this chapter was a little short, I got to focused into editing a new video. The new video to YouTube is the cast of Rio in real life.**


	23. Welcome to the Light Brotherhood, Blu

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, I suppose the significance of the content was great.**

**RIO2lover100: We all want Blu to take revenge. And we want Jewel to come back.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, Blu got to say his goodbyes to Jewel, and yes, his children are now safe with him. And it will take Blu a lot of training to defeat Nexus.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, it is very sad to see Blu mourning Jewel, but yeah, at least his children are safe.**

**Jeff117: Yeah, it is a good thing his kids are still with him. (and thanks for the comment on YouTube).**

**rio craziness: we all want so see Nexus beaten. And what's happening in Rio? All the Birds are slaves for Nexus. Besides that, nothing.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: You are right, being a single father isn't easy. And it brought a couple of tears to your eyes? Awwwww.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: I'm sorry, but Jewel is gone for good. No coming back. Let's just be happy she can rest in peace.**

**mnero1996: Yep, Blu is becoming a Warrior and hopefully kill Nexus. And I don't think Rico's coming back.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Who attacked the camp? Just some random Bird causing trouble. And I know it was sad. And I will finish Epilogue, I just got focused into this story.**

**killhell: Yep, the children are safe and Blu is ready to begin to train as a Warrior.**

**mw4fan: Like I said to Francisco the Golden Macaw: who attacked one of the camp sites is just some random Bird starting trouble.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yes, it is very sad indeed. And I too hope Blu can bring down Nexus.**

In the World of Light, Blu stood by the Angelus's throne. All of the Angelus's Guards were in the room, standing in lines. The Angelus walked next to Blu and in front of her Guards. _"Attention, my brothers! Today, we have a new Warrior joining are Order."_

All of the Guards clapped in response.

"However, he's a Blue Macaw, and will experience training none of you here have even seen before." the Angelus continued before turning over to Blu, who was merely standing there watching. _"Blu, come forth."_

"Yes, your Majesty?" Blu said, walking over to her.

_"Give me your left wing."_ the Angelus requested.

"O-K, sure..." Blu said, becoming a little nervous as he extended his left wing out to her.

The Angelus placed her wing under his and lifted up in the air. _"Blu, if you join us, do you swear to uphold the principles of our Order and all that for which we stand?"_

"I do." Blu replied.

_"And never to share our secrets or tell the true nature of our work?"_ the Angelus added.

"I do." Blu answered a second time.

_"And to do so from now until death-whatever the cost?"_ the Angelus finished.

"I...Do." Blu said.

_"Excellent, welcome to our Brotherhood, Blu."_ the Angelus smiled, before making her wing glow a mysterious glow colour.

"What are you doing?" Blu asked, still noticing she had his left wing held up.

_"Now that you our with us, we will give you the tattoo."_ the Angelus replied.

Blu looked at her, with a curious eyebrow raised. "A tattoo?"

_"Yes, all of my Guards have one."_ the Angelus said, as she looked up from her wing and at her Guards. _"Show him, men."_

All of the Angelus's Guards raised there left wings, showing there tattoo. Blu looked at there tattoos, and then back to the Angelus. "Why do we need a tattoo?"

_"The tattoo's is what give us power, strength, and tactics."_ the Angelus explained, as her wing was now glowing really bright. _"Your tattoo, however, will be a little different."_

"Different how?" Blu inquired.

_"You're a Blue Macaw. You're a different Bird specious. And if you're going to defeated Nexus, you'll need a lot of training."_ the Angelus answered.

"Who's gonna train me?" Blu asked.

_"Normally I would let my Guards train each other, but I'm gonna train you personally."_ the Angelus replied, before moving her right wing on the middle part of his left wing. _"Now, let's give you the tattoo."_

Blu looked at her glowing power pressed on his wing. "Is this gonna hurt?"

_"Only a little."_ the Angelus admitted. She held her wing down on his wing, and began to push light essence into his body. Blu felt the little pain she mentioned and tried not to move.

_"I...I can feel it...Inside of me...The light."_ Blu thought.

After a few seconds, the Angelus let go of Blu's wing and took a few steps back. _"All done."_

Blu looked at his left wing, and made a little gasp. The Angelus had created the tattoo on his wing. Blu began to examine his wing, and moved it up and down. "Wow..."

_"Like it?"_ the Angelus asked, lifting his wing up once again. She looked over at her Guards and announced: _"My Brothers, Blu is now with us!"_

"HOORAY!" all of the Guards cheered, with there weapons raised.

Blu looked at his tattoo once again; it was in the shape of diamond. _"Hmmm, not bad." _

_"Now, come with me."_ the Angelus said, placing her wing over him and escorting him down the hallway. "Your training will now begin."

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Back in Rio, Kate had been gone for ten-entire minutes. Arlene now was beginning to wish she didn't listen to that Macaws idea. Arlene and the two Brotherhood members turned around, when someone had walked inside the tent.

It was indeed, Vadin. He walked in angrilly, and slammed his talon down on Kate's desk.

"Sir, what's wrong?" one of the Brotherhood members asked.

"That intruder caused me trouble." Vadin replied, before seeing Arlene tied up on s chair. Vadin formed a grin and turned around. "And who's this?"

"Trouble maker, sir!" one of the Brotherhood member's answered.

"I'm not a trouble maker." Arlene said, but Vadin looked at her, with a not-believing face. "Ok, maybe a little bit."

Vadin smirked and quickly dashed over right in front of Arlene. Vadin placed his wing on the side of his face, and used one of his wingtips to stroke it. Hmmm, very pretty, aren't you?"

"I think so..." Arlene said.

Vadin let go of her face and turned back over to the Brotherhood. "Tell you what-I'll give you a second chance. Men, take her away. I'm going back to the weapon areas."

"Weapons area. Yes!" Arlene thought, now knowing where Vadin will be.

"Yes sir" the Brotherhood member said, lifting Arlene back onto her talons. "Come on, let's go."

"Thank you for the second chance!" Arlene called to Vadin, as the Brotherhood member escorted her out.

The Brotherhood member took Arlene back over to her work area, and untied her. "Come on, back to work"

"Ok." Arlene obeyed, as she began to dig with the spade.

The Brotherhood member placed the chain back on her neck, before walking away. "Now, no more trouble."

The Hyacinth Macaw who gave Arlene the tip, whispered to her: "Hey, did you find out?"

"Yes, I did." Arlene replied, as she continued to dig. "He's at the weapon areas."

"Weapons area? Ok, now that is not gonna be good. It's heavily armed there." the Macaw said, also digging.

"Yeah, unless we could do something else." Arlene said.

"Like what?" the Macaw asked, throwing some dirt in the corner.

"Maybe we can take some weapons." Arlene suggested.

"I don't know how to use a weapon. Besides, if we went now, they would say us, but we can't go at night, because we are locked in our cages." the Macaw said.

"Then we're going to bust out of this joint." Arlene said.

"They have camps all across the Jungle. No where in the Jungle is safe." the Macaw countered.

"What about the city?" Arlene asked.

"I don't know about the city." the Macaw said, "I don't know. Let's concentrate on getting rid of Vadin first."

"So we need to know his weakness." Arlene said.

"Oh, he's not so hard to kill. Any weapon could kill him. But he's smart, and he has that dash ability." the Macaw explained.

"Hmmm, unless we can slowly him down." Arlene suggested.

"Maybe." the Macaw said.

The two Macaws turned there attention to behind them, when they saw two Brotherhood members holding a female Yellow Macaw, while a third one was holding a baby Yellow Macaw in his wings.

"Keep her back." the Brotherhood member said.

"No, please, don't take my baby!" the Yellow Macaw begged.

"Shut up!" the Brotherhood member said, kicking her stomach, causing her screams to stop and drop her to her knees. "Your child will come to no harm."

"Awww, man. I really want to help them." Arlene said, looking at them while digging.

"Don't do something stupid, Arlene. We can't draw attention to us." the Macaw said.

"I know." Arlene sighed, looking down.

"Listen, I have a plan. Take this." the Macaw said, handing her what looked like a key like the Brotherhood members carry on there belts.

"A fake key? What do I do with it?" Arlene asked.

"As you may know, the Guards wear belts with Key's on them. If you can swap that key with a real one, you can use it to open your cage and get to Vadin." the Macaw explained.

"Yes, sounds like a good plan." Arlene said.

The Macaw quickly noticed a Brotherhood member coming, and quickly said: "Oh, there's a Guard coming. Try now when he's distracted."

"Ok." Arlene nodded.

The Brotherhood member slowly walked past Arlene, whistling a tune. When he wasn't looked, Arlene quickly grabbed the real key and replaces her belt with fake key, before quickly continuing to dig.

"So, how are we doing over here?" the Brotherhood member asked, looking around the area.

"Good, good." Arlene said, trying not to show suspicion.

"Keep working." the Brotherhood member ordered.

###

**World of Light**

Meanwhile, back in the World of Light, Blu stood in the center of the training room, with his eyes closed, as he tried to embrace the light. He tried to concentrate, as the light essence slowly swirled around him.

The Angelus stood in the corner of the room, with her wings folded. _"You must embrace the light, Blu. Feel the powers of the light. Allow the tattoo the give you the skills and tactics you need."_

"How long will I have to train?" Blu inquired, still trying to concentrate with his powers.

_"Time will only tell, Blu."_ the Angelus replied, as she could see and feel the light growing inside of Blu. _"Okay, Blu, you may stop now."_

Blu let go of the light essence, and took a couple of breaths.

The Angelus smiled, and lifted his left wing up. _"Look, the tattoo grows."_

"It did?" Blu said, as he examined the tattoo and noticed it had grown a little on his wing, with a couple of different shapes. "I didn't even feel anything."

_"That's how it works. When the tattoo is complete, you will have everything you need to defeat Nexus."_ the Angelus explained. The Queen of Light grabbed a map which was laying on a table and beckoned for Blu to come over.

Blu walked over and looked at the map. It was a map of the Jungle. "What's this?"

_"This is the map of your Jungle."_ the Angelus smiled, as she moved her wingtip down the map. _"I need you to do me a favor."_

"Which is?" Blu asked.

_"If you look here: the Brotherhood have set up a field of dark essence everywhere in the area."_ the Angelus described.

"Yeah." Blu said, looking to where she was pointing. "What do you want me to do?"

_"Burn all the dark essence. It should weaken their Army."_ the Angelus said.

"And how exactly do I, "Burn them"?" Blu asked.

_"With one of the abilities you have just learned."_ the Angelus answered, with a smile. _"The power of the beam."_

"Hmmmm, beam..." Blu said, looking at his left wing. "How do I work it?"

_"Just imagine you have the Darkness powers still."_ the Angelus said.

"Okay." Blu said, as he closed his eyes and held out his wing. He concentrated for a few seconds, then bam! A light beam shot directly from Blu's wing. Blu opened his eyes and began laughing. "Wow, that's great."

_"Um, Blu?"_ the Angelus said, pointing a wingtip, to where the beam had caused flame on the wall. The Angelus sighed and used her powers to make the light flame disappear.

Blu chuckled nervously and lifted his wing back to his side. "Sorry."

The Angelus sighed, and waved her wing around and created a portal. _"Step into the portal. It will take you back to Rio, and to the dark essence field. Don't worry about your children, we'll take good care of them."_

Blu nodded in response, and walked near the portal. He took one step back but said one last thing before he left. "Wish me luck!" and jumped into the portal.

The Angelus watched Blu travel down the portal, and smiled. _"Good luck, Blu."_

**Blu's training has began and he will now learn powers of the light. In Rio, Arlene is ready to kill Vadin. Let's see how this turns out. Chapter 24.**


	24. Time to mash up the place

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, let's hope Blu burns to dark essence field and let's hope Arlene kills Vadin.**

**Blu Razgriz: Blu and Arlene could turn a tide into winning the war, let's just hope things go well.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Blu is on his way back to Rio, and you're going to kill Vadin soon. Good luck.**

**RIO2lover100: Blu has got good powers indeed.**

**rio craziness: Yep, Blu has a new power and his first assignment. And let's hope Arlene's mission goes well too.**

**mnero1996: Well, Blu has powers, but not enough to kill Nexus yet. And the action is not as close as you think.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Don't get too sure. You never know when things could go wrong. They say: when things are going so well, something goes wrong. Let's just hope Blu and Arlene accomplish their missions.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: LOL, good quote. But I have only seen the first Die Hard film. And let's hope Blu and Arlene complete their tasks.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yep, let's wish them luck.**

**mw4fan: Why must I do that? Because I am evil! Mwhahahaha! (nah, I'm kidding).**

**killhell: Yep, Blu has a tattoo with power and on his way to burn some dark essence.**

**bobi4500: Yes, I have a good feeling the burning dark essence will go very well. Hehehe.**

Somewhere amongst the now darkness Jungle, which was taken over by Nexus and his Gang, laid a large dark essence field. It must be were Nexus goes to get powers for new Brotherhood members.

However, the area was guarded by quite a few of Brotherhood members. Two Brotherhood members leaned up against tree, very-very bored.

One of them sighed and looked at the other one. "It's so boring here. Why do we even have to stand Guard?"

"Hey, you never know when something could just jump out." the other Brotherhood member replied.

"Who's gonna jump out?" the Brotherhood member asked, with a sulky face. "No-one in this Jungle is free."

"Look, listen, would you rather be helping the new recruits train?" the Brotherhood member asked. The other one went silent. "That's what I thought."

The two Brotherhood members turned their attention forward, when they could hear what-sounded like wind. "What's the noise?"

A portal opened in the middle of the field, and out came a Blue Macaw, with a glowing diamond tattoo on his left wing.

Blu dropped down onto his talons, and saw the dark essence field in front of him. "They changed the Jungle so fast-woah, that's a lot of dark essence."

"Hey, you!" the Brotherhood member yelled, quickly running over to him.

"Well, better do this quick." Blu said, as he could see them coming.

Author's note: burning time!

Blu focused, and remembered what the Angelus had taught him. He held up his left wing, with it aimed at the dark essence.

_Loud greetings to the world_  
_Vice ala one big GongZilla_  
_'longside Skrillex_  
_End for now!_  
_Oh wait!_  
_I won't!_

Blu quickly fired a light beam directly at the field, and in seconds it was going up in flames. "Wow!"

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_A-we ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

"What's he doing?" a Brotherhood member yelled.

"Get him!" another one ordered.

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

Blu fired a beam at the Brotherhood members that got near him, and continued to burn the dark essence. "This is awesome!"

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_Skrillex ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

"Yes, I love this power!" Blu whooped, firing a beam at a Brotherhood member without even looking.

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

"Stop him!" a Brotherhood member yelled, pointing a wingtip at Blu.

"We're coming!" a group of Brotherhood members yelled, quickly trying to stop Blu before he attacked anything else.

_Rude boy!_  
_Rude boy!_  
_Rude boy!_  
_Rude boy!_

_Hop on opposed_  
_What people supposed_  
_And to we opposed_  
_I wouldn't supposed he_

The Brotherhood members tried to stop him, but Blu kept knocking them away with his beam. "Hahaha, I am loving this."

_Killing the flows_  
_We're sicker than most_  
_We pitching the post_  
_Now where'd outta mozed_

"How is he even doing that? one of the Brotherhood members inquired.

"Looks like some-sort of light power." the other Brotherhood member replied.

_Never ya falter_  
_Never ya fluff_  
_Never ya hot_  
_And never your sun_

_Keep up your guard_  
_And neva ya drop_  
_All in my car_  
_Canana my jum_

One of the Brotherhood members looked up at an archer and ordered: "You, take him him!"

"On it!" the Brotherhood archer said, as he pulled out an arrow and aimed it Blu. He smirked and said: "I got him."

_Skrillex and Gong_  
_The legend lives on_  
_We give dem it hard_  
_We give dem it strong_

The Brotherhood archer fired the arrow directly at Blu. Just before the arrow could hit him, Blu fired a light beam in the direction the arrow was coming, and knocked both the arrow and the archer out of the way.

_We give dem it rough_  
_We give it long_  
_We give dem it right_  
_And never yet wrong_

A Brotherhood member got frustrated and yelled: "Someone stop him! Or else Nexus will have our heads!"

_Sweeter the victory, the hotter the battle_  
_The bigger the cover the fatter the bottle_  
_The place has to rattle a my tabernacle this!_  
_Rude boy bass!_  
_Mash up the place!_

_Rude boy!  
Rude boy!  
Rude boy!  
Rude boy!_

6 Brotherhood members, armed with: swords, whips and shields charged directly at Blu ready to kill.

Blu folded his wings, with his eyes half-closed-"Really?"-and fired a light beam at them, but one of them used his shield to block.

"Haha!" the Brotherhood laughed.

Blu looked over at a tree near them and fired a light beam at the bottom. The damage was causing the tree to break, and it began to fall directly at the squadron of Brotherhood members.

They all looked up, and gulped in usion. "Uh-oh!"

The tree fell directly on them. Blu laughed and yelled: "Who's laughing now?"

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_A-we ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

Blu continued to 'mash up the place' and noticed half the field was burned. "Almost done."

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_Skrillex ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

"ARGHHHHHHH!" a Brotherhood member yelled, running over to Blu with his sword raised.

Blu didn't even bother making eye-contact and fired a beam behind him, which hit the Brotherhood member.

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

_Rude boy!_  
_Rude boy!_  
_Rude boy!_

Blu was about to fire another beam, but suddenly felt something tight around both his wings. He looked to both his sides, and saw two Brotherhood members holding both of his wing with their glowing purple whips.

One of them laughed, thinking he had won. "Haha, got you now!"

_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Rude boy!_

_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Rude boy!_

Blu smirked, and fired a beam from his left wing and knocked the Brotherhood member away. Blu turned to the other Brotherhood member, who gulped. "Oh, no."

Blu used his free wing to fire another beam at the Brotherhood member and knocked him away, causing him to let go of Blu's other wing.

"Suckers." Blu chuckled, before firing more light beams at the field. Blu began humming to a song. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmmmmm, hm."

_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Rude boy_

Finally, Blu stopped firing his beam, and could see all of the dark essence burned in pieces. "Wow, that was fun!"

___Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Rude boy_

_Rude boy bass!_  
_Mash up the place!_

"That's all; I'm out of here!" Blu said, quickly flying away before reinforcements would arrive. As he continued to fly through the Jungle, the light portal opened up out of nowhere right in front of him.

Blu didn't hesitate and flew directly into the void. The portal sealed before anyone else could get inside.

As Blu traveled down the portal, he had a grin on his beak, and thought to himself: _"Wow, that was awesome!"_

**Burning dark essence, and having fun at the same time. Sounds like my kinda day. XD**


	25. Blu did his part, Arlene now does hers

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, gotta love Skrillex. Even with all the progress Blu just made, he still doesn't stand a chance against Nexus.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, he's having fun with his new powers. And if I had powers, I'd be taking revenge on the people on the people I hate...Just kidding.**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah it was awesome!**

**Jeff117: Yeah, he was pretty lucky. But he wasn't singing the song, the song was playing as background music. And the song is called: "make it bun dem by skrillex & damian jr. gong marley."**

**rio craziness: Blu did finish his mission, and let's hope Arlene completes her's too.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, it was a great fight scene. And the Brotherhood didn't stand a chance at all.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Haha, yeah, LOL. Blu makes your bomb indeed!**

**mw4fan: That's your kinda day? Sounds like World War 3. And you're right, if Blu trains more, he could beat Nexus.**

**killhell: Yep, Blu burned all the dark essence with his powers.**

**mnero1996: Yeah, Blu was having fun indeed. And let's hope Arlene completes her mission, too.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, but trust me, there's more dark essence where that came from.**

**Rapper the red macaw: I love the song, too. And Blu is having fun indeed with his new powers.**

The day in Rio had finally turned to night time, and it was now time for the slaves to sleep. Inside one of those cages amongst the campsites, Arlene laid in her cage, pretending to sleep.

"Sweet nightmares." a Brotherhood member called.

When the Brotherhood members had dispersed to check on other prisoners, Arlene peaked one eye open and could see it was clear.

She took one-quick look at Nigel, who had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Ok. Looks like its time to escape." Arlene said to herself, before standing up on her talons and walking to the cage doors.

Arlene extended her right wing where she was hiding the key she stole from the Guard earlier. Arlene slowly put her talon through the cage, with the key in it, and placed the key in the lock.

After a few seconds, Arlene heard the lock click, and slowly opened the cage door. Arlene checked for any Guards, and began walking through the Jungle/campsite area.

There are cages all around Arlene filled with prisoners, and Guards patrolling the ground and trees. _"There are so many."_ Arlene thought.

Arlene crouched down, as she walked around the area, trying not to get seen. "Ok. No guards around. Here we go."

Just before Arlene moved any further, a squadron of Brotherhood members began to walk in her direction.

"Man." Arlene whispered, quickly luring down behind a crate and closing her eyes. "Please, don't see me."

Arlene peaked her eyes open and took a quick look from behind the crate and luckily the patrol didn't see her. "That was close."

Arlene crouched back up and began walking to wear the weapons area should be.

After a few minutes or searching, Arlene made it to the weapons area. It was the first and maybe only area that didn't have any prisoners in cages nearby.

Arlene could see a tent, bigger than the usual tents. Arlene believed it could by Vadin's tent. "This looks like the place."

A slightly yelling voice was heard nearby inside Vadin's tent. "I want this entire area guarded."

"Yes, sir."

Arlene recognised that voice anywhere. It was indeed Vadin, who was inside his tent. "Ok. I need to get inside, but how."

There were two Brotherhood members Guards guarding the tent where Vadin is inside.

"Hmmm. I need a plan to get in there." Arlene said, with a wingtip on her chin.

"I'm so bored." one of the Brotherhood members complained.

"Quit whining." the other Brotherhood said.

Arlene rolled her eyes around, and looked at them with a "such morons" face. _"Sometimes they can be morons."_

Arlene had 3 options she could try.

1. try and throw something to lead them away.

2. walk in front of them and try using your looks (which probably won't work on them)

3. Wait and see if they go.

_"Hmmmm, let me think..."_ Arlene thought, trying to figure out a way to get inside. _"I can't throw something, because there's nothing nearby. My looks differently won't work of those guys...Well since they're bored, I'll just have to wait."_

"Wanna go and get snack?" the Brotherhood member said to the other one.

"Sure, I don't think nothing's gonna happen anyway." the Brotherhood member said, walking away.

"Yes." Arlene said, watching them leave. "Now lets have a look see."

Arlene slowly walked inside the tent, to see, a small cage in the corner, big enough for one Bird. A desk, and right at the back, was Vadin, who was sleeping in his nest. "Zzzzzzzzzzz."

Arlene smirked, and tiptoed to the center of the room. Before Arlene could consider killing him, she saw some papers on his desk. While she was here, might as well see what he has. _"Ok, let's see his plans."_

"Zzzzzzzzz." Vadin snored.

"Here we go." Arlene thought, as she was looking at some plans on the desk. _"Hmmmm, he's planning on killing those who didn't want to work?!"_

Arlene saw a dagger laying on Vadin's desk. She picked up the dagger in her wing. She took a deep breather; Arlene had never killed anyone before.

Arlene looked over at Vadin, and began slowly walking closer to him. "It's time to kill."

Arlene got very close to Vadin, and placed the dagger in her talon. Arlene took a breath and raised the dagger. _"Ok, 3...2...1-"_

Arlene pushed her talon down very quickly as she could. Just as the dagger was close to Vadin's chest, her talon froze in mid-air. Something had gripped her leg.

"Huh?" Arlene said, before quickly noticing Vadin was awake, with his talon on her talon.

Vadin suddenly dashed up and whacked Arlene down. He stood behind her, with a grin. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Oh, man." Arlene gasped, quickly kicking Vadin back and making a run for outside the tent. "Gotta go. Bye."

Vadin dashed in front of Arlene and kicked her back inside, before she could escape. Vadin lifted his talon and got a solid grip on Arlene's grip. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, what should I do with you?"

"ERh, ah!" Arlene wheezed trying to breather.

"Now, my dear..." Vadin said, tightening his grip on her neck, trying to Alene to sleep. "This time, you're going to pay."

Arlene merely chocked and managed to wheeze out: "Let...me...go."

"Haha." Vadin chuckled, placing other talon over her beak and using his wings to keep himself up. "Sh, sh, don't fight it, go to sleep."

Arlene couldn't fight it anymore, and passed out, due to lack of oxygen.

"Finally," Vadin said, letting her go when he could see she was unconscious. "Hmm-men! Get in here!"

The two Brotherhood members came rushing in together. "Yes, sir?"

"Tie this girl up. I have plans for her." Vadin ordered, before chuckling evilly.

"Yes, sir" the Brotherhood member obeyed.

**Oh no! Arlene has been caught by Vadin. And things were going so well. Let's see what will happen to her in chapter 25.**


	26. The end for Arlene?

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: I don't think Arlene can save herself this time.**

**Blu Razgriz: Arlene cannot do nothing to escape this time, and I don't think Blu can get to her in time, too. Sorry, but we'll have to see what happens.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Vadin has caught you. And what can you do, eh?**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, this won't turn out well, indeed.**

**rio craziness: What is Vadin gonna do? Who knows? But I bet it won't be pretty. And thanks.**

**mnero1996: Vadin is gonna do something very bad indeed. And who can save Arlene? Read to find out.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: You're right, women seem to always get into mischief.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: What's gonna happen? Will Arlene be cut off? Truth be told, I don't even know either. ;)**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I'm sorry for Arlene, too.**

**bobi4500: Yep, she escaped but got caught again. Good point, no good luck at all.**

**mw4fan: No, Vadin isn't gonna do that. In case you haven't noticed, I don't write inappropriate scenes or language.**

**killhell: Yep, Arlene failed her task and Vadin has her captive.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Let's hope someone saves her indeed. And thanks.**

Arlene had been knocked unconscious for a few hours by Vadin and his Brotherhood members.

"Oh...I...Uh..." Arlene mumbled, as she slowly began to open her eyes, with a headache followed along.

"Morning, sleepy." a too familiar voice greeted evilly.

Arlene looked up, to see Vadin and two of his men standing in front of him. It didn't take her long to notice, they had tied rope around her body and ankles. She began to fall back asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" Vadin ordered, slapping her face with his wing.

"Oww!" Arlene moaned, not fully-awake.

"Awake now, sleeping beauty? Heheha!" Vadin chuckled. "Now, you've been quite a naughty prisoner. And I'm afraid I cannot keep you alive any further."

"What?!" Arlene yelled.

"Sorry, pretty-girl. But I have no other choice." Vadin said, beckoning for one of his Brotherhood members to hand him something. Vadin accepted a dagger in his talon.

"Oh, no." Arlene thought, quickly trying to get herself free.

Vadin look down at Arlene and held the dagger against Arlene's neck. "I watched your friend Jewel die by the wings of Nexus. She's dead, and I laughed so hard."

"Sicko!" Arlene growled.

"Hahaha." Vadin laughed, lifting the dagger up. "Time to die."

"Please, don't kill me." Arlene begged.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't?! You assaulted a prisoner, escaped from your cage, and tried to kill me!" Vadin yelled.

Arlene shock her head. "No, I didn't."

"LIES! Now," Vadin said, placing his dagger on the ground and picking up some more rope. He began to tie it around Arlene's beak. "I wouldn't want you screaming when I kill you, do we?"

After he was done, Arlene could only make mumbling noises. "Mmmm. Mmmmm. Mmmmm."

"Now, it's bye-bye for you." Vadin smirked, picking up the dagger and holding it up, ready to make a quick-kill

"Mmmmmmmm." Arlene mumbled, closing her eyes tight.

...

...

...

Just before Vadin could continue to make his kill, a nearby explosion was heard outside. "What the-erg, what now!?" Vadin shouted, placing the dagger on his desk. He and his Brotherhood members walked outside the tent.

Vadin turned back and called: I'll be back for you!"

After Vadin was gone, Arlene opened her eyes and began breathing heavily. Arlene now had to escape before Vadin returns.

Arlene then began to hear tiny footsteps coming nearby. Could Vadin be back already?

"Pss, Arlene?" a familiar voice whispered.

Arlene recognised that voice. She looked down and saw a familiar Canary standing on her leg.

"Arlene!" Nico yelled in a whisper.

"Mmmmm." Arlene mumbled.

Nico used his feet to hold onto the rope around Arlene's body while he untied her beak. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arlene replied, breathing a couple of times to get her oxygen back.

"I'll get you out." Nico said, as he quickly began untying her. "Listen, we have a place where we can hide, and we're taking you there"

"Cool, but please hurry." Arlene said, looking around to check for enemies.

Nico finally got Arlene free, and walked over to the tent entrance/exit. "OK, follow me, and stay close and hidden."

"Ok." Arlene said, standing up from the chair and following the Canary out of the tent.

###

Nico and Arlene managed to fly all the way to a dark-side of the Jungle, where no Brotherhood members were around.

Nico landed down and began panting heavily. "We...Escaped."

"Yeah." Arlene replied, also panting.

Nico walked over to a tree and moved some dirt from the ground, revealing a door.

"Cool." Arlene said, looking down at the door.

"This is our underground hideout. Shut the door on your way down." Nico instructed before jumping down through the hole.

"Ok." Arlene said, also going inside and closed the door behind her.

Arlene jumped down to the bottom, and landed down on some cushions. The small-underground base was just like Nico's VIP room.

Nico walked to the center and announced "Welcome, Arlene. I got some food, a private bar, a couple of nests, and some torches for light."

"This is so cool." Arlene said looking around, and admiring the place.

"Yep, but, it's just you and me. Those people who helped us escape are probably caught by now." Nico said, lowering his head down.

"We should save them." Arlene suggested.

"If we go back, they'll get us again. But now, we gotta get some sleep and then make a plan." Nico explained.

"Yeah." Arlene agreed.

"Make yourself at home" Nico said, before letting off a yawn and laying down in the nest. "Zzzzzzzzz."

"Thanks." Arlene said, also laying down in another nest and drifting off to the Scarlet Macaw and Canary drifted off into a peaceful-loving sleep.

###

**World of Light**

Meanwhile, back in the World of Light, Blu was standing in the Castle's training room, examining his new tattoo. He now had another glowing tattoo on his wing, in the shape of a lightning.

Blu examined his tattoos; his right wing had the symbol of lightning, and his left wing had the shape of a diamond, and a couple of lines and a star. "Wow, incredible."

_"Isn't it?"_ the Angelus smiled, as she held Blu's right wing up in hers. _"Now you have a new ability."_

"Excellent." Blu smirked, as he could feel the light essence growing inside his body.

**Arlene has luckily escaped from Vadin, and is now living with Nico in his safe-underground hideout. Blu also now has a new ability and is ready to learn more powers of light. Stay tuned for chapter 26.**


	27. Blu's training continues

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Blu now has another power to help him defeat Nexus.**

**RIO2lover100: No, Blu is not gonna take revenge just yet, and he's had powers since chapter 23.**

**rio craziness: Yep, it is great that Arlene and Nico has escaped. And Blu's new ability will be revealed on this chapter.**

**Blu Razgriz: Good point, who couldn't have been that saved Arlene besides Nico? And yep Blu has a new power.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, Arlene had escaped into somewhere safe. And thanks.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: We all thought she was gone for good this time. XD**

**Jeff117: Yep, Nico saved her. And it's cool that you forgot to review. And you're welcome for the song.**

**mnero1996: Yep, Nico was a very good friends for saving her. And thanks.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: I already killed Jewel off, and I wouldn't dare kill Arlene off. And there is more than one camp you know. WAY more.**

**mw4fan: We all thought Arlene was gone-for-good this time, but Nico to the rescue.**

**killhell: Yep, Arlene is saved and Blu has a new power.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yes, it was Nico that caused that explosion. **

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, Arlene is safe, and Blu's new power will be revealed soon.**

**cholemcg: Thanks, and I suppose it would make a good film.**

**century99: Yep, Angelus is good this time rather than bad. And let's hope Blu will save everyone in time.**

"So, what's my new power?" Blu inquired to the Angelus, as he examined his new tattoo once-again.

_"This new power will give you the ability the throw light-glowing fireballs."_ the Angelus answered.

"Wow." Blu said, as he was about to fire one but stopped when the Angelus put her wing in front of his.

_"Perhaps we should try it outside."_ the Angelus suggested, before walking down the hallway.

"Agreed." Blu agreed, before following the Angelus down the hallway.

Blu and the Angelus made it outside of the Castle. Blu immediately recognized the area they were in; it was where the Angelus almost killed him. Though she may have almost killed him in the past, at least this time she was making amends.

_"Are you ready?"_ the Angelus inquired.

"I'm ready." Blu replied, lifting his wing up in the air like a baseball player ready to catch. Blu closed his eyes and began to allow the light essence to travel through his body. "Here...I...Go."

A light essence fireball suddenly appeared in Blu's wing. Blu opened his eyes and began examining the fireball. "Whoa."

_"Go ahead, Blu. Throw it."_ the Angelus granted, with her wings folded.

Blu smiled in response and lifted his right wing back. Blu pushed his right wing as fast and hard as he could. The fireball traveled throughout the sky and hit the ground, followed by a small explosion.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Blu said, amazed my his new powers.

_"Isn't it?"_ the Angelus grinned. _"I think we should go back in now."_

"Wait." Blu said, quickly calling her back before she could leave. "I have a question. If I may?"

_"Certainly. What is in your mind?"_ the Angelus inquired.

"How are you alive? I thought you needed a female Host to be alive." Blu asked.

The Angelus sighed in response and looked up at the sky. She went silent for a couple of seconds, before turning back to Blu. _"After you killed me, my spirit traveled back into this World. I have a Mage who lives in this World. He managed to cast a spell so I could still have a body without a Host...And that's how."_

"Mage? Who is this "Mage"?" Blu inquired.

_"He's the one who made all of the weapons for my Guards."_ the Angelus answered, looking down at the ground. _"He's been here almost all of his life."_

"Can he help us defeat Nexus?" Blu asked.

_"I don't know."_ the Angelus replied. _"Let's go back in the Castle. We have more training to do."_

Blu nodded in response and he and the Angelus began walking back inside the Castle, ready for Blu to continue his training. Maybe even make his tattoo grow even more with light essence.

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Meanwhile, back in Rio, Arlene and Nico laid down in their sepret nests, in Nico's secret underground hideout, sleeping peacefully (well, peacefully for the first time for Arlene). "Zzzzzzzzzzzz."

"AHHHH!" a female voice screamed.

The scream was that loud, it had caught the attention of Nico and Arlene, awakening them from their sleep. "What was that?!" Arlene panicked, while looking around.

"It sounds like a girl screaming." Nico said.

"Yeah it does." Arlene greed.

"Let's go!" Nico said, quickly running over to the end of the room and climbing up the small tunnel that is the entrance/exit to the place. Nico and Arlene got to the top and slowly peaked open the door, enough for their eyeballs to see what's going on.

Outside, two Brotherhood members were surrounding a female Yellow Macaw, who was also holding a baby in her wings.

**Author's note: This is the same girl that the Brotherhood members kicked down in chapter 23, and took her baby.**

"Please, leave me alone!" the female begged.

"You're coming with us, lady!" the Brotherhood member said, before holding her still, allowing the other Brotherhood member to take her baby away.

"NO!" the female screamed, struggling the best she could.

"What should we do?" Arlene asked, looking at Nico.

Nico looked nervous at first, but then turned his worried face into an angry. "Let's help her."

"Ok. You distract the one holding the girl. While, I knock the other one out." Arlene commanded.

"Ok!" Nico said, quickly pushing the door back and slipping out with Arlene before the Brotherhood members would see them. Arlene motioned for Nico to get ready.

"Hey you!" Nico yelled, quickly jumping on the Brotherhood member's back.

"Get this Canary off of me!" the Brotherhood member shouted, trying to throw Nico off.

"Haha." Arlene laughed, while holding a huge stick in her wings, seconds later she whacked it off the Brotherhood member's head. "Take that."

"Arlene, a little help here?" Nico requested, holding both his wings over the Brotherhood members eyes.

"I can't see." the Brotherhood member said, still trying to throw Nico off.

"Sure." Arlene quickly, quickly whacking the stick off the Brotherhood member and knocking him out, too.

Nico hopped off the Brotherhood member and jumped over to Arlene. "Nice job."

"Oh, my baby!" the female said, quickly picking up her small baby in her wings, never wanting to let her go again. "Oh, you're ok. You're ok"

"Mission accomplish." Arlene smiled.

"Thank you both so much." the female thanked, still hugging her child.

"You're welcome. It's at least what we can do." Arlene replied, smiling. "Let's go, Nico."

"Wait, do you people have a safe zone anywhere?" the female asked.

"Yeah, we have our underground base there." Nico said, gesturing a wing to the underground hideout entrance/exit.

"Can I stay? Please?" the female inquired.

"Sure. You can stay." Arlene granted.

"Thank you. My name is Molly, and this is my baby girl Kelly." the female known as Molly introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Molly. And you too, Kelly." Arlene said, before walking over to Nico whom was ready to jump inside.

"Let's get back inside." Nico said, jumping down the small tunnel to his hideout. Arlene and Molly followed seconds later into the hideout. When they were inside, Arlene climbed back up and shut the door before the Brotherhood members would wake back up.

"Well, here we are." Nico introduced, with his wings out.

"Wow, pretty impressive." Molly said, admiring the place. She turned back to Nico and asked: "Do you have any food? And can I put my baby to sleep anywhere?"

"Yeah, there's food over there, and you can sleep there." Arlene said, gesturing both her wings to the nests and the food.

"Thank you." Molly thanked, sitting down in one of the nests while holding Kelly in her wings. Molly let off a sad sigh. "I don't understand how are once peaceful Jungle turned into all of this...The slavery capes."

"Yeah. Everything changed now." Arlene said, also sitting down in one of the nests.

"Nexus is behind this, and none of us can stop him." Nico said, with a face like he was gonna cry.

"Yeah. If only we can find a way somehow." Arlene said, with her head lowered sadly.

"I wish Blu was still here. He would know what to do." Nico said.

"..." Arlene fell silent when she had just remembered the last time she saw Blu, before he was thrown into the black hole. Arlene shredded a tear, but quickly whipped it away with her wingtip.

"We gotta think of something." Nico said, placing his wing on his chin. "Hmmm."

Molly looked down at her daughter, who was looking like she was gonna cry. Molly laid her down in her wing and began rocking her. "Sh, shhhh, it's ok, try to sleep."

Arlene quickly had an idea pop into her head. "Ok. What if we..no."

"What? You got a plan?" Nico asked.

"Never mind." Arlene sighed.

"Hmmmm, we need to make a plan." Nico suggested. He turned to Arlene and had a question he wanted to ask. "Arlene, why were you tied up in Vadin's tent?"

"Because I tried to kill him, but he caught me." Arlene answered.

"You tried to kill Vadin?!" Nico said, making sure he heard correctly.

"What? He was sleeping! It's that macaw's fault that I went there in the first place!" Arlene replied, slightly yelling.

"Macaw?" Nico said, with a curios face.

"Some bird, I don't know." Arlene replied.

"Well, what do we do?" Nico asked, sitting himself down on some cushions. "Just sit around and hope a miracle comes?!"

"...Nico, we can't do nothing...I guess we should just rest for now, and think of something tomorrow." Arlene replied.

As much as Nico hated the plan, he knew Arlene was right. "I guess you're right Arlene."

Arlene smiled and placed a wing on the small Canary. "One day, Nico. We'll defeat Nexus, and everything will be back to normal."

Nico nodded in response; he stood back up on his feet and began to slowly walk through his small underground-hideout. He closed his eyes and slowly began to sing a sing to himself.

_overbearing panic attack entrenching my veins_  
_in an hour i'll be ok _  
_i pray this pain will go away permanently someday _  
_I'VE seen more than..._  
_I should have to..._  
_I'VE seen this on my own_

_this song is a,_  
_poem to myself,_  
_it helps me to live... _  
_in case of fire,_  
_BREAK the glass, _  
_and move on into your own..._

_reoccurring drowning effect entrenching my brain,_  
_i hope you'll be ok someday,_  
_so i can say that you moved on in the right way... _  
_WE'VE seen this and _  
_WE'VE breathed this and _  
_WE'VE lived this on our own..._

_this song is a,_  
_poem to myself,_  
_it helps me to live... _  
_in case of fire,_  
_BREAK the glass, _  
_and move on into your own..._  
_your own..._

_BREAK..._

_this song is a,_  
_poem to myself,_  
_it helps me to live... _  
_in case of fire,_  
_BREAK the glass, _  
_and move on into your own..._

**Whoa****, Blu's new power is awesome. And Arlene and Nico have saved Molly, but are beginning to loose hope. And gotta love Nico's singing Next chapter coming soon. Any questions, PM me.**


	28. Good and evil meet once again

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Glad you're excited, but I'm sorry but Jewel is gone for good.**

**RIO2lover100: Well, that is all I'm gonna show of how the Angelus survived.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Blu's new power can help him more to defeat Nexus, and you're right, Molly and Kelly are safe. Thanks to your character.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, that's the song name. And you're right, Blu is getting power stronger as we speak.**

**Blu Razgriz: Blu is getting his powers easily, it's the tactics and skills that will be hard to learn. And if Blu does face Nexus in an epic showdown, I'm pretty sure one will live, and one will die.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep. Blu has new powers and Arlene and Nico saved the Yellow Macaws. Let's hope things can get a little better now.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: I doubt the new character will be useful in anyway. And I'm pretty sure Molly isn't Kate in disguise. (or is it?).**

**rio craziness: Yeah, the surprise attack was quite good. (that's what I call "Teamwork") And thanks.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: You're right about the plan part. And the Angelus is in the game of the Darkness, but only seen once in the Darkness 2 bad ending.**

**killhell: Yep, if Arlene knew Blu was safe and sound, then maybe she'd have some hope.**

**Jeff117: I too like fireballs. They are very powerful. Well, in this story, they're light balls.**

**mw4fan: Thanks, Isaac. Glad you liked it.  
**

**mnero1996: Yeah, his new power is awesome. Hopefully it will be very useful when the time comes to defeat Nexus.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, it was a little boring, but trust me it will get better.**

**century99: flaming balls of light are awesome indeed. And thanks.**

In the World of Light, Blu was standing in the Angelus's room, with a wooden staff in his wings. Blu slowly began walking in circles around the Angelus, who was also holding another wooden staff just like the Guard's carry, except there's were real.

Blu attempted to charge at the Angelus, who easily dodged and flipped him to the ground. _"You must concentrate, Blu."_

"I'm trying." Blu said, getting back up onto his talons, with his weapon in his wings. Blu hit his weapon against the Angelus's and began to battle her like knights. "Can't the tattoo give more powers of skills?"

_"The tattoo only gives powers of light essence, not tactics or skills."_ the Angelus replied, flipping his weapon from his wings and knocking Blu to the ground. The Angelus placed the wooden staff by his chin. _"You're getting good."_

"Thanks." Blu smirked.

The Angelus placed her wing down to Blu and helped him stand back up on his talons. _"I need you to do a favor for me."_

"Sure." Blu replied, placing the wooden staff back down on the rack.

_"I need you to head to Rio and go to the dark part of the Jungle."_ the Angelus answered.

"Okay, but why?" Blu inquired.

_"I heard some civilians may be there. If so, you can save them and bring them back here for safety."_ the Angelus explained, as she used her wing to open up a portal.

"Okay, if I find any, I'll bring them back." Blu replied, jumping into the portal an traveling down it like a water-slide. "Woooooooooo!"

###

After his small journey down the portal hole, Blu finally made it to the bottom of the portal and landed down on his talons, on some grass. The portal sealed after he had arrived.

Blu began to study his surroundings. He was in the dark part of the Jungle, near where Arlene and Nico's hideout is in the area. "Hmmmm." Blu said, as he began to walk around the Jungle, rather than fly just in case the Brotherhood members would see him.

As Blu continued to walk through the Jungle, looking for possible survivors who haven't been caught yet, he had the feeling he was being watched. Blu quickly shrugged it off and continued to search around the area, until.

**_"You're alive?!"_**

"What?" Blu gasped, before quickly seeing the cruel Hawk that took the life of his wife. Blu half-closed his eyes and growled: "You."

Nexus chuckled evilly and pulled out the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms out of his body. **_"And how did you get out of the Asylum?"_**

Blu didn't reply but quickly attempted to charge at Nexus in an effort to take revenge. Blu flapped his wings hard at yelled: "I'll kill you!"

**_"Hahaha!"_** Nexus laughed, using one of the serpent heads to whack Blu away. Nexus grinned and wrapped a demon arms around Blu's talons and lifted him from the ground, upside-down. **_"I don't care for those who meddle in my plans."_**

Blu struggled and tried to fly away to escape. "Let go of me!"

**_"Foolish Macaw."_** Nexus said, wrapping the other demon arm and around Blu tight, and began chocking him. Blu wheezed and squirmed around uncomfortable, trying to get free from the tight grip on the demon arm.

Though Blu's wings may be free, he could do anything they that he was upside down and couldn't move his talons.

Nexus brought Blu closer until their faces were inches away. Nexus looked at Blu with his dark red eyes and began to tighten both demon arms around Blu.**_"This time, I'll make sure you don't come back."_**

"AHhh!" Blu groaned, feeling his lungs crushing. Was this the end? First Jewel and now him? And his children would be now all alone.

...

...

...

No.

Blu was going to give up just like that. Though he was upside-down and could feel his lungs about to snap, Blu wrapped his wings on the back of Nexus's head and pulled himself closer to him.

Nexus was too busy watching him choke, to think he was gonna actually win. **_"So much anger and yet so weak."_**

Blu placed his left wing on the side of Nexus's face and began to fire his light beam into him. "Stupid Hawk."

Though with all his powers Nexus' had, the light beam was causing Nexus extreme pain. Nexus screamed and realized Blu from the demon arms. Blu quickly landed down on his talons, and glared at Nexus with a "it's-on face".

**_"Ow."_** Nexus growled, rubbing the side of his face. **_"How is this even possible?!"_**

Nexus looked up at Blu and saw his light tattoo's on his wings. **_"Impressive power."_**

Nexus magically appeared the Siphon into his wings and began to charge it up with powers of dark essence. **_"Too bad it won't save you."_**

"We'll see about that." Blu countered, quickly firing another beam at Nexus in an attempt to stop him. Nexus used his powers to create a dark shield over himself.

**_"Boring."_** Nexus yawned, not even bothered by the beam. Nexus formed a grin and suddenly pushed the shield forward, causing the beam to back-fire on Blu. Blu fell down on his back and growled under his breath. **_"You are nothing, Blu."_**

When Nexus got close, Blu quickly created a light essence fireball and threw it directly at Nexus, who dodged. Nexus laughed thinking Blu had failed in effort. **_"Nice try."_**

Blu merely grinned in response. Nexus has no idea that the fireball had hit the tree behind it, and had left the tree very unstable. The tree finally lost balance and was falling down directly at Nexus.

With his instincts powers, Nexus quickly dived out the way just in time. While Nexus was distracted, Blu knew he wouldn't have a chance against Nexus now, so quickly took his chance and ran off into the Jungle.

Blu continued to run and dived into bush. "I got lucky then...I have to get back to the World of Light."

**Blu was lucky to escape Nexus this time. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh and the first "Rio the series" is now available to read. So to my readers, epically to.**

**Leo the Hyacinth**

**MCGamemaster90**

**Kraft58**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw**

**rio craziness**

**Blu Razgriz**

**Jeff117**

**mnero1996**

**mw4fan**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**RIO2lover100**

**bobi4500**

**Be sure to read and review it. Because if you don't, I will eat your brains. Just kidding. Seriously, please check it out.**


	29. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, Blu's powers and luck did help him escape that time. And thanks for taking your time to read the first Rio series.**

**RIO2lover100: It was not really a great battle, but thanks anyway. And I don't think the Mage can heal Jewel. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, Blu did get lucky for a second there. And let's hope he can bring Nexus down soon. **

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, Blu and Nexus had there second battle. I too am glad Blu survived. And I hope you enjoy the first Rio series.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, I suppose Blu did get pretty lucky for a second. And thanks.**

**Blu Razgriz: You're right, it's never easy to learn tactics. And yeah, Blu did escape Nexus with his life, and don't worry, Blu will have better training and will have an ultimate battle against Nexus.**

**Jeff117: Yeah, I suppose a Star Wars quote would have been quite funny.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, Blu did make a good choice to run. (And you're reading Rio the series and Rio the Darkness?) Cool. Be sure to review.**

**mw4fan: Sorry, my friend. I only have music for when it's an long epic battle. And who am I and what have I done? I'm Rico and I wrote a story. :D. And I hope you enjoy the Rio the series.**

**killhell: Yep, now that Nexus knows that Blu is free and has powers, he will do anything to stop him.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: More now? You want more do you? Well, leave more confident reviews, and maybe I could write faster.**

**mnero1996: Yeah Blu is lucky. And I hope you enjoy the first Rio series.**

**zwolfmacawzombiez: Where is Rico? That's a good question.**

"Gotta keep going." Blu said, after he had escaped Nexus, he crawled through the long grass, trying to stay hidden from the evil Hawk. Blu continued to crawl through the grass, but stopped when he heard familiar voices talking in conversation.

"Search the area. Find her, bring her back to me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Blu immediately recognized that voice anywhere. He would never forget that voice. Blu formed a grin and thought to himself: _"That sounds like Kate."_

Blu slowly peaked his eyes from the grass, to see Kate, standing all alone next to a tree, while watching something in the distance. It turns out she wasn't alone; Kate was watching a couple of her Guards in the distance.

_"Hmmm, if I could capture her, I could get useful information."_ Blu thought, as he slowly crawled his way over to Kate, like a Tiger sneaking up on it's pray. Blu slowly stood up while crouching, and made is way over to Kate, who was completed unaware of her enemy sneaking up behind her.

Blu continued to sneak quietly behind Kate; even time he got closer, Blu kept thinking and hoping: _"Don't turn around. Don't turn around."_

Blu finally got right behind Kate and without thinking, he jumped up and tied his left wing around Kate's neck and pulled him back. She was about to scream for help. Blu tightened his grip on her.

"Let go of me!" Kate growled, squirming around the best she could. Kate looked at his attackers wings, and then turned her head around, before letting of a gasp. "Blu?! How are you here?! I thought Nexus got rid of you for good."

"That doesn't matter; you're mine now." Blu smirked, but Kate didn't want to go out without a fight. As Blu continued to hold his hostage, he heard flapping coming straight into his diretion.

Blu prepared himself in case it could be some Brotherhood members. Blu was correct, there were three Birds. Two of them were Brotherhood members, however the third one, was a familiar Cockatoo, who by the looks of it, was trying to run and fight the Brotherhood members.

"Nigel?" Blu said, as he still was trying to keep Kate secured.

"Blu." Nigel said, moving back towards him. "I thought you were dead."

"Never mind me; why aren't you trying to kill me?" Blu asked, as he could see Brotherhood members circling around him and seeing Nigel coming closer to him. Blu and Nigel moved closer to each other until their backs touched.

"I would normally kill you, but it seems we both have to same enemy." Nigel said, getting in his defensive position. The Cockatoo looked over at Blu, and only now he noticed Blu had his wing around Kate tight. "You caught Kate?"

"Yeah-listen: we may hate each other, but it seems were both gonna be captured and taken back to Nexus." Blu said, quickly moving his wing back before Kate could bite it.

"Are you suggesting we work together?" Nigel asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Basically, yes." Blu replied, as the Brotherhood members were coming closer and closer.

"Ok then." Nigel said, as he quickly curled his wing like a fist and punched one of the Brotherhood members. "Back, you putrid pultry!"

A few Brotherhood members were about to jump Blu, but stopped when he held his wing tighter on Kate. Blu growled and said: "Back, or she'll die!"

"Let me go!" Kate demanded, trying to use his wings to pull his wing from around her neck.

"Would you please, shut up!" Blu said, as he pulled her back.

As Blu continued to move back, while Nigel defended them all off, more Brotherhood reinforcements had flew down to join the battle. Both Blu and Nigel realized that were trapped.

"Blu, what's the plan?" Nigel asked, quickly kicking away a Brotherhood member.

Before Blu could answer, the leafs and grass began to move, as a strong breeze was blowing by. Blu and Nigel turned around to see a portal opened up behind them, which was a passage and escape, to the World of Light.

Blu quickly moved back near the portal, still with Kate in his grasp. Blu walked close, but stopped when he saw Nigel still in the same position, trying to fend off the Brotherhood members.

Though they were sworn-enemies, Blu knew what he had to do to ensure the Jungle will be free again one day. "Nigel, let's go!"

"Go? In there?" Nigel said, not wanting to jump into the portal.

"Would you rather stay in there?" Blu asked.

"Point taken." Nigel said, before quickly flying over to the portal, but four Brotherhood members jumped on him in an attempt to stop him. Nigel didn't give up and continued to run towards the portal.

Blu jumped himself (and Kate) backwards into the portal. Nigel followed along, with the Brotherhood members still on his back.

"Woooooooooooo!" Blu whooped, enjoying the ride down the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the Brotherhood members yelled.

"Borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring." Nigel yelled.

###

**World of Light**

Back in the World of Light, the Angelus sat down on her throne, with her wings pressed. The Angelus turned her attention to the middle of the throne when she saw the portal opening; seconds later, a Blue Macaw, a Cockatoo, a Yellow and Blue Macaw, and four Green-Winged Macaw's drop to the ground.

The Angelus saw the enemies and quickly ordered her Guards to move in. _"Seize them."_

The Guards nodded in response and quickly ran over to the middle of the room and pointed their staffs at the Brotherhood members before they could pull out any weapons from their belts.

_"Blu?"_ the Angelus said, walking over to them.

Blu used his wings to get up, before pulling Kate up onto her talons. Though Kate may not be locked under his wing anymore, she knew there was no-way to escape.

"Your Majesty, I have brought you one of Nexus's Commanders." Blu said, giving Kate a push towards the Angelus.

_"Really?"_ the Angelus grinned, looking at Kate. _"Excellent job, Blu. You've done , take these prisoners to the cells."_

"Yes, your Majesty." one of the Guards said, as they picked up the Brotherhood members and Nigel onto their feet and made them walk towards the prison area. "Move it!"

After Kate, Nigel and the Brotherhood were escorted away, Blu followed the Angelus as she began walking down the hallway. _"You caught Nigel, Kate and a couple of their Army. I'm proud, Blu."_

"Thanks." Blu smiled, but quickly change his expression. "But Nigel didn't exactly do anything wrong. He actually helped me."

_"I am aware of that, Blu."_ the Angelus replied, turning her eye sight towards him. _"But Nigel is a dangerous Bird. We're going to keep him in a cell until, and IF, we can learn to trust him."_

Blu nodded in agreement as he and the Angelus walked down the hallway together.

The Angelus lifted up Blu's right wing to check his tattoo. She held it up gently and said: _"Come; we have training to do."_

**Wow, the action is building up. So Kate is now captured by the Angelus and Blu. Chapter 30 coming soon. And I would like to say thanks to:**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**Blu Razgriz**

**RIO2lover100**

**rio craziness**

**mnero1996**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**for reading Rio the series.**

**Well, here's chapter 29. Enjoy.**


	30. Time to find out what Nexus really wants

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, now that they have Kate, things have just got a little easier. And thanks.**

**Blu Razgriz: I too thought no way Blu and Nigel could work together after all they have been through. And can they see past their differences? Let's find out.**

**MCGamemaster90: Like I said to Blu Razgriz, I thought Nigel and Blu could never work together. **

**rio craziness: Yep, Blu and Nigel battled with each other and have captured Kate. And you're right, Blu is getting stronger and stronger as we speak. And thanks.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Blu has captured Kate, Nigel, and a few Brotherhood members. And we are still far from defeating Nexus.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Good point; no-one would expect Blu and Nigel to work together. But you're right, at least Nigel's behind bars. And let's hope the prisoners will give them information.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, looks like both teams are leveled out. XD. And I don't think no-one would trust Nigel. I suppose the Angelus has made a good choice.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, laugh at caught who is now caught. And you have to be careful when two enemies work together, you never know when one of them could betray the other.**

**Killhell: Yep, Blu has captured the Brotherhood members and Kate and had no choice but to work with Nigel.**

**Jeff117: Nigel and Kate are captured indeed. And I hope you enjoy the first Rio series.**

**mnero1996: Yeah it's awesome. And we do have Blu and Nigel working together. And thanks.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, it was pretty interesting how two mortal enemies worked together for the same case.**

**century99: Don't worry, I'll give you a shout-out when the chapter is up. And you sound really excited to read. :D**

**cholemcg: If Blu wants to defeat Nexus, he will need a lot of training. And I do like your ideas. I might use them. (and how come you have Private messaging disabled?)**

**Leo the Hyacinth: You're right there. He will need to full complete his tattoo before he can kill Nexus.**

**(non-member) Guest: Hey, I know you want things, but we have to wait.**

After practicing more training with the Angelus, Blu had decided to take an hour off and decided to see his babies, who were now at least 10-days-old. Only a couple of more days before they will be able to learn to talk.

Blu laid on his bed, in his room, while holding onto his kids in his wings. There feathers were now fully grown and they could almost walk fully without falling over. "I love you guys...You're growing up so fast...I wish your mother could have lived to see these beautiful moments."

Blu looked down at Azul and Crystal, who had fallen asleep. Blu smiled and gently put them down on the bed, with their heads on a pillow and tucked them under a blanket. Blu leaned down and planted kisses on their heads and whispered to them: "I love you, my little angles."

After Azul and Crystal were nice and comfy in the bed, Blu looked at Rey, who was laid down in his father's wing. Blu smiled and began stroking him. "I love you, Rey. You look just like me when I was a baby."

Rey merely smiled at his father.

Blu smiled back and held Rey close to his neck. "You guys are all I have left now...Please, stay safe."

After Blu was finished, he safely set Rey down with his siblings. Blu took one last look at his children, before walking out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Blu walked past the two Guards who were protecting his room where his children were sleeping. Blu continued to walk down the hallway until he reached the Angelus's throne room.

The Angelus was sitting in her throne, with two Guards on both her left and right. She saw Blu walk inside and greeted him with a smile: _"Hello, Blu."_

"Hello, your Majesty." Blu replied, walking over to her. "Listen: I need to talk to you. Alone."

The Angelus looked at both her Guards and beckoned for them to leave. The Guards obeyed and walked out of the throne room. After they were gone, the Angelus turned her attention to Blu. _"What can I help you with?"_

"I need to know if my friends are safe." Blu answered.

_"Friends?"_ the Angelus repeated.

"Yes, friends. A Canary named Nico, and a Scarlet Macaw named Arlene." Blu replied. "I need know if they are alive."

_"Well, we did have reports of a couple of Birds hiding somewhere. There's a slight chance your friends could be there."_ the Angelus said.

"Well, if they are, can I bring them back here?" Blu requested. "It's bad enough I lost Jewel. I don't wanna loose anyone else."

_"...Ok, Blu. I'll send one of my Guards over there to see if the survivors are your friends."_ the Angelus agreed, while smiling.

"Thank you." Blu smiled.

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Back in Rio and in the underground hideout, Nico and Arlene were talking little ways, while Molly was slowly stroking her babies head. They continued to chat, until they could suddenly feel a breeze blowing behind them.

Nico and Arlene turned around and made a little gasp when they saw a light portal open up behind them. Before any of them could say anything, one of the Angelus's Guards jumped out of the portal.

"Uhh. It looks like we have company." Arlene said, as she got in her defensive position; Nico did the same.

"Wait, I am not here for trouble. I am here to help you." the Guard quickly explained.

"Wait, what? You're helping us?" Nico said, sounding surprised since last time he saw them there was a massive War.

"Yes...Your friend, Blu, he's with us. In the World of Light." the Guard answered.

"Blu?" Nico said, making sure he heard correctly.

"Really? Is he okay?" Arlene inquired.

"He's fine. He is learning powers of the light. From the Angelus." the Guard replied, before turning back over to the portal. "And he has offered all of you to come to the World of Light, or stay here. Your choice."

Nico thought the whole thing over; it could be a trick. "I think we should go. What do you think, Arlene?"

"I think we should go, too." Arlene replied.

"And me." their Guest known as Molly agreed.

"Good. Follow me." the Guard said, before jumping into the portal.

Nico took a step back and leaped into the portal. One the way down, he cheered: "WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Molly held Kelly in her wings and jumped into the portal too. "Woooooooooooo!"

Arlene was now the last one to go. She jumped into the portal like a slide. "Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh!"

####

**World of Light**

After their short journey, the portal opened outside of the Angelus's Castle. The Guard, Arlene, Nico, and Molly and her daughter landed down outside the Castle, which had multiple Guards around it.

"Follow me." the Guard said, walking over to the Castle.

Everyone began to follow the Guard into the Castle. When they got inside, Arlene began looking around the place. To her, the place was beautiful. "This looks amazing."

"Indeed." the Guard agreed.

The Guard escorted Arlene and Nico into the throne room, where Blu and the Angelus talking. Arlene and Nico would only watch in shock, not believing Blu was still alive.

"It's Blu!" Arlene said, excitedly.

"BLU!" Nico yelled, catching the Blue Macaws attention.

Blu recognized that voice anywhere. He turned around to see his friends standing in the middle of the throne room. Blu smiled with his beak open and ran over to his friends. "NICO!, ARLENE!"

"Hey, Blu!" Arlene greeted.

Blu got over to his friends and pulled both of them into a hug. "I missed you guys."

"Yeah, we missed you a lot too. You have no idea what we been through." Arlene replied, also hugging both Blu and Nico.

Blu: "Don't worry, guys. We're gonna win the battle against Nexus."

As they three-reunited friends continued to hug, with their eyes closed, Nico peaked one of his eyes open and saw Blu's tattoo's on his wings. "Cool tattoos."

"Why is there a tattoo glowing on your wing?" Arlene asked, also opening her eyes.

"Oh, the Angelus made me this. This tattoo gives me powers of the light." Blu explained.

"Wow." Arlene said, shocked and amazed.

"Yep." Blu grinned.

"The Angelus?" Nico said, until he suddenly got a flashback. "The Angelus that killed Pedro?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, Nico, she's our side now." Blu reassured.

_"I don't mean to intrude, but Blu has training to do."_ the Angelus said, walking over to the group of friends.

"You!" Nico growled, suddenly jumped over to her. "You dare come to us?! After you killed my best friend!"

"Nico, easy." Arlene said, quickly grabbing with her wings before he would do something stupid.

_"I know you are angry, Nico."_ the Angelus said, with her head lowered sheepish. _"I made mistakes. That's why I'm helping Blu, so you may have the Jungle back once this is all over."_

Nico didn't reply and lowered his head down, with his eyes closed.

Blu looked up at the Angelus and walked over to her. Blu got close and whispered: "I'll talk to him."

The Angelus nodded in response, before looking back up at Blu's friends. _"If you are staying, my Guards will show you to your rooms. I hope you don't mind, but I need to train Blu."_

"Oh, we don't mind at all. And yes, we are staying." Arlene replied.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." the Guard said, as he began escorting them to the room area.

"Ok." Nico said, getting out of Arlene's wings and following the Guard.

Molly also followed the Guard, while holding Kelly in her wings. "Let's go."

"Ok, then." Arlene said, before following the Guard out of the throne room. Arlene took one last look at Blu and said: "I'll talk to you later, Blu."

Arlene, Nico, and Molly followed the Guard until they got to the rooms for Guests area. The Guard had escorted a room to herself since she has a baby to take of. The Guard escorted Arlene and Nico to another room, which had two-separate beds for them both. "Here is your room. Sorry, but we only have one room available, but we have 2 beds in there."

"It's fine, thank you." Arlene smiled, before walking into the room.

"You're welcome." the Guard said, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

As much as Nico didn't like the Angelus, he had to admit the place was nice. Nico flew up and landed down on a bed, which had plenty of room for him due to his size. "This place is awesome!"

"It is pretty cool." Arlene agreed.

"Yeah. And Blu's here, too. I thought he died." Nico said, before looking at the wall confused and curious.

"Yeah. Me too. But the good thing is that he's alive." Arlene agreed, sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah..." Nico said, as he continued to look at the wall curiously. He hopped over to the wall and placed the side of his face on it. "Sh, I hear something?"

Arlene looked confused, as she made her way over to the same wall. "What is it?"

"I can hear a conversation." Nico replied, still listening through the wall.

"What? Let me try." Arlene said, leaning her head against the wall.

One the other-side of the wall, two Guards were having a conversation with each other. But the sounds of it from Arlene and Nico's view, it sounded urgent and important.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, the Angelus said, she was gonna give Blu the Orb of Light."

"Can he handle that? It's powerful."

"I don't know."

"Hmmmm. That sounds interesting." Arlene said, as she and Nico were eavesdropping on the Guards.

"Orb of Light?" Nico said, with a curios face. "I wonder what that is."

"It's also powerful?" Arlene said, moving her head closer to the wall.

"And Blu's gonna have it?" Nico said, with a curios eyebrow raised.

"Hmm. I don't like the sound of this." Arlene said, worriedly.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be good is Blu has it?" Nico asked, taking his head off the wall.

"Yeah, but you heard what they said. It's powerful." Arlene explained to the Canary, also taking her head off the wall. "What if Blu does have it and it's too powerful for him to handle?"

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Nico asked. "If we tell them, they'll know we heard."

"Well, we just have to keep it a secret." Arlene suggested.

Nico nodded in response and agreement. "OK...Well, since we could be here for a while, we should be thinking of something to do?"

"Yeah, now lets think." Arlene said, placing a wingtip on her chin.

"I think Blu's babies are here, too." Nico said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, that's good. They're safe at least." Arlene said, thankfully with a smile.

"Yeah...But, Jewel...Ya know." Nico said, with his head lowered sadly.

"I know." Arlene sighed, also looking down sadly.

Nico looked back up at Arlene and turned his sad face into a angry one. "Nexus is gonna pay for all this."

"Oh, yes he is." Arlene agreed, also with a mad face.

Arlene and Nico turned their attention to the door when it opened and a Guard walked in the room, with a plate of food in his wings. The Guard set the food on one of the beds-"Here, I brought some food."-before walking away back to the room door.

"Thank you." Arlene said, looking at the fruit.

"Hmmm, mangoes." Nico said, before licking his beak.

Before they could eat, the door once again opened. Arlene and Nico looked at the door, to see it was Blu, who walked in the room, with Rey, Azul and Crystal in his wings. Blu sat down on one of the beds and set his babies down. "Hey, guys. Settling in ok?"

"Yeah, we're good." Arlene replied, smiling.

Blu smiled in response, before seeing Crystal crawl her way over to Arlene. Blu looked up at Arlene and said: "Arlene, I think Crystal missed you."

"Looks like she did." Arlene smiled, before picking up Crystal in her wings and laid her down in her wings. Arlene smiled and stroked Crystal's head like the first time she met Blu and Jewel. "Hi, there. You missed me?"

Crystal relaxed and got cozy in Arlene's wings.

"So, guys, what's been happening in Rio?" Blu inquired. "Because I went back, but I couldn't see much."

"Lots of crazy stuff. Nexus is turning the jungle into a living nightmare." Arlene replied, with a angry face.

"What has he done to all of the Birds?" Blu asked.

"He took them as prisoners and made us work for him as slaves." Arlene answered.

"Slaves? With all that power why would he need slaves?" Blu wondered.

"He needs slaves because he wants them to work for him." Arlene replied.

_"No, that's not why."_ a voice replied. Blu, Arlene and Nico turned their attention to the door where the Angelus was standing. She walked inside and began explaining to them. _"He wants the Orb of Darkness."_

"What's the Orb of Darkness?" Blu asked.

_"Years ago, when me and the Darkness were battling, we both crated two different Orbs. The Orb of Light and the Orb of Darkness. The Orb of Darkness was buried away years ago. But the Orb of Light...I have it." _the Angelus explained.

"Wow. So, Nexus wants the Orb of Darkness for power or for something else?" Blu said, trying to make sure he knows what's happening exactly.

_"The Orb of Darkness is the darkness. If he gets it, they'll be nothing we can do to stop him! That's why he has slaves digging, to find it."_ the Angelus replied.

Everyone looked down worriedly and surprised.

Blu got up onto his talons and walked over to the door. Blu turned back over to the others and said: "I'm going to interrogate Kate. I need more information, now."

"Kate?! She nearly killed me!" Arlene yelled, not believing they had caught her.

"Keep an eye on my children, I'll be back." Blu said, before walking out of the room. Blu walked down the hallway and made his way over to the prison area. When he got there, it brought back memories of when he was in a cell, tied up with glowing ropes.

Blu got to the cells where the Birds he had captured were. In one cell, were the four Brotherhood members, who were siting against the walls, with very bored faces.

In another cell was Nigel, who was lying on the bed sleeping.

And in another cell, was Kate, who was sitting on a chair, with glowing light ropes tied around her body and ankles. By the looks of it, they had to tie her up due to her having a power that can change her appearance into another form.

Blu got to her cell, which had two Guards standing outside of it. The two Guards looked in her cell, where Kate was struggling, trying to get free from the glowing ropes.

"Well, well this is the Commander Kate is it?" one of the Guards said, mocking Kate due to her getting caught so easily by Blu.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Kate said, with her eyes half-closed.

"She don't look that tough?" the other Guard said, also mocking her.

Blu approached the Guards and ordered them to leave. "Leave us."

"Yes, sir." the Guards said, walking away from the cell.

Blu used his powers to make the glowing cage bars dissaprea and walked over to Kate. Blu pulled up another chair that was in her cell and sat down opposite Kate. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kate."

"Well, what do you know. It's Blu." Kate said, with a grin and her eyes half-closed again. "Come to mock me too?"

Blu chuckled in response, before remembering his objective. "Now, tell me, where is Nexus hiding in the Jungle?"

"I'm not telling you." Kate replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Blu asked, standing back up and beginning to circle around Kate like a Shark.

"Yep. And you can't make me." Kate said, looking away.

"Come on, Kate. Make this easy on yourself." Blu said, trying to persuade her to give up the location of Nexus.

"I said, "No", and that's final." Kate refused.

"Is that so?" Blu formed a grin and got an idea. He placed his talon on the Kate's back (a part that the ropes weren't covering "Then, how about I pick all of those beautiful feathers out, one-by-one, until you look like a dried-up turkey?

"You wouldn't." Kate growled, looking at Blu.

"Wouldn't I?" Blu countered, tightening his toes on a feather. "I'm gonna count to 3...I...2...

"Ok, ok. I'll talk." Kate panicked.

Blu smiled and walked back in front of Kate and sat down on the chair. Blu pulled himself closer and placed a wing on her chin. "Where is Nexus?"

Kate didn't reply and lowered her head. "...I can't; if I tell, he'll kill me."

"Listen: he's not gonna know you told me, and you're safe here." Blu reassured, still hoping she would talk. "Come on, tell me."

"He's living in the biggest tree in the Jungle." Kate answered.

"That's all I wanted to know." Blu said, standing back up. Before he left, Blu saw Kate had a worried face. Blu placed his wing under her chin to make Kate look at him. "Hey, don't worry. He can't get you here.

Kate nodded in response.

"Men, stand guard." Blu ordered, walking out of the room and using his powers to make the glowing cells bars come back to keep Kate inside (though she is tied up).

"Yes, sir!" the Guards replied, standing is their positions.

Blu walked out of the prison area and back to his friends room where they were resting. Blu walked inside, to see Arlene, Nico, the Angelus, and his children in the room. "Hey, guys. I just found out Nexus's location."

The Angelus smiled and walked over to Blu, and placed a wing on her chin. _"Good, now come on, Blu. You need more training." _

"Ok. Arlene, Nico, take care of my children." Blu called, as he walked out of the room with the Angelus.

"Don't worry we got it." Nico reassured, smiling.

After they were out the room, Blu turned to the Angelus and said: "What are we learning now?"

_"We're finally going to complete your tactics and skills ability's."_ the Angelus replied, before smiling. _"Get ready."_

###

**Author's note: Montage time!**

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_Darling, you give love a bad name_

Blu and the Angelus whacked their sticks against each others. The Angelus blocked one of his moves and flipped Blu to the ground. "Ah, woah!"

The Angelus smiled and helped him back up._ "Try and again."_

_An angel's smile is what you sell_  
_You promised me heaven_  
_And put me through hell_  
_Chains of love got a hold on me_  
_When passion's a prison_  
_You can't break free_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah_  
_Oh, there's nowhere to run_  
_No one can save me_  
_The damage is done_

Blu attempted to flip the Angelus down with his wooden stick, only to get countered and once-again, flipped to the ground.

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_  
_You give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips_  
_Blood red nails on your fingertips_  
_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_  
_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

Blu and the Angelus whacked their wooden weapons against each other. Before the Angelus could counter him again, Blu lifted his talon and flipped the Angles backwards. The Angelus performed a back-flip to avoid hitting the ground.

_Oh, you're a loaded gun_  
_Oh, there's nowhere to run_  
_No one can save me_  
_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_  
_You give love, oh_

Blu and the Angelus began to practice-fight with each other, using there wings like fists. The Angelus went to hit Blu; Blu quickly caught her wing before she could hit him. The Angelus then went to kick home, only to have her leg caught by Blu with his free wing. Blu smirked and flipped her to the ground, back first.

_Ohh, shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

Blu placed his talons on her legs and shoulder to keep the Angelus down and secured. "Now who's the one on the ground?"

The Angelus merely smiled at her Student, with her laurel green eyes.

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_(Whoa) You give love_  
_(Whoa) You give love (A bad name)_  
_(Whoa) You give love_  
_(Whoa) You give love (A bad name)_  
_(Whoa) You give love_  
_(Whoa) You give love (A bad name)_  
_(Whoa) You give love_  
_(Whoa) You give love (A bad name)_

"How was that?" Blu asked, letting go of her of her wing and leg.

_"That was impressive."_ the Angelus replied, with a grin followed after. She got back up onto her feet.

Blu then looked at his left wing and saw that the tattoo had grew even more. It had grown a line and created a new tattoo in the shape of a glowing right triangle.

The Angelus smiled and examined his wing. _"Look's like you now know all tactics and skills."_

"Excellent." Blu said, putting his wing back to his side. "We're so close to ending all of this."

_"Yes, we are."_ the Angelus agreed, folding her wings together. "Now come with me outside; we have something to do."

"Copy that." Blu grinned, following the Angelus as she walked in the direction which would lead outside into the courtyard.

**Wow this was a long chapter. Anyway, now that Blu knows where Nexus is and now has his tactics and skills complete, he is almost ready to finally take over the Jungle. Stay tuned.**


	31. Blu's training is now complete

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, it was kinda funny how Blu threatened Kate. And will Blu have to Orb of Light? Let's find out.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, it was classic music indeed. And believe me, it's not close to over yet. ;)**

**rio craziness: Yep, Blu has finished his training and might take on the Orb of Light. And let's see what will happen next.**

**Blu Razgriz: Told you it was a long chapter. And I doubt they will even give Nigel the chance to help Blu defeat Nexus. Let's see what happens.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, I suppose it could be my longest chapter yet. And yeah, it was funny how Blu threatened to pull Kate's feathers out.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Thanks, and yes, we now know where Nexus is hiding. **

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Don't be too sure. Even if he has the Orb of Light, Nexus is a great Warrior and won't give up so easily.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, music montage indeed. And yeah, I guess Kate was played like a violin.**

**cholemcg: Well, for your idea. Personally, I don't want to use it. Then you wrote about Arlene and Nico falling in love, and then wrote Kate and Nico.?**

**killhell: Yep, Nico and Arlene are now safe and sound.**

**bobi4500: You want to see Blu with the Orb that bad? Well, let's wait and see if he has it.**

**mnero1996: Yep, now that all of his tactics are complete, he has a good chance of killing Nexus.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I think a lot of people want to see the action coming soon.**

The next morning in the World of Light, Blu and the Angelus has been training all night in order to get Blu ready as quick as they could. Blu was exhausted, but he knew what he had to do for the greater good.

The Angelus sat in her throne, while Blu was laying on the floor, panting for air. "I'm...So...Tired..."

_"It will be worth it, Blu."_ the Angelus said, with a smile followed after. _"Now, if you can, come over here."_

Blu nodded in response and managed to get back up onto his talons. Blu worked his way over to the Angelus and kneeled down to her.

The Angelus stood up from her throne and placed a wing on Blu's shoulder. _"Now, the tattoo's are completed on your wings."_

"They are?" Blu said, looking at his left wing, what had 5 tattoo's in the shapes of a diamond, star, half triangle, lighting symbol, and a 6-side star, and with glowing lines down his wingtips and glowing lines connected to each tattoo.

On his right wing, there were 3 tattoo's in the shapes of a pentagon, a 4-side star and another 6-side star.

_"There is one more tattoo to give you, Blu."_ the Angelus said, as she began glowing her wing to make another tattoo for Blu. _"This time, it will be on your chest."_

"Ok then." Blu said, as he closed his eyes, and standing up.

The Angelus smiled and pressed her wing against his chest, with her eyes closed as she began to concentrate.

After a minute passed, the Angelus opened her eyes and saw her work was complete. _"Blu, the tattoo is here."_

Blu opened his eyes, and made a little gasp when he saw his new tattoo on his chest. It was quite big, and it was in the shape of a big star, with lines on it and a glowing circle around it. "Wow."

_"This tattoo will give you the power to created a light essence shield to block attacks from your enemies."_ the Angelus explained.

**Author's note: If anyone wants to see what Blu looks like with his tattoos, I will be uploading a picture on YouTube soon.**

"So, is this it? Am I ready?" Blu asked, as he examined his new tattoo.

_"Not quite yet."_ the Angelus said, before sitting back down on her throne. _"I need to be alone; come and see me tomorrow."_

Blu nodded in response before walking out of the throne room. Now that his skills were all complete, all he had to do now, was wait.

**Blu now has all of his tattoo's of light essence. Sorry this chapter was a little short, I had a busy day.**


	32. War begins

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: Blu does have tattoo's indeed. And let's hope he will have the Orb of Light.**

**rio craziness: Don't be too sure. Even with all of those tattoo's, Nexus isn't gonna give up without a battle.**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, it is safe to say that Blu's training is now complete. And you're right, if Nexus finds the Orb of Darkness, nothing can stop him. (And that information sounds interesting).**

**Jeff117: the tattoo's are awesome indeed.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, it was a lot short. I was busy that day. And even if Blu has all that power, Nexus is still a very powerful Hawk.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Thanks, and yes, Blu does have his final tattoo. Let's see how good it is in action.**

**zwolfmacawzombiez: My YouTube channel? It's riodejaneirolover80. Why, do you have a channel?**

**killhell: No, Blu does have all of his tattoo's now. And yes, he is ready to defeat Nexus now.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, a new tattoo indeed. And the video is uploaded now. And it seems we both had a busy day.**

**mnero1996: Yep, time for Blu to avenge Jewel and end this once and for all. And thanks.**

**cholemcg: It's cool that you made a slight mistake. A lot of us do. And if you have any tips, I suggest to try to use them now, because the story is mostly done.**

A couple of days had passed in both the World of Light and Rio. Arlene and Nico were in their room, sleeping peacefully. They both rolled around in their beds. "Zzzzzzzz."

The door entrance/exit to their room opened up, with a creak followed after. Blu had walked inside, while holding mangoes in his wings. "Rise and shine, sleepy-heads."

"Uhhhh." Arlene groaned.

"Come on, guys. Get up. The Angelus has a meeting and I need you guys there." Blu declared.

Arlene knew Blu wasn't gonna go away so gave in and get up out of the bed. "Fine. I'm up."

"Me, too." Nico said, also getting out of the bed.

"Good, follow me." Blu said, walking out of the room, Arlene and Nico followed seconds later.

Ok.(following Blu).

Before Blu leaded them to the throne room, he looked down at his talons and froze in his steps. "Guys, you go; I'll be there shortly."

Arlene and Nico didn't ask why and nodded in response and began to make there way there. After they were gone, Blu began to walk down the hallway and over to his room.

Blu walked inside, where his late wife's corpse was still laid on the bed. Blu shredded a tear before sitting on the bed next to Jewel. "Hey, Jewel...I thought you'd like to know, today we're invading Rio and taking back over the Jungle."

Blu slowly put his wing on Jewel's head and began to stroke her. "...Jewel, when this is over, I promise I'll give you a proper burial and I'll take good care of the kids..."

Jewel's deceased body remained quiet as Blu continued to stroke her. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Jewel's head. "Goodbye, Jewel, I'll always think of..." Blu paused and placed a wing on his heart. "...In here."

###

After a few minutes Arlene and Nico made it to the throne room where all of the Guards were standing in rows.

"I wonder what's going on?" Arlene said, looking over at the Angelus, who was standing by her throne chair.

"I don't know, I can't see." Nico said, as he flew into the air and perched himself on Arlene's shoulder. "That's better."

The Angelus walked in the middle of her throne and declared: _"Everyone, our time for destiny has come."_

Blu, who was standing in the ground, began walking over to the Angelus. Blu looked at Arlene and said: "I gotta go and stand with her."

The Angelus waited until Blu was standing near here. The Angelus smiled and continued her speech. "_Blu, our savior, and my once sworn enemy, is now with us. And he's the one that's gonna bring down Nexus!"_

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

The Angelus beckoned for one of her Guard to come over to her. The Guard was carrying a glowing orb in his wings.

Everyone gasped. It was indeed, the Orb of Light.

_"Blu, Nexus may be powerful, but we have the one thing that can stop him...The Orb of Light..."_ the Angelus said, accepting the Orb from the Guard: _"Here, Blu. Take it."_

Blu hesitated a little, with a slightly nervous face. "M-me, take it? Are you sure?"

_"Yes, Blu. You've earned it."_ the Angelus replied, smiling. _"Now, touch it."_

"Ok." Blu said, as he placed his wing on the Orb and closed his eyes. He began to absorb the powers. Blu began to grunt and feel pain. "OH, ah, it burns."

_"Embrace it, Blu."_ the Angelus said.

_"Do it Blu. Go for it."_ Arlene thought.

"Grrr, ah!" Blu suddenly exploded into ball of light. Instead of screaming, he was completely silent.

Everyone covered their eyes until the ball of light stopped. Blu opened his eyes and looked at his body.

Blu made a little gasp as he looked at his wings, body, talons, back and tail feathers. His appearance had turned into a glowing colour, his feathers were glowing and his entire body was glowing with dark essence.

Blu smiled and felt the Orb of Light blending into his body. "Wow...I...I can feel it inside of me."

_"It's the light, Blu...It's blending into your DNA."_ the Angelus replied, as Blu made his way down into the crowd, who could only watch in amazement.

"How does it feel?" Arlene asked.

"It feels...Amazing. Can I finally defeat Nexus with this power?" Blu asked the Angelus. "Am I ready?"

_"You're ready, Blu."_ the Angelus smiled, before turning over to her Guards._ "Now, Guards, get your weapons ready. We're going to Rio."_

"Oh yeah!" Arlene whooped.

The Angelus heard Arlene whoop and turned her attention over to her. _"Do you want to help? If so, it'll be very dangerous."_

"I want to help." Arlene replied, with a smile followed after.

"And me." Nico said.

The Angelus smiled in response and gladly granted them to help. _"Then, grab a weapon. Let's go."_

"Sweet." Arlene said, grabbing a golden staff. "Lets go."

The Angelus used her powers to open up the portal. When it was open, Blu and the Angelus stood right at the front of the portal.

Arlene and Nico stood in the second line, while the Army of Guards stood behind them all, in straight lines, and standing simultaneously.

Blu took one-deep breath and raised his wing in the air and bellowed: "VICTORRRRRRRRRRRRRY!"

"VICTORRRRRRRRRRRRRY FOR THE LIGHT!" everyone else cheered.

"AHHHHHHH!" Blu cheered, jumping into the portal with the Angelus, seconds later Arlene and Nico jumped inside. "Wooooooo!"

The Army of Guards raised their weapons-"OO-RAAAAAAAAAY!"-and jumped into the portal, which is the portal all the way back to Rio.

###

**Rio De Janeiro**

Back in Rio, all of the Brotherhood members were gathered around the tallest tree in Rio. The Brotherhood members were chatting to each other, until they saw their leader/God standing on a branch.

**_"EVEYONE, listen up!"_** Nexus ordered, causing all of them to fall silent. "Gunderson, the Blue Macaw, is still alive!"

"Alive?" "How?" "He is?" Brotherhood members whispered to another.

**_"Yes, yes, it's impossible, I know."_** Nexus said, causing everyone to fall silent again. **_"Now, for some unknown-reason, I sent Kate on a patrol the other day and she has not returned yet. No matter; but I do suspect Gunderson will be back and will attempt to destroy all that we have worked hard to do!"_**

"Yeah!" all of the Brotherhood members cheered.

**_"Now, be on the defensive position. Expect trouble...Dismissed!"_** Nexus finished, before flying back into his tree hollow, well, what used to be someone else's hollow.

###

Meanwhile, in another part of the Jungle where there were no Brotherhood members or camps, Blu and the Angelus were standing in front of their Army.

Blu quickly checked for any Brotherhood members before turning back to the Guard. "Ok, everyone, listen up: let's keep this simple. Angelus, you and your team free all of the slaves."

The Angelus nodded in response.

"Arlene, you free everyone out of the cages. Nico, you go and find where they're keeping the kids and take them back to their families." Blu commanded.

"You got it." Arlene said.

"Understood." Nico nodded.

"As for the rest of you..." Blu paused and flew into the air. "Attack!"

"Hooray!" all of the Guards cheered, as they charged into the camp sites where multiple Brotherhood members were.

A couple of Brotherhood member archers spotted the Guards coming directly their way. "Oh, dear. Everyone, we got company."

The Brotherhood members quickly picked up their weapons and charged at the Guards. The Guards and Brotherhood members hit directly at each other and began to fight.

Blu flew into the air and could only watch in amazement as both Armies continued battling each other.

Blu landed down on the ground, seconds later he was quickly surrounded by two Brotherhood members, who had swords, and another two, who were standing on a branch with arrows aimed at him.

"Hahaha, we got him!" one of the Brotherhood members laughed, before quickly ordering the Archers to: "Fire!"

The two Archers fired their arrows at Blu. Just before the arrows hit him, Blu quickly created a shield over himself, which pounced the arrows directly off.

"Huh?" of the Brotherhood members said confused.

"My turn." Blu smirked, firing light beams at them, killing them instantly. Blu flew high into the air until he saw the biggest tree in the Jungle.

He began flying over there and thought to himself: "I'm coming for you, Nexus."

Meanwhile, as the battle continued, Arlene walked over to some prisoners in a cage and began to pick the lock. "Don't worry I'll get you all out of here."

"Thank you, thank you." one the prisoners gratefully said.

Before Arlene could fully open the cage, one of the prisoners yelled: "Watch out!"

Arlene didn't even get the chance to move; before you know it, she was knocked down onto the ground, belly first.

Arlene leaned up, to see her attacker, who was a Red-Bellied Macaw. "Well, well, well, look who it is?"

"It's been a while, Vadin." Arlene said, using her wings to get back up.

"So it has." Vadin grinned, before pulling out a sword from his belt. "This time, no-one's gonna help you."

Vadin attempt to stab Arlene, who dodged just in time.

One of the Angelus's Guards was nearby; he saw Arlene and quickly picked up another sword and threw it to her. "Arlene!"

Arlene quickly catched the sword in her wing. "Thanks! Now where were we?"

"AH!" Vadin yelled, quickly whacking his sword against Arlene's

Arlene lifted her talon up and kicked Vadin back.

Vadin dashed behind Arlene and kicked her down. "Give it up!"

"Never!" Arlene screamed, quickly flipped Vadin to the ground.

###

Back with Blu, he flew around the Jungle with a glowing mist followed by. Blu finally got to his location, which was the top of the tallest tree.

Blu landed down on a branch and looked into the hollow, where there were weapons, dark essence, and spell books. Everything, except for Nexus.

Blu walked into the hollow and yelled: "Nexus! Where are you?!"

**_"Looking for me?!"_**

Before Blu could reply or even move, he was blasted out of the hollow and was falling back down to the ground.

"AHHH!" Blu screamed; he quickly extended his wings and managed to brace the fall and land down on his talons.

Blu put on an angry face and looked up, where Nexus descended down next to him. **_"Hahahaaha!"_**

"Nexus, you've caused so much trouble, and I'm gonna finish it!" Blu said, getting back up onto his talons.

**_"Foolish, Macaw. When will you learn that I am unstoppable?"_** Nexus said, before creating two dark fireballs in his wings. **_"I am the darkness, and I will kill you!"_**

"No." Blu denied, as the tattoo of the star on his chest began to glow, and it revealed the Orb of Light. "This time, I will not fall."

**_"The Orb of Light?!"_** Nexus yelled, before chuckling. **_"Even an Orb won't stop me."_**

Nexus used his powers to pull out one of the Darkness demon arms and stretched it into the tree hollow and grabbed something and pulled it back down.

Blu gasped when he saw a glowing dark essence ball landed down in Nexus's wings. "The Orb of Darkness."

**_"Yes."_** Nexus said, as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Before Blu could stop him, Nexus exploded into a ball of darkness.

After a least a minutes, Blu opened his eyes, and saw Nexus's appearance had slightly changed. His silhouette feathers were glowing of dark essence.

Nexus chuckled and created two fireballs in his wings. **"I was gonna wait until tonight, but it seems that will not be happening."**

****"You don't scare me, Nexus." Blu said, with an angry face. "I will kill you and set things straight and back to the way they were."

Nexus chuckled in response. **"You will try."**

**Woah, the final battle has began. Blu and Nexus will fight to the death. One will live, one will fall. Also, if anyone wants to see trailer 3, it's on Youtube**.


	33. Battle of the heroes

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Blu Razgriz: You're right and even with Blu's training complete, he still has to battle Nexus which will be a tough challenge. And let's find out if Blu or Nexus will die.**

**rio craziness: Yep, the great battle has finally happened. Let's see how things turn out.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Blu is battling Nexus, and you are battling Arlene. And let's see who will fall.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, the great War has began indeed. And let's hope Blu can kill Nexus and avenge Jewel.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Let the battle begin indeed! And it's cool that you're busy. I know the feeling.**

**RIO2lover100: Everyone is looking forward for the battle. And you can think all you want, but Jewel is gone.**

**mw4fan: Will it end well, or will it end bad? Let's find out shall we?**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Even if they do defeat Nexus and save the Jungle, there is no hope for Jewel. I'm sorry.**

**killhell: Yep, both Birds have the Orbs and are ready to battle each other. I hope Blu can defeat Nexus.**

**mnero1996: Yep, the battle is amazing indeed. And who will win? Light or Dark? Well, we'll have to wait and see.**

**cholemcg: Hmmm, I'll admit that idea sounds pretty interesting. I will consider part of it and think about wrting it into my story.**

**Jeff117: You're right, War never changes.**

So the great War had continued throughout the entire Jungle. Guards of the World of Light and Brotherhood members battled each other. Somewhere amounst the middle of the battle, Arlene rapidity blocked her sword against Vadin's, as he desperately tried to kill her.

"Stop moving!" Vadin growled.

"Never!" Arlene screamed, quickly blocking his sword and kicking him in the stomach.

Vadin moved back and chuckled. Him and Arlene began to walk in circles in the middle of the battlefield. Vadin chuckled and put a smirk on his beak. "I'm very disappointed in you, Arlene. You haven't checked up on your friend, Kipo."

Arlene gasped in response, before quickly swinging her sword at him, trying to hit Vadin. "Where is he?!"

"Don't worry, he's somewhere very special. But he will soon be taken care of." Vadin replied, while grinning.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Arlene growled.

Vadin laughed in response and raised his sword back up in the air. "I have very powerful friends who will hunt you down."

"When I'm done with you, they won't find anything left of you." Arlene said, quickly attempting to stab Vadin, only to get tripped up onto the ground, back first.

Vadin jumped on top of Arlene and attempt to slice her throat with his sword. Arlene blocked his sword with hers and tried to push him back, but Vadin was stronger.

###

Back with Blu, he had Nexus both charged directly at each other at great speed. Nexus used Vadin's dash ability to dash behind Blu and whacked him down with Nigel's strength.

**"You don't stand a chance against me!"** Nexus yelled, quickly throwing two dark essence fireballs at Blu.

Blu quickly dodged the the fireballs and fired a beam at Nexus. "Even with all that power, you're still nothing but a Hawk."

**"I'm not just a Hawk, I am a God!"** Nexus replied, trying to grab Blu with the Darkness demon arms.

"A God?" Blu chuckled, jumping over his demon arm and firing another beam at Nexus, which caused him a little pain. "A God does not enslave his people!"

**"This God does!"** Nexus shouted, as he fired his demon arm directly forward in an attempt to hit Blu. Blu dodged just in time and grabbed onto the demon. Nexus tried to throw Blu off, but he wouldn't let go. **"Get off!"**

"NO!" Blu yelled, while still trying to keep his grip on the demon arm.

Nexus grunted and used the other demon arm to grab Blu's legs and pull him off. Nexus hanged Blu upside-down and slammed him to the ground.** "Hahaha!"**

"Let me go!" Blu demanded, trying to flap himself away.

**"Not this time."** Nexus said, as be brought Blu right next to him and forced him down on his knees, with the demon arm still tied around his talons. Nexus grinned and wrapped the other demon arm around Blu's body and began to choke the lift out of him.

###

Back in another part of the Jungle, Vadin and Arlene continued to battle each other with their swords. Arlene dodged another one of Vadin's sword attacks and rolled around on the other side of him.

Vadin quickly dodged Arlene's kick and suddenly dashed right in front of her and clawed her stomach.

Ahhh!

"Oww. That hurts." Arlene grunted, but she lifted her sword up and continued to fight.

"Just give it up." Vadin said,

"Never! I will not bow down to you." Arlene, screamed, swinging her leg around and flipping Nexus to the ground.

###

Back with Blu, he was close to losing oxygen as Nexus was crushing the life out of him with the demon arms. Blu wheezed and looked around for something to help him. But what could he do?

Blu couldn't extend his wings even a little, and he couldn't move his talons to claw. "You're nothing but a coward, Nexus."

**"Talk all you want; after I finish with you, everyone in this Jungle is gonna rule under my command!"** Nexus replied, as he moved the Darkness serpent heads right above Blu's head. Nexus chuckled and tied one of the serpent heads around Blu's neck, ready to finish the kill.

"AH!, Oa, hg, gul!" Blu wheezed, trying his best to escape.

Nexus laughed and brought his face right Next to Blu's and said: **"I killed your wife without pity or mercy, and even using my powers. And now I'm gonna kill you."**

Mocking his wife had just gone too far for Blu. He growled and closed his eyes and remembered a sentence the Angelus had said to him. _"Embrace the light, Blu."_

Blu opened his eyes, and suddenly, his body was beginning to glow big with light essence.

Nexus looked confused to what Blu was doing. **"Huh?"**

Blu suddenly exploded into a ball of light, which had caused the serpent head and demon arms to let him go. Nexus screamed and fell down on his back. The Hawk peaked his eyes open and saw Blu with a grin on his face. **"An impressive power. Too bad it won't save you."**

"Wanna bet?!" Blu countered, as he dived onto Nexus and curled his wing like a fist and began punching him.

Nexus took a couple of hits, before firing a dark beam at Blu and knocking him back a few feet. Nexus got back up onto his talons and created two dark essence fireballs in his wings. **"Let this singe your flesh."**

###

Arlene and Vadin crossed their swords with each others. Vadin flipped Arlene to the ground. Vadin quickly lifted his talons clawed Arlene's right wing, causing her drop her. Vadin kicked Arlene's sword away before she got chance to grab it and placed his talon on her neck. "Well, well, ready to die?"

Arlene groaned in response and growled: "Be done with it then."

"So be it." Vadin grinned, as he lifted his sword in the air and ready to finish this. Arlene closed her eyes tight, ready for death to come. Vadin suddenly screamed. "AH!"

Arlene peaked her eyes open, and saw a Black Hawk wrestling with Vadin. Arlene gasped and said: "Rico?"

Rico grabbed Vadin's wing and snapped it back and threw Vadin into a tree. Vadin growled and grunted and fell down onto his back, while holding his bad wing in his good wing. "My wing."

Rico walked over to Arlene, who was looking shocked and grateful. "Arlene."

"Rico." Arlene replied.

"Are you okay?" Rico asked, holding his wing out to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arlene replied, accepting his wing.

Rico helped Arlene back onto her talons. After Arlene was up, Rico lowered his head down and said: "I'm...I'm sorry. ...I shouldn't have never helped Nexus."

"Nah. It's fine. You now I don't hold a grudge." Arlene replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Rico smiled, before picking up Arlene's sword and handing it back to her. Rico and Arlene looked at Vadin, who was groaning in pain. Rico turned to Arlene and asked: "Should we kill Vadin, or keep him prisoner?"

"I think we should kill him." Arlene said, as she pointed her sword at Vadin.

"No, please. Spare me!" Vadin begged.

"Too bad. Lets see how it feels to almost die." Arlene grinned, walking over to Vadin.

"No, no, please, don't, have mercy." Vadin begged, trying to crawl away with his good wing.

"Arlene, wait, You won't be better than him is you kill him." Rico said.

Arlene froze in her steps and turned back over to Rico. "Then what? Make him prisoner, then he escapes?"

"Well, I heard there's a spell to cure powers. Besides, if we were to take him to the World of Light, he would never have a chance to escape." Rico explained, rubbing his wingtips together.

"Hmm. Sounds like a good plan." Arlene said, as she began thinking of a choice to either: Kill Vadin, or let him live.

"The choice is yours. Kill him, or let him live." Rico offered, with a smirk followed after.

**Blu and Nexus continue to battle each other with their Light and Dark powers. Rico is back and is helping the Light Army win the War. And will Arlene finally finish off Vadin? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	34. The War continues

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**cholemcg: Yep, you're right about Rico returning. And it's cool you don't have any more suggestions. For now, I will just write with my own ideas. (well, I didn't plan this chapter alone. Arlene the scarlet macaw sent me her part of her script).**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, it is glad to see Rico is back on the good side. And let's hope Blu can finally finish off Nexus once and for all.**

**bobi4500: Hmmm, both of them destroy the whole Jungle?True, Nexus is the more powerful one here, but they say "size and strength is now everything".**

**Blu Razgriz: Yeah, I remember when you have a choice to kill Menendez or now. (thought it did disappoint me that there was no QTE fight scene like the last one). And you can't wait for the battle to end? Let's hope it does end.**

**Rapper the red macaw: It's cool that you were busy. I know the feeling. And yep, Blu against Nexus, Arlene and Rico against the rest. **

**rio craziness: Yep, Rico is alive alright. And what will happen next? I have no idea. ;)**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Thanks, and let's hope Blu can finally defeat Nexus. And will you kill Vadin? Let's find out.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Hmmm, send Vadin to the Asylum? Nah, there is a Doctor Vadin there, and if they met, it'd be like Men In Black 3 when Boris meets himself.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: There is hope for Nexus being deafeated, but Jewel is gone. She's been dead now for at least a week. I'm sorry, but she's gone. :(**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yay, Rico is back indeed! And are you keeping score or something? If so, tell me who wins, even though I write it. LOL.**

**killhell: Yep, Arlene has a choice to kill Vadin or spare him. And will Blu kill Nexus, or will Nexus kill him? Let's find out.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, I suppose Vadin is kinda in trouble. And I think we all are glad Rico is back. And trust me, Nexus may not look like a God, but he sure has the powers of one.**

**mnero1996: You suspected Rico would return? Well, good guess. :) And thanks.**

**MCGamemaster90: YA! You knew he was coming back! And that's your opinion, but it's Arlene's decision.**

"The choice is yours, Arlene." Rico offered a second time.

Arlene now had to make a tough decision: Kill Vadin, or spare him. Arlene walked over to Vadin, who was holding his bad wing with his eyes closed tight. Arlene kneeled down to him and said: "You're so lucky I'm giving you a second chance."

Vadin didn't reply and merely glazed at her. "..."

"Tie him up and leave him for the Guards." Rico ordered, before picking up a staff that was laying on the ground, and then charging into the battlefield.

"Sure, I'll make sure they're really tight." Arlene smirked, as she grabbed some rope that one of the Brotherhood members that is dead was carrying and began to tie them around Vadin.

"Oh...My bad wing." Vadin growled, trying to cope with the pain.

Arlene finished tying Vadin up, and check the ropes were secured, and also being careful not to harm his wing any further. "There. That should do it."

After he was secured, Arlene beckoned for a couple of Guards to come over to her. One of the Guards picked up Vadin while the other one opened up a portal. "We'll take him back to the World of Light." one the Guards said, before jumping into the portal with Vadin and the other Guard.

"Curse yoooooooooooooooooooooou!" Vadin's voice screamed as he went down the portal.

After the portal was sealed, Arlene picked up a sword and ran back into the battlefield with the other Guards and Rico.

So the great War of Light and Dark continued throughout the entire Jungle of Rio. While the battle continued, Nico, who was with three Golden Macaws. They were former prisoners that Nexus had captured for slaves.

"So, what can we do?" one of the Golden Macaws asked Nico.

"Maybe we can give them some music to help?" Nico suggested to the Golden Macaws.

"Sure, let's do it!" the Golden Macaw said, turning over to the other two Golden Macaws. He lifted his wingtips up and counted: "And a 1, and a 2, and a..."

The Yellow Macaws took a deep breath, seconds later they began to sing as battle continued like background music in a movie, or music to help the Guards from the World of Light win the War.

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl_  
_With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there_  
_She would merengue and do the cha-cha_

"I love this song!" Nico whooped, as he threw his bottle-cap at the Brotherhood members and knocked four of them down.

"Me, too!" Rico yelled, hitting his staff against a Brotherhood members sword, seconds later he flipped him into a tree.

_And while she tried to be a star_  
_Tony always tended bar_  
_Across the crowded floor, they worked from 8 til 4_  
_They were young and they had each other_  
_Who could ask for more?_

Arlene dodged one of the Brotherhood archers arrows and picked up a rock at threw it directly at him, which hit him off the head, knocking him down onto his back.

_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_  
_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the copa... they fell in love_

_His name was Rico_

"That's me!" Rico whopped, flipping a Brotherhood member to the ground.

_He wore a diamond_  
_He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there_  
_And when she finished,he called her over_  
_But Rico went a bit to far_

"I did not!" Rico yelled, dodging a Brotherhood members whip, seconds later he grabbed the whip and pulled the Brotherhood member over to him and knocked him down down to the ground.

_Tony sailed across the bar_  
_And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two_  
_There was blood and a single gun shot_  
_But just who shot who?_

_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_  
_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the copa... she lost her love_

_"Copacabana, is the hottest spot north of Havana!"_ Rico sang in excitement.

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl,_  
_But that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show_  
_Now it's a disco, but not for Lola,_  
_Still in dress she used to wear,_  
_Faded feathers in her hair_  
_She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind_  
_She lost her youth and she lost her Tony_  
_Now she's lost her mind_

_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana (Copacabana)_  
_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_

"Copacabana, baby!" Nico screamed excitedly.

_At the copa (CO!) Copacabana_  
_Music and passion were always in fashion_  
_At the copa... don't fall in love_

_Don't fall in love_

"Woooooooooo!" Rico cheered, whacking two Brotherhood members into a tree.

"This is supposed to be a battle, not a party!" Arlene reminded, quickly rolling around a Brotherhood member and flipping him to the ground and then stabbing her sword right into him.

"Who say's you can't have fun when battling a War?" Rico asked, as he got a Brotherhood member in a wing-lock and flipped him to the ground and kicked his belly, which wounded him and left him defensive."

"I suppose so!" Arlene yelled, as he looked around the battlefield. On her left was two Brotherhood members holding a Guard and taking turns kicking him in the stomach.

"So, I take is Blu is dealing with Nexus?" Rico asked, while keeping his concentration on the battle.

###

Back in the other side of the Jungle, Blu and Nexus both fired their beams at each other. The beams met in the middle as they both tried to push their beams to the other.

**"I'll admit you have impressive powers, Blu, but none of your skills match up to me."** Nexus said, as he pushed his beam even closer to Blu.

"Even with all of those powers, I have the one thing you don't." Blu countered, also pushing his beam even closer to Nexus.

**"Oh, and what would that be?"** Nexus inquired with a grin followed after.

"...Faith." Blu answered, as the two beams exploded in the middle of the area which knocked both of them back.

Nexus was the first to get back up; he summoned two Darkling's to his aid. **"Go and play, my pets."**

"Heheheh!" a Darkling chuckled, as it crawled it's way over to Blu.

"Death to the invaders!" the other Darkling whooped, before jumping into the air in an attempt to jump on Blu.

Blu growled and fired his beams to kill the Darkling's. After they were dead, Blu couldn't help but think to himself: _"I cannot believe those...Things use to be on my side."_

###

Back on the other side of the Jungle, Rico, Arlene and two Guards were walking around the areas, to check if there were any prisoners around. Rico turned over to the Guards and was about to say something, until suddenly two separate arrows shot into their chests.

Rico and Arlene immediately jumped behind a tree for cover.

"An Archer?" Arlene said, as Rico peaked his head from the tree.

"No." Rico replied, with an angry face. "It's Johnny."

Upon one of the tree branches Johnny the snake was armed with a bow and arrows and he was using his aiming ability to shoot any Guard or anyone (apart from the Brotherhood members) he sees.

""I'll kill you all!" Johnny yelled, firing another arrow into a Guard. "Nexus will take over."

"Never!" Arlene yelled, before quickly ducking back down before he would shoot here. Arlene took a deep breath and began looking around. "Ok, I need to find a gun or an bow."

"Arlene, keep him distracted." Rico said, as he began crawling away.

"What?! Fine." Arlene sighed, before quickly jumping out into the open. "Hey, Johnny! Is that the best you can do?!"

"Oh, is that so?!" Johnny said, quickly pulling out another arrow and firing it directly at Arlene.

Arlene did her best to dodge, but the arrow had hit her left wing, and almost went completely through. Arlene yelled and held her bad wing. "Ahhhh!"

Johnny heard her screams and jumped down into the area and walked behind the tree. Johnny chuckled and pulled out another arrow, ready to finish the job. "Foolish, girl. Don't you ever learn? The bad guys always win."

"Actually, you're the one that's foolish." Arlene countered.

"Hahahaha! Goodbye now!" Johnny laughed, as he placed the arrow in the bow and aimed it at Arlene's head. Arlene closed her eyes tight, but opened them when she noticed nothing had happened.

Arlene opened her eyes, and made a little gasp when she saw Johnny laying on his belly, with a dagger stabbed in his back. It was indeed Rico, who was standing there proudly. "Now that's payback."

Arlene grunted but managed to get back up. She looked down at Johnny's corpse and said: "And FYI, the good guys always win."

"Arlene, your wing." Rico said, noticing her wing was bleeding a little.

"It's fine." Arlene reassured, though it was in stinging pain.

"No it's not." Rico said, as he gently lifted her wing up. "If you don't medical help, you could never fly again."

"Ow, ow." Arlene said, feeling the pain in her wing.

Rico turned over to a couple of Guards who had cleared out the area. "Hey, are any of your Guard's a medic!?"

"I am!" one of the Guards (a medic) yelled as he ran over to Rico and Arlene.

"I got an injured Bird here." Rico said, showing the Medic her wing.

"Let me look." the Medic said, gently lifting her wing up and began examining it.

"Ow. It hurts." Arlene said.

"Here." the Medic said, pulling out some bandages from a bag he was carrying, and safely wrapping them around her wing. "This won't heal it, but it's help for now. As soon as this is over, your gonna need to come back to the World of Light."

"Ok. Thanks for the help." Arlene thanked smiling.

###

Back to Blu, he dived on top of Nexus and placed both his talons on his legs and flipped the evil Hawk to the ground. Nexus landed on his back, seconds later Blu curled his wings like fist and began punching Nexus across the face multiple times.

Even with all of his powers, Nexus had to admit that hurt. The evil Hawk formed a grin. Just before Blu hit again, Nexus used Kate's change ability to make his appearance look like Jewel.

Blu stopped when he saw Nexus had changed into Jewel. "Jewel?..."

While he was distracted, Nexus took his chance and fire dark essence from his wings and knocked Blu a good 15-feet back. **"Hahahah, foolish boy."**

"Ugh, I'm not just a boy," Blu grunted while using his wings to get back up onto his talons, and as Nexus changed his body form back to normal. "I'm a Warrior."

Nexus merely chuckled in response and fired some dark essence beams at Blu. **"You're nothing but a Blue Macaw!"**

Blu dodged most of the dark essence beams and fired a lighting power at Nexus in an attempt to shock him. "Your words won't get me down, Nexus, I will destroy you and free Rio from your rule."

**"Don't be too sure."** Nexus said, as he magically created himself into a black mist and used Vadin's dash ability to dash around Blu. **"Hahahaha!"**

Nexus dashed right up behind Blu and was about to kick him down, but Blu ducked down and swung his leg around and flipped Nexus to the ground. Blu smirked and got back up onto his talons.

**"Clever,"** Nexus said, slightly impressed by his quick tactic. **"Too bad it won't save you."**

"AH!" Blu yelled, charging directly at Nexus with glowing light essence all around his body.

Blu charged right next to Nexus and hit him across the face. Nexus blocked one of his attacks and hit him back. The Blue Macaw and Hawk gripped each other in their wings and tried to push the other back.

**"Even with all of your skills, you're still nothing but a play-toy to me."** Nexus said, as he saw Blu struggling to push him. **"I will conquer the Jungle, and I will become a KING AND GOD!"**

"I won't that happen." Blu replied, lifting his talon up and kicking Nexus in the belly.

** "You cannot stop me!"** Nexus yelled, lifting his head back and head-butting Blu's head. **"I will begin a new age, and I won't let a pathetic Macaw like you stop me!"**

"AHHHHH!" Blu screamed, lifting his beak down and biting Nexus, causing himself and Nexus to let go and Blu had pulled a couple of his feathers out.

Nexus growled and looked at the bite mark where Blu bit him. Nexus chuckled as he felt the Darkness's magic slowly heal his wing. **"You should have stayed in the Asylum, Blu. Now, you're gonna die."**

**And so the battle continues throughout Rio. Let's see what will happen next. And bad news, I won't be updating until Saturday. Sorry, but I got a lot of things to do this week and am very busy. While you wait, be sure to check out the new and improved "Rio the series". It is long and very good. You people would like it (except for those who have read it like,)**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**RIO2lover100**

**rio craziness**

**Jeff117**

**Rapper the red macaw.**

**Anyway, I'll see you people when I get back. Adios for now**


	35. One will live, one will fall

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**cholemcg: Actully, the part with Nico was a plan I had been planning since chapter 20. But hey, at least you like it. And the chicks are being taken care of in the World of Light.**

**RIO2lover100: Let's hope Blu can defeat Nexus, indeed. And thanks.**

**bobi4500: Hey, hey, hey, hey! No review, no list. And the battle is not going well? It looks fine to me. Well, at least the Light is winning for now.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: Well, it would hurt getting shot in the wing. Trust me, I cut my hand open once, so I know the pain. And if I was Blu, I too would've fallen for Nexus's trick.**

**mnero1996: Yep, everyone of the main villains are defeated for now. It's just Nexus they go to get rid of. And thanks.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, it is great that Rico has finally got his revenge on Johnny. And let's hope Blu can complete all 3 of those tasks.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and yes Johnny is gone for good. And I hope you were patient for this chapter.**

**century99: Well, here is the great Rio war for you to read, and I'm glad you enjoyed the first Rio the series.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Fantastic? Really? You need to write better reviews. Just kidding. :)**

**Blu Razgriz: No-one likes cliffhangers, but it's something we have to deal with. And I heard what happened in Boston, it's so tragic. And you said Rio release was on April 15th. I thought Rio was released in the USA in April 8th. And no I was talking about Rio the series (which you have read). And yes I did like your story with Rico in. It was good, I enjoyed it.**

**Jeff117: Does war ever change? I really don't know. And if you can't stop saying it, try saying something else. XD**

**zwolfmacawzombiez: Thanks! And I will try to keep it going the best I can. :)**

**mw4fan: LOL, The Shining. I remember that movie. And there's nothing wrong with a little confidence in a war. And Blu is trying his best; remember, Nexus's has 3 times the powers Blu has, so it will be a challenge for Blu.**

**killhell: Yep, Arlene has been shot in her wing and Johnny the snake is finally gone for good.**

**MCGamemaster90: Completely out of words? I know the feeling. I was like that when I read one of Kraft58's stories. Anyway, yeah, Copacabana is a really good song. And thanks.**

**Kraft58: Copacabana is one of my favorite songs, too. And thanks. (and I hope you get better soon).**

"Die, you stupid Hawk!" Blu yelled, rapidly punching Nexus's stomach.

**"Bah!"** Nexus shouted, punching Blu back and knocking him back with great force. Nexus finally had enough of Blu and summoned the Siphon into his wings. Nexus charged up the Siphon with dark essence-**"I've HAD ENOUGH!"**-and fired it at Blu with great force.

The Siphon powers it Blu really hard and knocked him back almost a full 20 feet. Blu grunted and tried to get back up, but he immediately fell back down on his belly. "Oh...Ow."

###

Meanwhile, back over at the battlefield, Rico and Arlene were still working together as a team and knocked the Brotherhood members down.

Nico, who had been freeing prisoners, ran over to his friends who were still battling for their lives, Rico and Arlene. "Rico, Arlene! Blu's in trouble, we gotta help him!

"We're coming!" Arlene screamed, quickly kicking a Brotherhood member back and flying after Nico.

Before Rico followed his friends, he saw a dagger on the ground next to him. Rico picked up the dagger in his talons and followed his friends as they were flying into the direction Blu and Nexus were. "Let's go!"

###

Back to Blu, Nexus placed his talon on Blu's neck and pulled him up while using the demon arms to restrain Blu's wings. Nexus laughed and lifted the Siphon back and whacked it so hard it hit Blu's chin and knocked him all the way back into a tree. **"Hahahaha! That should weaken you!"**

"Ugh, I won't bow down to you..." Blu grunted, managed to get back up onto his talons.

Blu stood in the center of the area and closed his eyes as he began to control the light essence in his body and created a giant essence fireball in both his wings. Before Blu could throw it, he felt a slight pain in his face. "Ah, what the?"

Blu opened his eyes and looked at the light essence ball to see his face on the reflection. In the reflection, a new tattoo had grown on Blu's face in the shape of a claw mark, with each three of the claw toes in the shape of lighting. "Hmmm, nice."

**"Another tattoo yet grows on your face."** Nexus said, with a grin followed after. **"Why don't you just give up?"**

"NEVER!" Blu bellowed, throwing the giant fireball at Nexus, which knocked him back at least 6 feet back.

Nexus growled and got so angry, his entire body began to glow with dark essence in rage and anger. Nexus pulled out the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms, and prepared to finish Blu off with Nigel's strength and Johnny's aiming ability. **"I will not be defeated, by A BLUE MACAW!"**

"I am not just A MACAW!" Blu screamed, charging directly at Nexus and tackling him to the ground. Blu leaned up with his wings curled like fists and quickly began hitting Nexus again across his face. "I hate you! I hate you! DIE!"

**"AH!"** Nexus yelled, lifting his wing up and hitting Blu directly in his face and pushing him back a few feet.

Blu and Nexus got back up onto their talons; both of them with angry faces. Nexus took his attention off of Blu when he saw Nico, Arlene, and Rico flying over to them.

Nexus chuckled and created a massive dark essence force shield around the area him and Blu were battling so his friends couldn't help him. **"This is just between me and you."**

"So be it." Blu replied, firing two beams from both his wings straight at Nexus, who protected his body with the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms.

Nexus turned his face away to keep himself from getting blinded by the light. As he got right next to Blu, he quickly kicked Blu in his stomach and without thinking, Nexus wrapped the demon arms around Blu's legs and wrapped the serpent heads around both of Blu's wings to keep Blu completely restrained. **"Got you!"**

"Let go of me!" Blu ordered, trying to pull his wings and talons from the serpent heads and demon arms.

Nexus once-again lifted his talon up and grabbed Blu's throat. **"You have impressive powers, Blu, but my strength and ability's are more advance in every way!"**

Nexus tightened the serpent heads and demon arms tighter on Blu got make him weaker and weaker.

Blu growled as the tried his best to get free from the Darkness powers he once had. Though it was very painful, Blu managed to pull one on his wings forward until it was aimed directly at Nexus's face. "Not every way."

Blu fired a beam out of his wing; Nexus managed to divert the beam into his chest instead, but it caused the Darkness serpent heads and demon arms to let him go. Nexus grunted and used the Darkness powers to heal the wound. **"Very clever, Blu."**

"This has gone on long enough!" Blu said, powering up the tattoo's on his wings.

**"Then allow me to end it!"** Nexus shouted.

While the Blue Macaw and Hawk continued to battle, Nico, Arlene and Rico arrived in the area. They landed down on a branch and looked below them to see a glowing ball in the middle of the area with two dark blue and dark black figures inside.

"There they are." Rico said, quickly flying down to the shield.

Arlene gasped and landed down just outside the shield. She leaned up against the shield and yelled: "Blu!"

"There's a shield around them." Rico said, though it was quite obvious. He began examine the shield to see if they could get in there. The shield may be indestructible, but it wasn't sound-proof.

"Should we break it?" Arlene suggested.

Rico didn't reply and tapped the shield a couple of times to look for a weak spot. "It's made out of dark essence. Almost impossible to break."

"We got to try!" Arlene said, banging against the shield to try and break it.

**"AH!"** Nexus yelled, throwing a large dark essence fireball at Blu, which missed him and hit the shield from the inside. The impact of the force had caused a slight hole to open up in the shield.

Rico took his chance and dived into the shield before Arlene and Nico could join him. Rico stood back up and picked up the dagger in his wing.

"Rico!" Arlene shouted, banging her wing at the shield. "What are you doing?!"

"Making amends." Rico answered, looking at Nexus.

Nexus charged up as much dark essence as he could in his wings and fired them directly at Blu, knocking him back first to the ground and causing him great pain.

"Oh...Ow...I can't..." Blu grunted, trying his best to get back up onto his talons but the great pain held him down.

Nexus created a dagger into his wing and finally prepared to kill Blu once and for all. Nexus placed the dagger in his talon and walked right next to Blu and lifted his talon up in the air. **"Now, you die!...Time to join your wife, Blu."**

Rico gasped when he saw Nexus seconds away from finishing off Blu just like he did with Jewel. "NO!"

Blu closed his eyes tight ready for his lift to be taken away from him. Before he would meet his end, Blu thought one last thing to himself. _"Well, at least I tried. I'm sorry, Jewel, I couldn't stop him."_

However, it had been at least 7 seconds and nothing had happened. Blu opened his eyes and noticed Nexus was standing a few feet away from him. Blu looked up and gasped with his jaw dropped.

There, a couple of feet away from where Nexus was standing, Rico looked up at Blu, while holding one wing over the left side of his belly.

Blu looked up where Rico had his wing over his stomach, and saw blood dripping from the Hawk's stomach.

Nexus was standing right next to Rico, with the dagger in his wing and with a grin followed after.

"NO!" Blu screamed, before putting on the anger-est face he could get.

"RICO!" Arlene screamed on the other side of the shield.

Nexus lifted his talon up and grabbed Rico's throat and pulled him right next to him. **"How does it feel to die, Rico?"**

"Not die... Sacrifice!" Rico quickly grabbed the dagger he was hiding and stabbed it directly into Nexus's chest.

Nexus yelled and through Rico to the ground, before looking at the dagger that was stabbed into his stomach. Blu watched his once-best friend fall to the ground, with his eyes closed after.

**"Hahahahah!"** Nexus laughed, easily pulling the dagger out of his stomach. **"Is that the best he can do?"**

"Get him, Blu!" Arlene yelled, while still on the other side of the shield.

"AH!" Blu screamed, extending his wings out and jumping directly onto Nexus. Blu placed both his wings on Nexus's face and fired his beams into him.

Nexus grabbed Blu in his wings and threw him back onto the ground.

While Arlene watched Blu and Nexus battle with each other, she saw a glowing shadow next to her. Arlen turned her head around to see the Angelus standing next to her. _"Arlene?"_

"Yes, your Majesty?" Arlene replied.

The Angelus moved her wing on the shield and managed to make a hole through the shield and jumped inside. Before the hole closed back up, the Angelus turned to Arlene and said: _"We must finish this."_

"Yeah!" Arlene whooped, before watching Blu and Nexus who were both gripped each other in their wings.

When the Angelus got inside, she saw Nexus had Blu pinned against the ground. The Angelus growled and fired two beams at Nexus which knocked him off his concentration on Blu.

Nexus chuckled in response and turned his attention to the Angelus. **"Well, well, if isn't the Angelus."**

_"Your rule comes to an end now, Nexus!"_ the Angelus yelled, quickly firing two beams at him.

**"Ggrr, clever,"** Nexus blocked the beams and used Vadin's dash ability to dash right in front of her, and then used Nigel's strength to punch her down.

The Angelus grunted and quickly jumped up at Nexus and managed to kick him in the face with her talon.

The Angelus tried to hit him again, only for Nexus dodge her second attack and kick her back right into the shield wall.** "Even you don't have a chance against me."**

_"Don't be too sure."_ the Angelus doubted, using her wings to sit back up.

Blu finally managed to recover from a couple of injuries, and then saw Nexus near the Angelus, ready to kill her.

Blu quickly got back up and dived straight over to Nexus. He jumped over to him while yelling a battle-cry. "AHHHH!" Blu landed down and punched Nexus straight into his face.

Nexus kicked Blu back and pulled out the Darkness serpent heads and demon Blu or the Angelus had the chance to even blink.

Nexus extended one of the demon arms out and wrapped it directly around Blu's neck and slowly began to choke him. Nexus lifted the serpent head up and extended the serpent head right by Blu and command the serpent head to bite him directly into his chest.

"AH! OH! OW!" Blu screamed, while holding onto the demon arm with his wings, trying to pull it from around his neck.

The Angelus blinked her eyes a couple of times and saw Blu, who was choking under the demon arm and with the serpent heads teeth sinking deeper into his chest.

_"NO!"_ the Angelus screamed, while firing two beams at Nexus in an attempt to save Blu.

Nexus smirked and used the other demon arm to wrap around the Angelus's neck and pulled her up onto her feet. Nexus also placed the other serpent head onto her chest and made the serpent head bite into her chest. **"Hahaha!"**

Both Blu and the Anglus stood on both Nexus's left and right, with demon arms tied around their necks and serpent heads biting into them.

Nexus looked to his right, where the right demon arm was tied tight around Blu's neck and slowly choking him, with the right serpent head bit into his chest.

Nexus looked to his left, where the left demon arm was also tied tight around the Angelus neck and slowly choking her, with the left serpent head bit into her chest.

**"Hahah, now you both die." **Nexus laughed, as he was now finally read to end Blu and the Angelus.

What can they both do now? Neither one of them has a chance to defeat Nexus with their powers.

The Angelus may be the Queen of Light, but she didn't know what to do to save herself and Blu out of this situation.

Blu however, had one idea left over. It was very risky, but it seems they both don't have another more options at this very moment.

"Angelus!" Blu yelled, quickly catching her attention and also trying not to choke. "Put your wing up."

_"Why?!"_ the Angelus asked, also trying to get free from the demon arm.

"Just do it!" Blu yelled, as Nexus was trying to pull Blu closer to him to finish the job.

The Angelus didn't know what Blu was up to, but obeyed and lifted her left wing up. _"I hope you know what you're doing!"_

"So do I." Blu hoped, also lifting his wing up, but the right wing instead.

Nexus saw both Blu and the Angelus charging up the light beams in their wings. **"Huh, what are you doing?"**

Blu and Angelus fire beams fired at each other, causing both of their beams to created a large explosion of light essence right into Nexus's body.

**"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Nexus screamed, as the light explosion fired directly into his body and traveled light essence into his heart where the Orb of Darkness was located.

Arlene and Nico watched the explosion from outside of the shield and covered their eyes from the explosion.

After one entire minute, Arlene opened her eyes and saw the dark essence shield was destroyed and Blu and the Angelus laying down on their backs, groaning in pain.

However, there was no sign of Nexus anywhere. Could he have finally been destroyed once and for all?

The Angelus was the first to get back up onto her talons. _"Uhhhh...It worked..."_

"Yeah, it worked." Blu groaned, while putting on a smirk.

_"Blu, are you okay?"_ the Angelus asked, helping him stand back up onto his talons.

"I'm fine," Blu answered, as he looked over near a tree, where he had found Nexus, who was laying on his back in the middle of the area, slowly dying from the explosion.

When Nexus had took the Orb of Darkness into his body, that's what was powering all of the abilities and dark essence in his DNA.

The chain reaction of the explosion had caused the Orb of Darkness to drop out of his body and onto the ground.

Though he was dying, Nexus muttered a couple of words to himself. **"I don't understand. I had so much power."**

"Strength isn't everything." Blu said, glazing over at the dying Hawk.

Nexus looked to his side and saw the Siphon laying right next to him. Nexus tried to extend his wing to get it, but Blu walked over to him and kicked the Siphon away before he could get it.

Arlene quickly ran over to Rico's corpse and began shaking him. "Rico?! Are you okay?"

**"All I wanted was power..."** Nexus said, as he slowly began speaking his last words, with his body leaking with dark essence, as he his body was slowly burning out.

"Wanting something does not give you right to take it." Blu explained, as he kneeled down to him, knowing that Nexus was dangerous, but he can't do anything now.

"**Wh**at wou**ld y**ou kn**o**w?" Nexus asked, with a growl followed after.

"I know that when you want something, you earn it." Blu replied, with an angry face. "You wanted to be a God. A God does not enslave his people, he cares for them and shows respect."

"**Resp**ect?" Nexus scoffed, before managing to give a slight chuckle. "P**ath**eti**c** peo**p**le li**k**e t**hem**, d**on't** deserve respect."

"They are not pathetic!" Blu yelled. "...You were too greedy, Nexus."

**"You're still nothing but...A boy..."** with that last word, Nexus slowly closed his eyes and hit the back of his head down on the ground.

Blu looked at him, before standing back up onto his talons. Blu picked up the Orb of Darkness, which has been laying near Nexus the whole time.

When he had the Orb in his wings, Blu began to walk back over to his friends; before he left, he took one quick look at Nexus's corpse and said: _"O que você disser, Nexus._ (whatever you say, Nexus)"

Arlene, who was on her knees next to Rico's corpse, was on the verge of crying as Blu kneeled down next to her. "Rico..."

"Rico...No..." Blu whispered, with his eyes closed

"Rico..." Arlene sniffed.

The Angelus, who had just recovered from the battle, walked over to Blu and Arlene. _"I'm sorry...About Rico..."_

"It's...ok..." Blu replied, not removing eye-contact with Rico. "I wasn't your fault."

The Angelus lowered her head down, before she suddenly noticed Rico was glowing. _"Wait a minute, his body is glowing."_

Before Blu or Arlene could reply, Rico's eyes suddenly opened and he shot up really fast. "Oh, my head."

"Rico?" Arlene said, making sure her eyes were not playing around with her.

"That's my name." Rico grinned.

"RICO!" Blu yelled, quickly pulling his friend into a hug. Arlene joined in seconds later. After a whole minute, the three friends broke the hug and stood back up onto their talons.

"Wow, the power worked." Rico said, looking at his glowing body amazingly.

"What power?" Blu asked.

"Well, when I first was revived by Nexus, he said if he was to die, I would have a special power activated inside of me to bring him back..." Rico explained, while looking at Nexus's corpse. "And it looks like it works for me, too."

"Wow, so you have a power to bring one person back?" Blu said, surprised at the power he thought was impossible.

Rico nodded in response, while looking at the sky. Rico had just had a sudden flashback of what happened a few days ago. He remembered tears, pain, and sadness. "Hey, Blu, tell me: do you still have Jewel's corpse?"

_"Yes, why?"_ the Angelus replied, wondering what he was up to, also answering to Rico instead of Blu.

"Take me to her." Rico requested, with a slightly nervous and excited face.

The Angelus didn't both to ask why, instead she glad used her powers to open up a portal to her World. Before anyone could step inside,

"What are you gonna do?" Blu asked.

Rico formed a grin at Blu before he continued any further. "Make things right."

**Blu and the Angelus have defeated Nexus once and for all. Now all they have to do is clean up the Jungle and get rid of all of those prison camps. And what is Rico gonna do? Let's find out next. Another cliffhanger, ladies and gentleman.**


	36. Let's hope this works

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Jeff117: Uh, you're going over 9000? I really do not understand what you mean. Or do I? ;)**

**Kraft58: Well, even though Blu isn't really the violent type and would never say stuff like that, he wanted nothing more to avenge his wife. And I don't think Blu will try and stop Rico. I think he'll be doing the complete opposite of that.**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: YAY! Nexus is dead indeed. And it was a good battle, it's good to see you again too. Oh I didn't cut my hand on purpose, I was at work and I wasn't paying attention and slam my hand into some glass.**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah, Nexus is no more and cannot do anymore harm. And can he bring Jewel back to life? Let's find out.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, it was a great battle. And Nexus has got what he deserved at long-last. And let's fine out what Rico is planning.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, the beam part was just like Iron Man 2. (that's where I got the idea). And I think we all know what Rico is gonna do. :)**

**MCGamemaster90: Thanks! And I too hope Jewel can be brought back to life. I miss her too (believe me, it's hard to write stories without Jewel).**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, we all know who's coming back to life. And teamwork has saved the day! ("I wonder what would've happened if the Angelus wasn't helping Blu?")**

**Blu Razgriz: Don't be too sure yet, friend. Yeah it was a great battle. Usual I write battles with music, but this time I did it without action music. And it's cool that you reviewed late. Oh and you were playing on Xbox live with TheGowmaster14? Glad you both got along okay. :)**

**rio craziness: Yep, Nexus has finally died for good. And yes, it does like a bit (well a lot) obiovus who Rico is gonna try and bring back to life. And thanks.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: YA! Nexus is dead indeed. And don't worry, with Rico's healing power, he isn't gonna bring Nexus back to life. Or is he? I'm kidding. :D**

**mnero1996: Yes, Nexus has finally died. And let's hope Jewel can come back to life. And thanks.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: YA! Nexus has been killed. And you're right, Rico is gonna try and bring Jewel back from the dead. **

**killhell: Yep, Nexus is dead, and you're right, Rico will try and bring Jewel back. **

Blu, Rico, Arlene, Nico, and the Angelus all returned back to the World of Light. When they had arrived, they all went into the room where Jewel's deceased corpse was laying on the bed.

Blu stood right next to Jewel. Rico stood beside him and was ready to try and bring Jewel back to life with his power. Arlene, Nico and the Angelus stood a few feet behind them watching carefully. Blu's children however, were sleeping peacefully on the other bed besides them.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Rico said, as he placed his wing on Jewel's head with his eyes closed and began to concentrate.

"Please, please, please." Blu silently begged.

"I hope this works." Arlene hopped, with a slightly worried and excited face.

After a few minutes, Rico had finished passing the power into Jewel's DNA and opened his eyes and took his wing from Jewel's head. "Ok, I did it."

Jewel was still unresponsive as the others watched her very closely."..."

They waited, waited and waited, but nothing had happened. Well, at least they tried. I guess they all had to expect; Jewel is gone. Blu shredded a tear and turned back to his friends. "...Well, I-"

Blu was cut off when he heard coughing behind him. Everyone gasped and looked at Jewel's corpse, however, Jewel was moving. She fully opened her eyes only to see her mate in front of her. "Oh...Wha...Blu? What happened?

"Jewel...Jewel?..." Blu said, making sure his eyes were not messing around with him. A huge smile jumped on Blu's beak, before he suddenly grabbed Jewel into a hug. "JEWEL!"Oh, Jewel, you're alive."

Jewel had no idea what Blu was talking about and raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm alive? Blu, what happened? Where did you get those tattoo's? Where are the kids.

The Angelus, who was smiling with Nico and Arlene, walked over to Jewel and placed Here wingtip on Jewel's forehead. _"Here, this'll help you remember."_

Jewel's eyes widen-eyed after the Angelus had transferred her memories into Jewel's mind so she knew what had happened. "Oh, my...Nexus, stabbed me.

"Don't worry, Jewel. It's over, and we're going home soon." Blu reassured, still holding Jewel in his dark blue wings.

"Yep. It's all over and everything is back to normal." Arlene replied, smiling.

Nico sighed in relief and joined his friends. Jewel managed to summon the strength to lean up and stand back on her talons. While they were all together again, Rico suddenly collapsed to the ground, landing back first. The impact of thud had caught everyone's attention.

Blu let go of Jewel and him and Arlene helped Rico up and laid him down on the bed Jewel was laying on. Blu stood by Rico and quickly asked: "Rico, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, there's another thing I forgot to mention." Rico replied, slightly grunting. "If I use the power on someone else, the spell will kill me."

Blu could not believe what Rico had just said and began to panic. "No. Please, no. Rico, don't die."

Arlene quickly ran to the other side of the bed and looked down at her friend-like-brother. "Yeah, Rico. You can't, die."

"Sorry, Arlene...I had to give up my life...For Jewel..." Rico said, as slight tears were filling up in his ocean blue eyes.

Arlene began crying heavily and moved herself closer to him. "No...please."

"Blu, Arlene..." Rico said, as he knew he didn't have long left. Rico extended both his wings and held Arlene's left wing in his right wing and held Blu's right wing in his left wing. "...I love your guys...You're my family..."

Arlene began crying even more and held his wing a little harder. "You're part of our family, too."

Blu, who was now like Arlene, crying his eyes out, placed his other wing on Rico's left wing. "You're my Brother..."

"It'll be okay, guys...It'll be okay." Rico promised, managed to put on a smile, and with his eyes closing

Arlene whimpered and struggled to get her words out. "We'll see...you soon..."

"At least this time we get to say goodbye..." Blu said, as he dropped tears onto Rico's chest. "Goodbye, Ricardo."

"Goodbye...Blu...Arlene...Jewel...I love you all." with that last sentence, Rico closed his eyes and quietly passed away in peace.

Blu burst into tears as Jewel hugged Blu for comfort. Arlene covered her face in her wings as more tears were dropping out of her eyes.

Jewel beckoned for Arlene to come over to them. Jewel hugged both Blu and Arlene. Blu hugged both Arlene and Jewel, and Arlene hugged her friends, too. Nico joined in the hug and him too, was crying out tears.

The Angelus could only watch as the four friends hugged each other in their wings in sadness. Even thought the War may be over and everyone is free, Blu knew he had one last job to do.

And that was to give Rico a proper burial.

**Jewel has been put back to life, but with the cost of their friend...Goodbye, Rico. At least this time Blu got to say goodbye to his best friend. Final chapter coming next. Stay tuned.**


	37. Family and Friends back were they belong

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**RIO2lover100: I hope you kept thinking Jewel was coming back to life, because you were right, but it's a shame Rico died, and it's okay to cry a little.**

**cholemcg: Yeah, at least Rico can by back with the one he loves. And I do not care that you are suggesting ideas that much, at least you're trying to help. And you think my story is a master piece? Cool. :D**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, it's good that Jewel is back but sad that Rico is gone. And you're right, Rico finally can rest in piece.**

**Kraft58: It's a miracle indeed! Yeah, we are all glad that Jewel is back, but we are all sad that Rico is gone. :(**

**rio craziness: Yeah, Rico is quite the sacrificer indeed. And thanks.  
**

**Blu Razgriz: Cool that you and TheGowmaster14 are good friends. And he sounds like Gavin from Rooster teeth? I will have to check that out. XD And yeah, you were right about Jewel returning, but with the cost of Rico. I don't think I'll write a poem either. **

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw: WHY, RICO, WHY!? Oh, and yeah it is a good relief that Jewel is alive. (and my hand did hurt a lot. I had to get stitches).**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, I guess it was the only thing Rico would do to show how sorry he was for joining Nexus.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Well, I think it did look a bit obvious that someone was gonna die.  
**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, it was very noble of Rico to give his life up for Jewel.**

**mw4fan: I too love Iron Man. I cannot wait to see the 3RD one. And it's okay to cry, Issac. Let your feelings out. :)**

**killhell: Yep, Rico gave his life up for Jewel and the Angelus managed to fill Jewel's memory of what happened.**

**mnero1996: Yeah, none of us wanted Rico to die, but it was him or Jewel. **

**zwolfmacawzombiez: Sorry, but Rico has died. And it's cool to cry at a story. (I've done it a couple of times). ;)**

He's gone...Rico, the bravest, strongest and closed friend of Blu and Jewel, is gone. He may have made mistakes in the past, but at least he made amends by bring Jewel back to life.

Shortly after Rico's death, Blu, Jewel, Arlene, Nico, and the baby Macaws traveled back to Rio to give Rico a proper funeral. However, before thy had left, Blu had decided: he didn't want anything to do with violence or killing anymore.

Blu had decided to hand the Orb of Light back and all of his tattoo's back to the Angelus. She understood and gladly wished Blu farewell.

###

In Rio, Blu, Jewel and Arlene were standing outside Rico's grave, with rain pouring down on them. Blu kneeled down to Rico's grave and whispered: "Goodbye, Rico, and thanks for everything."

Blu stood up back to his wife and friend. Jewel held Blu's wing and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, Blu, he'll always be with us...In here."

Blu looked down at where Jewel was pointing her wingtip, which was on his heart. Blu smiled at his beautiful wife. "I know, Jewel. I know..."

"Ah, well, I think I should be going back home now." Arlene sighed, as she looked up at the rain.

"Arlene, do you wanna come back to the hollow with me and Jewel?" Blu offered.

"Sure. I'd love that." Arlene replied smiling.

"Let's go." Blu said, as he took flight in the rain with Jewel and Arlene as they all flew back to Blu and Jewel's tree, where Nico was kindly taking care of Blu and Jewel's babies for them.

###

When Blu, Jewel and Arlene got back to their hollow, they shook themselves dry and sat next to Nico and their kids. Nico smiled at his friends and kindly greeted them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Nico." Blu replied.

"Thanks for watching our kids for us." Jewel said smiling.

"Not a probably." Nico grinned.

Blu picked up Rey in his wings and laid him down in his wing. "Not long now until they'll be able to talk."

Blu was correct indeed. Rey, Azul and Crystal were almost 2-weeks-old, and they could walk perfectly on their own now. And for their words, all they would have to do now, is wait.

Jewel, like Blu, picked up Crystal and laid her down in her wings. "I know...Our Jungle is once again safe."

"Indeed. At least your children didn't get hurt." Arlene said.

"Yeah, I love them so much." Jewel sighed, holding her head down next to Crystal's.

Arlene smiled at the lovebirds, before she felt a slight tug on her wing. Arlene looked down and saw it was Azul, who wanted to be picked up. Arlene picked up Azul in her wings and laid him down. "Oh hey there, Azul."

Blu looked at Jewel for a few seconds until he heard a slight mumble. Blu looked down at Rey, who was looking at his father. "Rey, did you just say something-"

"Daddy?" Rey spoke his first words, which was a complete shock to Blu.

"Auntie Arlene?" another baby voice said.

Arlene looked down and saw Azul and talked too, just like his brother.

"Mommy?" one more voice said.

Jewel raised a huge smile and looked down at Crystal, who was the one and last one to talk. "Oh, my...

"Yes, haha, they talked!" Blu cheered, as he hugged Rey close to his chest.

Arlene's jaw dropped as she hugged Azul close to her neck. "Oh my...They talked."

"My baby girl talked!" Jewel said, as she moved her head down on top of Crystal and nuzzled her head gently.

"My little boy talked." Blu said, still hugging Rey in his dark blue wings.

"Well your two little boys talked, or my nephew talked." Arlene said, as she looked at Azul, who was looking at her too.

Blu broke the hug off of Rey and looked over at Arlene with a smile. "Arlene...To us, you're family...And Azul is your nephew."

"Auntie Arlene." Azul repeated a second time.

"That's my nephew." Arlene smiled.

"This is just what I wanted. Peace and quiet." Blu said smiling.

"Me, too, Blu." Jewel replied, looking at her husband with a smile. "Me, too."

Well, that was certain surprise none on them were expecting. Blu, Jewel and Arlene watched the baby macaws continue so speak their first words. Now that everything is finally over, maybe life could be finally peaceful for them.

###

A few days later, Blu and Jewel had decided to visit the Samba Club, which was now filled with Birds once again. Blu and Jewel were resting against a crate. They turned their attention to the stage when Nico and Arlene got up onto the stage.

"Hey, Nico, whatta say we sing I wanna party?" Arlene asked, with an excited face.

"I say, let's do it!" Nico whooped, before performing a back-flip. "But let's sing it in our native language!"

"Sounds good to me!" Arlene agreed.

The other Birds on the stage began to play tins and cans like instruments. Nico flew down onto a bottle and began to sing his song with Arlene.

_Eu quero festa_  
_Eu quero samba_  
_Eu quero festa_  
_Eu quero samba_

_Eu quero festa_  
_E viver a minha vida (minha vida)_  
_Eu quero para a festa (party)_  
_e voar_

Blu hummed to the song while moving his head side-to-side. "Jewel, care to-"

"Way ahead of you." Jewel smiled, gently pulling Blu to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"If you insist." Blu grinned, taking Jewel's wing and twirling her around in circles.

_Ei, imma voar, voar como um pássaro_  
_(Mas eu pensei que você fosse pássaro)_  
_Ah, sim, você está certo,_  
_Então deixe-me voar como um foguete, em seguida, (você entendeu)_  
_Voe tão alto onde eu preciso descer para o oxigênio (hey)_  
_Porque uma vez que iniciá-lo, baby, não há não é sem paradas, em seguida, (hey)_

_Porque eu só quero viver a minha vida, e festa (hey)_  
_Tudo que eu quero é ser livre, e balançar o meu corpo (você entendeu)_  
_Já esteve em todo o mundo e eu quero viver a minha vida_  
_em Rio_  
_Porque no Rio_  
_Porque eu Rio, perceber_

_Eu quero festa (festa)_  
_Eu quero samba (partido)_  
_Eu quero festa (festa)_  
_(Ambos) E voar_

_Eu quero samba (partido)_  
_Eu quero festa (festa)_  
_Eu quero samba (partido)_

_Eu sou o samba, samba_  
_Mestre, mestre, mestre_  
_Mestre, Mestre_

_Quem grita?_  
_I'mma obter o seu Blaster, Blaster,_  
_Blaster, Blaster, Blaster_  
_Você dança rápida,_  
_Mas eu danço mais rápido, mais rápido, mais rápido_  
_Mais rápido, mais rápido_

_Eu quero festa (festa)_  
_E viver a minha vida (minha vida)_  
_Eu quero festa (festa)_  
_(Ambos) E voar_

Blu spun Jewel around multiple times and gave her a little help into the air. "Sing in, beautiful!"

"Will do, handsome!" Jewel replied, as she flew into the air.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_Hey hey hey hey hey_

Jewel:

_Laya laya laya layaaaaaaa laya laya laya laya laya laya laya layaaaaaaaaaa_

_Hey hey hey hey hey_

Jewel landed back down in front of her mate with a grin. "How was that?"

Blu didn't replied and gently grabbed Jewel's wing and pulled her right in front of him and held his head close to hers and whispered: "I love you, Jewel."

Jewel smiled in response and looked into Blu's chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, Blu."

**The Jungle is now back to normal and back to the way it should be. Hot wings in Portuguese such a great song! If anyone wants to here it, it's on my YouTube channel. **

**Finally chapter coming next. A shame this story had to end, it's gotta be my best one yet! More than 500 reviews? Wow.**


	38. The End

**Rio the Darkness 3**

**Well, everyone, this is the last chapter of "The Rio the Darkness Sage". Enjoy.**

**1 month later**

After a long month has passed through Rio. Blu and Jewel's children were now able to fly, talk perfectly, and understand everything. They may only be almost two-months-old, but it's like that old saying-

"Time flies".

When morning had arrived in one-peaceful morning, everything was nice and quiet, until out of nowhere, two Blue Macaws soared through the air. Blu followed his wife throughout the Jungle, Jewel, however, was in her free-spirited mood. "WOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jewel performed a cart-wheel and began to sing and beautiful song.

Jewel:_ "Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free"_

Blu flew up into the air and joined his loved one in the music and passion.

Blu:_ "Never alone" _(Azul Rey and Crystal join in)_ "cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio"_

_All by itself_

Blu Jewel and the kids perched themselves on a branch, above a bunch of dancing Golden Macaw's. _  
_

Blue Macaw family:_ "You can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else"_

Nico flew onto the branch, playing his bottle cap as an instrument.

Nico: "_Here everybody loves samba,"_

Arlene landed right next down to Nico on the branch.

Arlene: _"Family and friendship. Such a wonderful thiiiiiiing."_

Rafael, the Toco-Toucan, flew down putting one wing on his chest.

Rafael: "_Rhythm you feel in your heart,"_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

Every Bird, flew down to the ground and formed a circle. Blu and Jewel took one of each other's wings, and danced in circles.

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

**And from that moment on, the Blue Macaw family lived peacefully and tried to forget about all of the events that have happened. Rio the Darkness 3 is complete. **

**And for those who are not aware, I am making a Rio the series 5 which will be based after Rio 3 the party never ends and before Epilogue.**

**I'm not sure when I will publish it. I gotta think of some ideas first. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, everybody. XD**


End file.
